Addicted
by NeroAnne
Summary: As a straight-edge, Phil Brooks isn’t supposed to be addicted to drugs. And he isn’t. What he is addicted to is a lot worse. And why is that? Well, simply because of the fact that it’s Jeff Hardy. SLASH! Requested by: wwefan5.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Addicted_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Phil Brooks, Matt Hardy, Edge or any other wrestlers in this ficcy._

_Summary: As a straight-edge, Phil Brooks isn't supposed to be addicted to drugs. And he isn't. What he __**is**__ addicted to is a lot worse. And why is that? Well, simply because of the fact that it's Jeff Hardy. SLASH!_

_Requested by: wwefan5_



_-Tuesday; June 2, 2009. Smackdown taping-_

Phil grinned, moving his sweat locks out of his view. He had sent _Umaga_, of all people, to _**sleep**_!

The reaction of the fans was just priceless. They were cheering so loud, it was fantastic. Phil cherished every moment.

Stepping inside his locker room, he failed to notice the man leaning against the wall.

Amused green eyes darkened, watching the black-haired male rub his hands together and grin. Licking his lips, he decided to make his presence known. "Congradulations."

Phil stiffened. Swallowing heavily, he turned, seeing Jeff Hardy leaning against the cream colored wall. His slender arms were crossed over his sides, his foot on the wall behind him.

He and Jeff had started becoming rather close. It started out with giving Jeff a lift to their hotel and it ended with them becoming extremely intimate with one another. Phil was, and still is, in a relationship…but he couldn't help it. Neither of them could.

The green-eyed blonde was an addiction…one that Phil couldn't kick.

Narrowing his eyes, Phil took in the way Jeff's arms covered his sides loosely, "The ropes," he murmured, light eyes glancing up at Jeff's face. "Are you okay?" He had to stop himself from going out and kicking Edge's ass.

Who the hell did that guy think he was? He could have really hurt Jeff with the way he pushed him off that damn ladder.

Jeff smiled softly, "Nothing I can't handle." He ran his tongue over his lip ring. "So, how'd it feel?" he sat on the small couch, staring up at Phil with shining eyes.

Phil sat down next to him, the smile returning on his face. "It felt amazing. I've wanted to put that guy down for weeks," he smiled, watching Jeff's pretty eyelashes flutter, "The fans were the best though. They couldn't stop cheering."

Jeff smiled, "I know the feeling." He frowned. "Be careful on Sunday…"

Phil swallowed heavily. Jeff's eyes were so fucking pretty…

"You know I'll try to be," Phil murmured, keeping his eyes on Jeff's, "I can't guarantee anything…" Phil followed his instinct and raised Jeff's shirt, narrowing his eyes at the purple bruises on the pale tummy, "Just like you can't."

Jeff frowned, trying to tug down his shirt. His wrists were roughly grabbed.

"Don't," Phil whispered. He slowly released Jeff's wrists before he gently shoved the blonde male onto his back. Pushing the shirt up higher, Phil bent his head and presses his lips to one of the dark bruises.

"Ah," Jeff hissed softly, his eyes shutting. He shuddered, feeling Phil's tongue lap at bruise. A soft blush appeared on his cheeks when Phil chuckled.

"Feels nice?" Phil asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He slid his hands up the shirt, playing with Jeff's nipples. He rolled his thumbs over both of them, causing Jeff to arch and mewl quietly.

Phil tugged the shirt off of Jeff's body, tossing it somewhere behind him. He kissed his way up Jeff's body, pressing his lips to each nipple before kissing his pouty lips. Phil moved a hand down to Jeff's knee, lifting it up to wrap around his waist.

Jeff spread his other leg, bringing his arms up to Phil's neck, holding him in place. They kissed hard, their teeth clashing. Jeff's hands found Phil's hair, tugging it.

There was knocking on the door. "Phil?"

Jeff and Phil stopped, looking towards the door. Phil cursed softly, his fists clenching.

Jeff stood, gently pushing Phil off. He went towards his shirt, shrugging it on quickly. "You're just lucky that he's the type who knocks first," he made himself casual on the couch.

"Come in, babe," Phil called. He watched as his boyfriend, John Hennigan, stepped through the door.

John blinked, "Oh, hey, Jeff. Did you come to tell my man congrats?"

Jeff smiled, nodding his pretty head. "Yeah, what he did was damn well amazing." He stood, "Well, I should go. Have fun guys."

Phil watched Jeff's ass as he left. He sighed and put on a fake smile for his boyfriend.

"Hey, baby," Phil pressed his lips to John's, noting that they weren't as soft as Jeff's.

John smiled, slowly breaking the kiss. "I saw what you did, it was amazing." He cupped Phil's cheeks.

Phil smiled, "I'm glad you liked it." He tugged John into his arms and fell back on the couch.

John smirked seductively, "Want to celebrate?"

Phil put on an ever faker smirk, "Sure."

After having sex with Jeff so many times…no one else was as good.



Jeff sighed as he made his way backstage. Finally, he was free to leave. That twist of fate to Edge felt awesome.

Stopping by his locker room, he bent down, looking for an extra shirt in his bag. He was grabbed roughly from behind.

Jeff gasped, feeling his back hit the lockers hard. He opened his eyes, staring up at Phil with wide eyes, "What the fuck?" he bit his bottom lip when Phil gave him a slow smirk.

"We started something in my room…we're finishing it here." Phil told him, taking a hold of Jeff's colorful hair. He tugged on it, staring down into the wide, green pools.

Jeff sighed, "We can't keep doing this, man, you have a boy-" his head moved to the side with the force of the slap. His eyes narrowing, Jeff moved his face back to Phil. "Did you just fucking slap me?"

Phil grabbed Jeff's chin, moving his face to the side. He slid hid tongue out, tracing the redness on Jeff's cheek. Fuck, there was no way of describing how Jeff tasted. He was his own flavor. Nothing could top it.

Jeff shuddered, his eyes closing. Damn it all to hell…why was he doing this? John was a nice guy, he didn't deserve it…so why was he willingly tilting his neck for Phil to rain marks all over it?

Phil moved his hands down Jeff's chest, stopping at the pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped the baggy black pants and shoved them down. Moving his hands to his own street shorts, he unzipped the zipper and reached into his boxers to pull out his hardened dick.

Jeff let out a grunt of pain when he was suddenly forced on his knees. He opened an eye, seeing Phil's hard, throbbing cock at his lips. He'd have to be stupid to not know what Phil wanted him to do.

"Suck." Phil murmured, his eyes darkening. All those times he's had sex with Jeff, he'd learned a couple of things. One; Jeff loved being dominated. Two; Jeff had this uncanny ability to remain extremely tight. And three; Jeff sucked dick better than any porn star in the world.

"John didn't do it right?" Jeff asked darkly. Shit. He hadn't meant to sound so nasty…poor John really loved Phil's dumbass.

"No," Phil murmured, smirking slowly, "He didn't do it right. He didn't do it the way you do."

'_Would anyone believe me if I told them that Phil was a complete and utter ass?'_ Jeff wet his lips, taking hold of the huge, throbbing member. '_…alright, so he's an ass with a giant cock. Go fucking figure.'_

Breathing in through his nose, Jeff wrapped his mouth around the head of Phil's cock. Slowly, he moved his head down, hollowing his cheeks as the base of Phil's cock stretched his mouth wider. Swallowing slowly, Jeff moved his head back up, taking in a deep breath, cooling Phil's warm cock.

Phil grunted, his head falling back. "Shit, Jeff," he couldn't get enough of that way that mouth and tongue just worked him. It felt fucking amazing. Licking his lip ring, Phil tugged hard at Jeff's hair, wanting a quick nip.

'_Damn him for tasting so good.'_ Jeff pressed his tongue piercing to the slit of the head, gathering up the precum. Using his teeth, he bit along the head, circling it with his teeth. He choked when Phil suddenly thrusted up before he relaxed his throat, letting Phil do what he wanted to do.

Phil grabbed Jeff's hair in a tight grip with both fists. He moved his hips hard, fucking Jeff's mouth at an almost brutal pace. If he'd done this to John, the guy would have choked on his own spit. Jeff was a fucking genius on blowing.

Jeff hummed, feeling the first shot of cum splash down his throat. He felt Phil pull back and he swallowed, feeling the rest of the warm, sticky cum coat his face and neck. He brought a hand up, clearing some of the cum away from his eyes. That shit would burn if it got in.

Phil smirked, "I think I should give you a pink eye one of these days."

Jeff glowered up at him, "_I_ think I should give you a pink dick. I'll bite the fucker so hard, it'll make you bleed."

"Try it." Phil murmured. He grabbed Jeff's hair, pulling him up. He turned the younger Hardy around, pushing him against the lockers.

Jeff placed his hand on the cool surface of one of the lockers. He clenched his fingers when he felt Phil's still-hard dick at his entrance. "Get on with it," Jeff murmured, "Matty's expecting me home at midnight."

"You two are awfully close," Phil murmured. He shoved his way inside of Jeff, resting his chin on the green-eyed male's shoulder. His eyes clouded, watching the sweet look of pleasurable pain sting across Jeff's face.

"No, shit," Jeff gritted out, his eyes closing in pain, "He's my brother, stupid."

Phil smirked. He pressed down on Jeff's back, watching his upper body arch. He thrusted slowly a few times, before slamming it in forcefully. "You're always so damn tight," Phil murmured, biting Jeff on the shoulder.

Jeff slowly moved a hand back to Phil's head, holding him in place, "You never complain," he whispered before letting out a high-pitched gasp. He mewled and moaned, writing in Phil's arms as he was penetrated over and over again in rough, smooth jerks.

"Blow your brother off," Phil whispered, lapping at Jeff's earlobe, "Lie to him. Come home with me."

Jeff smiled bitterly, "Doubt Johnny would like that." His chest hurt, thinking of the brown-haired male. Fuck, he was a terrible person.

Phil growled and plundered Jeff harder, grunting as Jeff's tight ass reeled him in. He moved his hand to Jeff's cock, tugging at it roughly. In a few quick, hard jerks, Jeff came, his white cum spraying the locker in front of him. Phil growled lowly as Jeff's ass clenched tight. He allowed himself to cum inside, groaning as he pulled out, watching the rest of his cum land on Jeff's pretty ass cheeks.

Jeff quivered, slowly going down on his knees. He panted, his eyes blinking rapidly. After a while, he was able to stand, his knees shaking. He looked over at Phil before he pulled up his pants. "I'm not going home with you. Go home to John, man." Jeff fished a shirt out of his bag, slipped it on, and walked out of the room, pressing a hand to his lower back.

Phil watched him go. He frowned, running a hand through his silky black hair. He'd really wanted Jeff to come with him…but maybe he was right…if he were to cancel his plans with John, the guy might get suspicious.

Phil sighed, tucking his dick back into his pants. "Next time is gonna have to wait."

But he knew he wouldn't be able to last long without Jeff.

No way, Jeff was an addiction.

And Phil was fucking addicted.



_**And there it is! My first CM Punk/Jeff fic. **_

_**Now, I do know about Extreme Rules. Ugh. Punk, you little…ah, well, still love him.**_

_**I will incorporate that into this fic. **_

_**The fan who suggested wanted drama. And drama is what that fan will get.**_

_**I also have another fic in the making, a Matt/Jeff high school fic for TheRandomnessOfMe and that story will be up when "A Sinful Fantasy" is completed. **_

_**Reviews are appreciated as if the fans support.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Addicted_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Phil Brooks, Matt Hardy, Edge or any other wrestlers in this ficcy._

_Summary: As a straight-edge, Phil Brooks isn't supposed to be addicted to drugs. And he isn't. What he __**is**__ addicted to is a lot worse. And why is that? Well, simply because of the fact that it's Jeff Hardy. SLASH!_

_Requested by: wwefan5_



Jeff raised a brow when the door opened. He smiled, "Hello, Evan." He wasn't surprised to see his brother's boyfriend there. Evan was a young, cute kid, who had captured the eye of his elder brother. They were adorable together.

Evan grinned up at him, his brown eyes glimmering. "Hi, Jeff. Come on in, Matt's inside," he stepped aside, letting Jeff through.

Jeff nodded to the smaller male, entering the house. He grinned over at his brother, who was lazing on the couch. "Hey, brother. Tired?" Jeff sat down on Matt's stomach, kicking his feet up on the coffee table and tossing his bag behind him.

Matt whined, "Get off of me, fat ass!" he pressed his uninjured hand to Jeff's back, shoving him off.

Jeff pouted, "I'm not fat…" he moved his hands down to his tummy, poking around. He heard Evan chuckle and looked up at him, "Am I fat, Evan?"

Evan grinned, "No, Jeff, you're not. Matt is just cranky." He moved over to his lover, lying down on top of him. He smiled when Matt's arms wrapped around him.

Jeff remained seated on the carpeted floor. Bringing his knees up to his chest, he winced, pressing a hand to his lower back. Damn that Phil…

Matt gave him a weary look, "Are you okay?" his eyes narrowed, not missing the red marks on his brother's slender neck. Well…that was odd. Jeff hadn't been in a relationship since he and John Cena broke up.

Well, it was actually John who dumped Jeff. The schedules they had were just so hectic; they barely ever got to see each other. Jeff had been hurt but he understood. He and John didn't talk much…but they would say a quick "hello" if ever face-to-face.

So why were there bite marks on Jeff's throat?

Matt watched his brother nod.

"I'm good, bro; those fucking ropes just really bruised me. I'll get my revenge on Copeland on Sunday." Jeff stood, "I'm gonna go raid your kitchen. Anyone else want some macaroni and cheese?"

"I want some!" Matt said quickly. Jeff was an awesome cook. He made something as simple as macaroni and cheese taste amazing.

"Sure," Evan said, nodding.

"Awesome," Jeff murmured, heading towards the kitchen.

When he was out of ear-shot, Matt tapped Evan's back lightly, "Did you see his neck?"

Evan nodded, "Hm…maybe he has a fuck buddy?"

Matt pouted, "But then why wouldn't he tell me…?"

Evan giggled, "Cuz you'd be all up his ass. Just like you were when he was with John."

"You mention that guy's name around me again and I'm gonna spank you," Matt murmured. He hated Cena for what he did to Jeff. His poor baby brother had spent days questioning his future.

Evan smiled, kissing Matt softly. His boyfriend was so cute.

"Might as well get in here!" Jeff called, "I'm almost done."

-_Later on-_

Jeff smirked, sitting back against the chair. "I win," he told Matt, a gleam in his pretty eyes.

Matt frowned, "I let your sorry ass win," he huffed, setting down the controller.

Jeff giggled, watching the referee raise his characters hand in victory. "Yeah, baby! Jeffrey Nero owns Matthew Moore for the _second_ time in a row!"

A pillow hit him right in the face, causing him to fall off of the bed, "Owe, bitch!"

Matt smirked, "Keep it down, Evan is asleep." He sighed, collapsing on the bed. He had arranged the guest room for Jeff.

Jeff crawled back on to the bed, staring down at his brother. "You good?"

"Yeah, man. I'm cool." Matt glanced at his brother, "Can I ask you something?"

Jeff smiled, "Shoot."

Matt licked his lips, "Why do you have marks on your neck?"

Jeff's eyes flickered with guilt. "Oh…" he placed his hand on his neck, gently rubbing the marks Phil had left on him. "…I'm…Well," his cell phone ringing cut him off.

Matt sighed and stood, "Never mind, just tell me later, night Jeffro." He kissed Jeff's cheeks and then left the room.

"Night, Matty…" Jeff looked down at his phone. He put it up to his ear, "Hello?"

"_I need you."_

Jeff's eyes widened and his mouth dropped a bit.

There was a low chuckle from the other end. _"I really wanted you here with me…the things I would do to you."_

Jeff clenched his teeth, "Kinda risky talking to me like that when you've got Johnny-boy with ya, eh?"

"_He's asleep," _Phil answered smoothly. _"But I knew you'd be wide awake. You know what we would be doing at this time?"_

Jeff didn't answer.

"_I'd be sliding my tongue inside you…taking in that wonderful taste. And you'd be writing and making those sweet little sounds. Fuck, you make me so fucking hard when you moan like a needy slut."_

"Phil…" Jeff turned towards the door. He stood, locking the door and returning to bed. "We shouldn't…I mean…"

"_After I'm done with that…I'd be forcing my cock down your throat, just like earlier. And then, after I'm all well sucked up, I'd push inside of you. Fuck you so hard you'd forget your name."_

Jeff sighed, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. He felt hott. "Phil…"

"_Come to me, Jeff…it's not too late."_

Jeff shook his head, "No…I can't…" not wanting to hear Phil's seductive reply, Jeff hung up. He turned off his phone completely, not taking the chance of him calling back.

Sighing, Jeff closed his eyes, his hands covering his face. The only sensible thing to do was to ignore the hell out of Phil. Don't talk to him, don't see him, don't fuck him. Simple as that.

"Tomorrow is Saturday," Jeff murmured to himself. "I'll just take an early flight to New Orleans and then just spend the rest of my day at a hotel…I won't see him till Sunday."

Nodding, Jeff turned off the light, his eyes closing.

"I won't see him…"



-_Chicago-_

Phil frowned at the phone, tossing it behind him. He stretched out on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "…We'll play a bit, Jeff," he murmured. "I'll get you back. You don't worry about that."

He glanced at the time.

2:30. AM.

He smirked. "One more day and you're mine again, Hardy." He stood, heading over to his room. He saw John sleeping, his hair spread out on the pillow. He sighed. A part of him felt truly guilty for what he was doing…but he just couldn't stop.

He _wouldn't_ stop.



_-Next Day-_

"I don't get why you're leaving so early," Matt told Jeff, watching him gather his things. "You could stay here and come with me and Evan to the airport tomorrow."

Jeff smiled softly at his brother, "I've got some stuff to do, man. I need to be there today." He opened the door to his rental. "I'll see you there, Matt." He leaned over, kissing his older brother's forehead before sliding into the car.

Matt watched the rental drive away and he sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "What's our boy doing?" he murmured to the sky.

--

_-Airport-_

Jeff smiled sweetly at a little boy staring at him.

The little boy blinked and then rubbed his eyes, not sure if he was seeing right.

Jeff grinned and looked to the necklace hanging off of the boy's neck. The Hardy necklace.

Standing, Jeff made his way towards the kid. "Hey," he said softly, kneeling down to the boy's level, "Are you a fan?"

The little boy, a brown haired cutie, nodded, "Uh huh. I think you're really cool! Your brother too!"

Jeff smiled. "Oh yeah? Thanks." He searched his pockets before pulling out one of his purple arm bands. "Here," he said, smiling at the kid. "It'll match your necklace."

The boy grinned widely, accepting the gift, "Wow, thanks!"

Jeff smiled, ruffling the kid's hair. "You gonna watch me become champion on Sunday?"

The boy nodded, "Uh-huh!"

Jeff winked, "Awesome. Have a nice flight," he told the kid, before heading over to board his plane.

A few minutes later, Jeff was staring out the airplane window, looking at the clouds. He sighed, pulling out his music player. All he needed to do now, was listen to Pearl Jam until he fell asleep.

A couple of hours later, he was awakened by the flight attendant.

She smiled down at him, "Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, actually," Jeff admitted, rubbing his eyes. "Thanks."

"No worries."

From the airport in New Orleans, he headed straight for the hotel. He had no where else to go and he really didn't want to see anybody.

After checking in, he headed to his room.

He put his stuff in and looked around, it was cozy enough. It was a bit sad though…there was nothing in the room that reminded him of home…

"Maybe I'll just go for a swim," he murmured slowly to himself.



Jeff slipped into the warm water and sighed, his body relaxing. "Mmm…" he dived down and swam to the other side of the pool. Bursting through the surface, Jeff reached for the pool rail.

Two hands grabbed his wrists.

Jeff, startled, looked up. His breath caught in his throat.

Intense eyes stared back down at him. A slow smile curved those beautiful lips. "Hey."

Jeff swallowed, "Cena…" he whispered, staring at his former lover.



_**Punk just won't quit! XD!**_

_**HAH! XD! Bet you all thought that would be Phil who grabbed Jeff, huh? XD.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: Addicted_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Phil Brooks, Matt Hardy, Edge or any other wrestlers in this ficcy._

_Summary: As a straight-edge, Phil Brooks isn't supposed to be addicted to drugs. And he isn't. What he __**is**__ addicted to is a lot worse. And why is that? Well, simply because of the fact that it's Jeff Hardy. SLASH!_

_Requested by: wwefan5_



John smirked down at him, "You're all…wet."

Jeff blinked. He stared deep into John's eyes then sighed. "Great. Who gave _you_ alcohol?" John got really funny whenever he drank. One day, while they were still dating, John got drunk and pretty much fucked Jeff until he couldn't see straight. The guy got really horny when he was drunk.

John giggled, "Randy and I were doing shots...I made it up to fourteen," he slurred. Blinking down at Jeff, John grinned, "Imma fall now."

"Wha- Ah!" Jeff caught John as he stumbled forwards, taking them down. Spluttering, Jeff grabbed John's shoulders and came up, coughing. "You idiot, you could have killed me!"

John didn't respond.

Jeff groaned. Great. John was out.

Sighing, the green-eyed male got out of the water before pulling John out as well. Grabbing the bigger man's arm, Jeff put it around his shoulders to help him, "You heavy fuck," Jeff murmured.

He walked to his room.



Jeff panted, "Heavy…" he sighed in relief when he finally saw his room. Wrapping his arm around John's waist, he pulled out his key card. Sliding it through quickly, he opened the door.

John murmured something incoherent before collapsing on the floor.

Jeff rolled his eyes, shutting the door, "I outta leave ya there…" but, he couldn't. If John got to Extreme Rules with a cold, he'd lose to Show.

Sighing, Jeff went into the bathroom, coming back out with a towel. Blushing, he undressed John and rubbed his body dry. Still flushed, he picked up John, as best he could, and tossed him on the bed.

"I have nothing that will fit you, so you're sleeping naked," he told the guy, even though he was out.

Jeff's eyes moved down Cena's body. He shook his head, closing his eyes as he remembered the way those large arms would wrap around him.

Sighing, Jeff moved to get another towel. After drying himself, he sat down on the window sill, staring over at Cena. "Hopefully you'll be up before tomorrow…"

He closed his eyes, resting his head on the window.



_-North Carolina-_

Matt broke the kiss, looking towards the door. He blinked down at Evan, who looked equally confused. "Did you call anybody to come over?"

Evan shook his head. Together, they both went to the door. Matt blinked.

"Hey, Phil," Evan murmured, "What are you doing here?"

Phil Brooks smiled, his hair falling into his eyes. "Hey, guys. I was just wondering if Jeff was here?" he held up a CD, "He let me borrow this and I wanted to give it back."

Matt shook his head, "Sorry, man. Jeff left for New Orleans this morning."

Phil felt his insides churn. "He did?"

"Yeah, I told him that he could stay with us, but he said he had things to do." Matt took the CD, "I'll call him and let him know you brought it over."

Phil nodded, "Thanks," he murmured slowly. He turned, his eyes darkening.

Matt and Evan watched him go, before closing the door.

"That was odd," Matt murmured.

"Well, Phil and Jeff hang out a lot," Evan said quietly, "Maybe they were supposed to go together."

Matt's eyes narrowed. "Hm…"

Evan knew what Matt was thinking, because he was thinking it also.

'_Why would Phil be hanging out with Jeff…if Phil is in a relationship with John Hennigan?'_



Phil clenched the steering wheel hard, staring at the road ahead.

'_So. You're avoiding me. You tell big brother that you have plans…what kind of plans, Jeffrey? I hope you're not meeting anyone. That would really hurt me. And to think, I completely blew of John to come see you. Hn.'_

Phil swerved the car, heading towards the Airport.

_-A Couple of Hours Ago; Chicago, Phil's Home-_

"_Why in the world are you going to North Carolina?" John asked, watching Phil pack his clothing. "I mean, it's just a stupid CD, Jeff will understand if you don't give it back to him today."_

_Phil fought the urge to snap at him. "Babe, Jeff is a bit of grudge holder. If I have his CD and I don't return it to him now, he won't talk to me until I give it back. I __**really**__ need his advice on something."_

_John frowned and looked down at the bed sheets, "But baby, I really wanted to fly out with you to New Orleans…"_

"_Call up Mike," Phil murmured, zipping up his carry on. "Go with him, you haven't hung out with that poor guy for weeks."_

_John nodded, "You're right…I haven't talked to him at all…" he sighed, getting up, "Alright then, I guess I'll see you at New Orleans on Sunday?" _

_Phil nodded, "Yeah, of course." He pressed his lips to John, smirking when the brown-haired male moaned softly. "I'll miss you."_

"_I'll Miss you too," John watched him go. "Love you!"_

"_Love you too!" Phil called back._

_-Now-_

Phil paid for his flight and boarded, his mind telling him to do some crazy shit.

"If you have someone over, Jeff," he murmured, "That fucker better run."

He tapped his fingers against his arm rest, anxious to get to New Orleans.



_-Back at the Hotel-_

John groaned, blinking his eyes open. He noticed the white walls of the room and he sighed, thinking he was back in his hotel room. Sitting up, he moved his head towards the bathroom.

This wasn't his room…

Feeling the sheets fall of his body, he looked down, noticing that he was naked.

"What the hell?" John shook his head, groaning lightly. He tried to remember what happened a few hours ago.

"I was drinking with Orton…and I went to the pool…oh, shit." Turning his head to the window, John paled, seeing Jeff sitting on the ledge, fast asleep.

"Oh, fuck…" he noticed the towel wrapped around the younger man's waist, and sighed. "I guess we didn't have sex then…" standing, John moved towards Jeff. He grimaced, staring at the way Jeff's body was arched in an uncomfortable position.

"You'll be too sore to compete if you stay that way, stupid," John murmured lightly. He picked up the smaller man and stared down at his bruised stomach, "God damn…Edge really messed you up, huh?"

Gently, John sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He pulled Jeff onto his chest, watching the blonde hair spread out. He ran his hands up Jeff's back, sighing softly. He never wanted to leave Jeff…but he barely got to see him.

He missed the way Jeff would fit against him…he missed how sweet his hair smelled…and he definitely missed his smile. John smirked, watching Jeff's lips pout and his eyes flutter open.

"Morning sunshine," John murmured. He tightened his arms around Jeff as he felt the smaller man stiffen.

"…Let me up," Jeff whispered softly. He couldn't believe it…he was in John's arms, both of them naked, well he had a towel on, but it could fall!

"Nah, I don't think I will," John answered. He watched Jeff raise his head to glare at him and he smirked. Those green eyes got so dark when he was mad…

"Dude, I'm glad you're awake and all, but I really think you should be heading to your own room…we only have," he turned to the clock and twitched, "Half a day till Extreme Rules."

John sighed, "Can I talk to you?" he really needed to hear Jeff say "yes." _Really_ needed it.

Jeff sighed, "Fine, man. Can I put on clothes first?"

John sighed and let him up. He watched Jeff dress. He knew the blonde wouldn't care. Hell, they weren't together anymore…

Jeff began running a brush through his hair. "So, talk." He stared at John through the mirror.

John swallowed. He had no way of knowing how Jeff would respond to what he would say. "Can…can we try again?"

Jeff stopped, his head turning. He stared into John's eyes. Those amazing blue eyes stared back at him, full of regret and hope.

"Why?" Jeff asked lowly. "We still have fucked up schedules."

"Yeah…but even back then, I could hold you…or kiss you at least _once_…I can't do that now. We're not together." John looked away from Jeff, to the ceiling. "Just give me a straight up answer, man…I can take it."

Jeff turned, looking back into the mirror. '_I still care about him…I wouldn't be thinking about this if I still didn't love him…oh…shit…Phil…'_ his eyes narrowed. '_Phil? Fuck Phil…he has a damn boyfriend…John is too much of a good guy to hurt…actually, both John's are…_' Jeff nibbled on his lower lip.

'_Phil and I don't have anything anyway. He doesn't love me and I don't love him…it was just sex…really good sex…but sex none the less.'_

"Okay," Jeff whispered. He watched John sit up straighter.

"Okay?" John repeated, his eyes revealing his hope.

Jeff smiled lightly and nodded, "Yeah…I've missed you."

John smiled back. Those cute dimples…

"I've missed you too…come here, babe." John held his arms open.

Jeff moved into those arms and sighed, his eyes closing. For some reason, fucking Phil kept popping into his head. He growled and leaned up, pressing his lips to John's. '_Not gonna think of Phil…'_

John responded immediately, he grabbed Jeff's hair, meshing their lips together harder. Sliding his hand up Jeff's body, he pulled off Jeff's shirts and then quickly undid the sleeping boxer's he'd put on.

Jeff panted, feeling John's hard cock at his lower abdomen. Moving his hands down, he gripped the large cock, tugging on it roughly. He smirked down at John when the older man groaned loudly. "I've missed you…" And he meant it.

John smirked up at him, "I missed you more." He flipped them over, grabbed Jeff's long legs. He grabbed the backs of Jeff's knees and pushed them up to his chest, marveling at the smaller man's flexibility, "…Damn," he murmured, his eyes tracing down Jeff's body.

"Show me," Jeff whispered, "Show me…that you missed me." He wrapped his arms around John's neck, pulling him down for an aggressive kiss. He felt John growl before he was entered dryly, the large cock cutting up his insides. "Oh, fuck!"

"You're damn right, fuck," John growled. He moved his hips hard, pushing in and out aggressively. Jeff panted, his body arching in pain and pleasure.

"Last time," Jeff panted, "…I let you drink alcohol!" he screamed loudly, his chest pounding.

John chuckled, "Don't act innocent…you love it when I fuck you like this," he missed the way Jeff's eyes darkened.

'_Don't act innocent…you love it when I fuck you like this," Phil whispered, sliding his hard cock in and out of Jeff's tight ass, "You love the pain…fucking pain-slut…" his hands grabbed Jeff's pigtails, pulling on them tightly as he slammed his hips down on Jeff's._

_Jeff closed his eyes, his teeth clenched, high gasps and short mewls escaping him, "Oh, god!"_

_Phil smirked darkly. He pulled Jeff's pigtails, arching his neck so that it would be easy for him to whisper in his ear, "God wouldn't do these things to you, baby."_

Jeff snapped out of his daymare and arched , screaming loudly as he came, his cum splashing on his and John's stomachs. He heard John groan loudly before he pulled out. Remembering what John liked, Jeff grabbed the pulsing member and jerked it roughly, the cum splashing onto his stomach, chest, and neck.

John grunted, trying hard to keep his eyes open. Fuck, seeing Jeff covered in his cum was…

"Beautiful," he whispered, watching Jeff's eyes widen. He panted, falling on his back. He pulled Jeff on top of him, their hearts beating rapidly.

Jeff sighed. Phil never said such sweet things after he'd paint his body with cum…he'd just lick it off…

'…_I hope I'm doing the right thing.'_

He closed his eyes, resting his cheek on John's chest.



_-Hours Later-_

Phil growled. He didn't even know which hotel Jeff was staying at…

Picking up his phone, he dialed.

"_Hey, you've reached Jeff Hardy. I've probably left my phone somewhere, so I'll call you back later…If you're lucky."_

Phil twitched. "Why won't you answer?" he pocketed his phone. Sighing, he decided to stay at the nearest hotel. Glancing at his watch, he bit his bottom lip. "If you're going to be avoid me…I'm gonna find a way to make _sure_ you see me."

His mind began to formulate a plan. He smirked, rubbing his wrists. "If that doesn't get his attention…nothing will."



_**Before anyone asks, this is a PUNK/JEFF fic.**_

_**There WILL be some John/Jeff moments, but it is not a fic about them being in love. Sooner or later, something is gonna happen to them and it will remain STRICTLY a Punk/Jeff fic. **_

_**Yup. Matt and Evan are getting suspicious of Jeffers…and with good reason.**_

_**Phil is becoming crazy, I know. He will get worse, XD.**_

_**And yup, Jeff is back with John. FOR NOW.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: Addicted_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Phil Brooks, Matt Hardy, Edge or any other wrestlers in this ficcy._

_Summary: As a straight-edge, Phil Brooks isn't supposed to be addicted to drugs. And he isn't. What he __**is**__ addicted to is a lot worse. And why is that? Well, simply because of the fact that it's Jeff Hardy. SLASH!_

_Requested by: wwefan5_



_-Next Day-_

Jeff groaned, smacking Cena's chest, "Stop," he whined, his brows furrowed.

John snickered. Jeff hated to be prodded at while he slept. Slowly, John ran his fingers up Jeff's back, before poking him on the cheek, "You've got to get up, man. Extreme Rules is only hours away."

Jeff yawned and sat up. He ran a hand through his hair. "Ugh, still gotta dye it…gotta get my paint on…gotta get outfit…"

"Don't put the make-up on," John murmured.

"Why?" Jeff asked, his eyes narrowing.

John grinned, "Cuz, I said so."

Jeff snorted, "Like that's gonna stop me."

He moved to get out of the bed but squeaked when he was suddenly pinned down by John. "Hey!"

John smirked down at him. "Don't wear it, honey…you're beautiful enough without it." He watched Jeff's cheeks tinge and he smiled. "Really, I mean it."

Jeff sighed, "Fine…" he couldn't help the smile on his face. John was always so sweet…

"_I hate it when you wear that gunk on your face," Phil murmured, pressing his tongue to Jeff's painted cheek, "It obstructs your taste…"_

Jeff bit his bottom lip. What the fuck!? Why was he thinking about Phil?

"Leave your hair blonde for today," John spoke, "I think it looks cool the way it is now."

"Okay…" Jeff said nodding.

John smiled, "C'mon, let's start packing our shit." He had gone to his room last night to get his stuff. "We can go out to the gym afterwards."

Once again, Jeff nodded. "Sure."



Jeff sipped his milkshake, watching John work-out for his match. "How are you gonna make Big Show submit?" he asked, grinning when John shot him an annoyed look.

"You doubting me also, babe?" John straightened, heading over to his boyfriend. "I was hoping for you to have confidence in me." He played with a stand of Jeff's hair.

"I don't doubt you," Jeff pointed the straw at Cena's mouth, smiling when he took a sip, "I believe in you." He grinned when Cena winked at him.

"Good," he murmured. He stared intently at Jeff for a few seconds before pressing their lips together, sucking softly at Jeff's lip piercing. Waiting for Jeff's mouth to open, John gently tilted the blonde's head, so he could kiss more deeply.

Jeff dropped the milkshake, wrapping his arms around John's shoulders. They both opened their mouths, their tongue battling for dominance. Jeff's piercing slid against John's tongue, causing the older man to grunt in pleasure.

Breaking the kiss slowly, they opened their eyes. Their foreheads touched.

"Wow," both murmured at the same time. Jeff's eyes were a smoky green color whereas John's had darkened to a midnight blue.

They stared into each other's eyes for a couple of minutes before they kissed again.

"Let's go back to the hotel for a few minutes," John murmured. He grinned when Jeff nodded. Picking up his boyfriend, John left the gym, fully intent on going back to their hotel room.

A few minutes actually turned out to be three hours. By the time they were done, they were speeding to the arena.



_-Extreme Rules Arena; Men's Locker room-_

Phil growled, kicking the chair in front of him. He hadn't seen Jeff in two full days. He had never gone so long without a taste of Jeff…

He turned his head to the door, "What?!" he yelled at the person knocking.

"I kinda have to get ready," the person at the door said, his voice annoyed. Ah. Chris Jericho.

Rolling his eyes, Phil unlocked the door, "Sorry, man." He let the guy in, closing the door again, but this time he left it unlocked. Sighing, he began thinking of what would happen tonight.

'_We'll see if you avoid me after tonight…'_

His thoughts were interrupted as more superstars began arriving, getting ready for their own matches.

_-With Jeff and John-_

"Good one, Cena," Jeff murmured as they made it to John's locker room, "We almost didn't make it."

John rolled his eyes, "You're the last match, Jeff, loosen up the straps of your thong, already."

Jeff snorted, "My thong straps are fine, thank you." He headed towards the bathroom, wanting to get changed and ready.

John turned on the monitor and sat down. The first match would be a Fatal Four Way for the United States Championship. "Hey, your brother is gonna fight!" John yelled to his boyfriend.

Jeff opened the door and peeked at the monitor, "I hope he wins…he rocks at that belt." He settled down next to John, wrapping and arm around his waist. It would be Kofi defending the title against Matt Hardy, MVP and William Regal.

Seventeen minutes later and Kofi retained the United States title. Jeff pouted.

"Damn it…well, at least it wasn't Matt who was pinned…and Kofi is a cool guy," he shrugged and made his way back to the bathroom.

An hour or so went by and Chris Jericho beat and unmasked Rey Mysterio for the Intercontinental title, and CM Punk beat Umaga in the Strap Match.

Jeff shuddered, watching Punk smirk at the camera. '_Oh god…he's fired up…I hope I don't see him tonight.'_

John and Jeff both watched the ECW Title Triple threat. Jeff smiled, shaking his head as Tommy Dreamer held the Championship high. "That's good," he murmured, "I didn't want him to leave so soon."

John snickered when "Santina Marella's" music began to play. "Oh this is gonna be fun to watch." He snuggled closer to Jeff.

A short while later, Santina beat Vickie for the Miss Wrestlemania crown and was happily walking up the ramp. A backstage segment revealed Vickie telling Edge that he would have no help from anyone in the ladder match. Edge fired back about a good divorce attorney.

"Pathetic," Jeff murmured, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. He and John watched the cage begin to lower. "You want Randy to retain, don't ya?"

John nodded, "Well, yeah. He's my best friend." He kissed Jeff's cheek.

Jeff blinked in surprise a while later, watching Batista hold the WWE championship above him. "Where'd that Batista Bomb come from?" he blinked and turned. John was gone…

Jeff was startled when John came out of the bathroom, his wrestling gear on.

John smiled, "I'm next. Wish me luck, baby." He hugged Jeff tightly, pecking him softly on the lips.

Jeff smiled, breaking the kiss, "Good luck, John," he murmured, kissing John softly. He watched his boyfriend wink before he left the room. Jeff sighed, turning to the monitor.

Big Show was making his way down to the ring.

Half-way during the match, Jeff began pacing, staring at the monitor with nervous green eyes. "Come on, baby, you can do it." He winced, watching Bog Show man-handle his boyfriend. "Come on, come on…"

Maybe John heard him…maybe John just felt his boyfriend love because at that moment, he took Big Show down and tied his foot up on the ropes. Rushing towards Show's neck, John locked in the modified STF, pulling Big Shows head back.

Jeff moved his fingers around nervously, watching Show's hand linger in the air. "Tap, damn you," he whispered. Finally, Show lowered his hand and slammed it against the ring a couple of times.

He'd tapped out.

John Cena won.

"Yes!" Jeff jumped up and down, clapping excitedly, "That's it, baby! That's it!" he watched Cena's grin as his arm was raised in victory and he smiled, easing back on the couch. "Yes…"

Jeff was startled when there was a knock on the door. Blinking, he looked through the peephole. His eyes brightened, "Matty!" he hugged his older brother tightly.

Matt grinned, "Hey, bro." He patted Jeff's back. "You nervous?"

Jeff nodded, "Absolutely…" he blinked. "How did you know I was in here?"

Matt grinned, "The marks on your neck, Jeff. I knew they had to be from someone…and the last guy you were with was John…so I just did some math. Why'd you take him back? He broke your heart…"

Jeff smiled, "But he's glued it together again…" he closed his eyes, tracing the marks on his neck. Matt and John would both kill him if they found out that they were actually from Phil.

John Cena burst into the room, picking Jeff up into his arms. "I did it," he murmured, kissing Jeff's neck. He twirled the smaller male around, nuzzling him softly.

Jeff giggled, wrapping his arms around John, "You did it," he said nodding, staring proudly at John.

Matt coughed, "Congrats, John."

John looked over at him, "Oh, hey, Matt…listen, I know you want nothing more than to kill me for what I did to your brother…but hear me out, I still love him and I wanna make this work."

Matt smiled, shaking his head, "Jeff looks happy, it's alright with me. Just don't screw up again Cena." He moved towards the door, "Imma go get Evan, alright?" he smiled at Jeff, "You're match is next, bro. Good luck."

Jeff grinned and kissed John roughly. He broke apart, panting, "I don't need luck," he zoomed out the door.

John chuckled, "That's my baby." He sat down and waited for Matt and Evan to return.



'_Owe…oh fuck…'_ Jeff pressed a hand to his shoulder, an agonized look on his face. He'd fallen from a dangerous height onto a steel ladder…and it fucking hurt. He hissed, sitting up.

He would not give up. He would not!

He and Edge battled it out a bit more. Finally, Jeff managed to pull Edge through the ladder so that he was stuck in between the second and third rung. Jeff moved the other side of the ladder and climbed, ignoring Edge's screams and flailing arms.

Jeff reached up and grabbed the brass ring. He tugged at the strap and pulled the belt loose. _**He had won!!**_

Jeff shoved his hair behind him, staring down at Edge. The guy looked out of it, his eyes were wide and he looked broken. Too bad!

Jeff held the belt up high before climbing down the stairs. He reached the top turn buckle and raised his belt, listening to the screaming fans.

'_I did it…I really did-'_

Familiar music started the play.

Jeff stopped, his eyes widening. '_Oh…oh god.'_

Turning, he collapsed, seeing CM Punk stare down at him, his eyes intense. Jeff stared back at him, hurt and confused.

CM Punk cashed in, handing the briefcase to the referee. He smirked, picking Jeff up.

Jeff tried to stand, but his knees were weak. He felt himself being throw over Punk's shoulders. Then, an unbearable pain in his temple.

The GTS.

Punk pinned Jeff.

'_No! I just got that damn belt!'_ Right before the referee slammed down his hand for the three count, Jeff kicked out.



'_What the hell…how did he kick out?'_ Phil licked his lips and turned to his little enigma. He was wincing and grimacing in pain…god, he looked delicious. Phil growled and stalked towards Jeff. He was surprised when Jeff pulled him into an inside cradle.

1…2…

He kicked out, his face expressing his surprise. Fuck, his plan could have been ruined…just like that!

Standing, Phil delivered a rough kick to Jeff's temple before setting him up for the GTS.

"I'll see you when you get up," he whispered to Jeff, before crashing his knee to Jeff's temple for the second time.

1…2…3!

Jeff moaned, turning and twisting in pain.

Phil smirked, holding up the belt. '_And now…I'll have you too.'_



After the show, Phil waited around the locker room, certain that Jeff would barge in at any moment.

He heard heavy fists crash against the door and he smirked. He walked over and opened the door, "What took you so-" he crashed to the floor, the right hook to his jaw sending him reeling.

Phil smirked, looking up. His smirk fell.

He expected _Jeff Hardy_…he was not expecting an angry _John Cena_.



_**Phil is fucked.**_

_**XD.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: Addicted_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Phil Brooks, Matt Hardy, Edge or any other wrestlers in this ficcy._

_Summary: As a straight-edge, Phil Brooks isn't supposed to be addicted to drugs. And he isn't. What he __**is**__ addicted to is a lot worse. And why is that? Well, simply because of the fact that it's Jeff Hardy. SLASH!_

_Requested by: wwefan5_



Phil shuffled to his feet, "What the fuck?" he snarled, holding onto his jaw.

John glared and shoved his fist to Phil's gut, sending him crashing down again. "The fuck was that?! I thought Jeff was your friend!" he grabbed Phil's collar, bringing them face-to-face. "How could you do that?" he shook Phil hard and brought his knee up, catching Phil in the abdomen.

Before Phil could answer, John dropped him, his face revealing his disgust. "Stay away from Jeff," he snarled. He moved to go.

Phil growled, "Why should I stay away from him!?" There was no _fucking_ way he would stop seeing Jeff.

John glared at him once more, "Because. He's mine. You touch my boyfriend and I break your little body." He left, slamming the door.

Phil slowly sat up. His body shook, his teeth gnashed, his eyes reddened. "Yours?! He's _mine!_" Phil punched the locker, "I fucked him _right here_!" There was no use, Cena was long gone and hadn't heard him.

Phil growled in anger.

"Baby?"

Phil unclenched his fists.

"Congradulations!" John Hennigan cooed, cupping his cheeks. He had just come in…he hadn't heard what had been said.

Phil forced a smile, "Thank you…" he accepted the hug.

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck! This wasn't how it was supposed to go!'_ He smirked, _'Stay away from Jeff…yeah fucking right. I'll see you on Tuesday, Jeffy.'_



_-Monday, June 8th-_

"Watch my finger," Jeff whispered softly.

John frowned, gently running his thumb over Jeff's small hand, "Oh, honey…does it hurt?" he searched Jeff's eyes for an honest answer.

Jeff smiled, "It does…but it's a soothing pain." His bangs shadowed his eyes. '_You mother-fucker…you selfish bastard…'_

Matt sighed, "I'm sorry, Jeffro…I know how close you and Phil were…" he was sitting next to the couple, Evan on his lap.

Jeff smiled weakly, "Apparently…we weren't all that close at all." _'Bullshit…you jealous fuck…You're so dead tomorrow, Phil.'_

John sighed, "At least you don't have to worry about him messing with you anymore."

Jeff blinked, "What do you mean?" _'Oh, god…he knows…John knows…'_

John smiled, kissing Jeff's hand, "I confronted him after the show in the locker room…told him to keep his sorry as away from you. Told him that you were mine."

Jeff's eyes widened, "You…you did?" he bit his bottom lip. _'Oh, shit…this is gonna get even worse now…'_

"Did he say anything to you?" Evan asked, playing with Matt's hair.

The blue eyed male shook his head, "Nah…I left before he could say anything."

'_He still doesn't know…'_ Jeff closed his eyes, '_I can still find a way to end this…'_

Evan smiled, "Well, let's not think about it now." He moved over to the TV, bending over the DVD player, "I've got some movies, let's just relax."

Jeff felt John's arm around him and he sighed, resting his head on John's shoulder. '_What am I going to do…what am I going to do?'_

Hours later, they were all asleep, the movie playing in the background.



Phil smirked, toying around with his belt. _His_ belt. He stopped smiling suddenly and with a grunt, he tossed the belt onto the bed. He had the belt, sure…but he didn't have what mattered.

Hearing the door open, he twitched, watching John and Miz pile in. "Um…babe?"

John grinned at him, "Want to come to the bar with us?" his eyes were hopeful.

'_Fuck no, I don't…'_ Phil smiled warmly, "I'm kind of tired, babe. You and Miz go on, I'll catch up later."

John sighed, "Alright…" he kissed Phil gently and left the room.

Phil watched him go and snorted. "He really is as dumb as he looks…" he licked his lips, his fists clenching. "Cena took Jeff back…that fucker…and he has the nerve to tell _me_ to stay away from him?"

Phil closed his eyes.

"_You like the way I fuck you, doll-face?" Phil taunted, pulling out of Jeff. He forced the man onto his knees and took him again, this time harder. He grunted, hearing Jeff's keening wails of lust._

"_Yes, yes! I love the way you fuck me!" Jeff cried out. He fisted his hands on the sheets, his cries becoming louder._

_Phil smirked, "Who can fuck you better than this?" he wrapped one fist into Jeff's hair and used the other one trace Jeff's belly piercing. He pulled out all the way, spitting on his cock before diving it back in, watching with narrowed eyes as Jeff arched, screaming his name loudly._

"_No one!" Jeff yelled, "You're the only one who fucks me so good!" He collapsed onto the bed when Phil released his hair. He lay there, panting and flushed._

_Phil chuckled, "Good boy."_

Slamming his fist against the wall, Phil panted harshly, his cock hard. "Damn it all…I'll get you back…mark my words…you're mine."



_-Tuesday, June 9__th__; Friday Night Smackdown Taping-_

He came out to his music, holding the belt high. The crowd was brutal. There were a lot of boos. He anticipated it. Hell, he'd cashed in at a time _no one_ wanted him to. But he had to do it. And he did.

He made his way down to the ring, grabbing a mic.

"I can't take back what I did…nor do I _want _to." He spoke some more, trying to enlighten his fans. "It wasn't the most popular decision…but I've never done anything to do be popular…I've done it for what's _best_ for me." '_And nothing is best for me…than Jeff Hardy.'_

"I will represent the entire…" he heard Jeff's music and continued, then looked over. His eyes narrowed. '_You're wearing white…as if you're innocent.'_ He smirked, '_you're not innocent…you slut.'_

Jeff clapped mockingly before grabbing a mic. No one but Phil could see the anger and disgust in his eyes.



Jeff smiled, listening to the "Hardy" chants.

"I didn't come here to complain…that's not my style." He licked his lips. "You had an opportunity to cash in; anyone would have done the same, but let me tell you, you cashed in on the _wrong_ guy."

He moved closer to Phil, getting up in his face. He stared into the light eyes, his own threatening to close. He rolled his eyes at Phil's words.

"You're angry…"

Jeff frowned. _'No shit…'_

He listened intently as Phil talked. He snarled.

"I don't care about your reasons…" he shuddered, noticing the smirk Phil was giving him. "Do you care about your fans?" he shook his head, "I don't walk the path you do and I never will." Once again, he stepped a bit closer.

"I want my rematch for _my_ title, _**tonight!**_"

He watched Phil grin at him and he with-held the urge to slap him.

Then…Edge stepped in like as ass.



Phil tore his eyes away from Jeff's pretty figure and turned to look at Edge. What was this bullshit about wanting to be him? Ha.

'_Did he just call me pretty-boy???'_ Phil twitched.

Edge rambled on and on. Before he said, "If there is _anyone_ who will get a title shot tonight it will be me. Get it? Got it? Good!"

Phil looked away from Edge when Jeff spoke.

"Yeah that's not gonna happen because you're both full of-" he didn't finish, instead, hammered Edge with the mic, tossing him out of the ring.

Phil's eyes widened and doubled over in pain, feeling Jeff kick his abdomen. He felt himself being set up for the Twist of Fate and he rode it, crashing down on the mat. He groaned, moving towards his back.

'_Oh, crap…bad idea.'_

He felt Jeff's body crash onto his a second time, but this time it was because of a painful Swanton. He turned, grunting in pain. He didn't miss the pain on Jeff's face though. Oh, it was there.

He stood, holding onto his stomach, wincing in pain. He listened to what Teddy Long said and he smirked, turning to look at Jeff, who glared over at him.

'_You're gonna be so fucked up after that much…and Cena isn't here…don't worry baby, I'll take care of you,'_ he shot Jeff an intense look, smirking when the pretty blonde rolled his green eyes up to the ceiling.



Jeff sighed, "No, baby, I'm fine." He held the phone up with his shoulder, rubbing his shoulder with his hand. "Yeah, I'll be careful." He smiled, "I love you too. Bye." He hung up.

"You are such a slut."

Jeff turned, "Fuck you, Punk." He quickly stood, backing away from the other male when he stepped forewords.

Phil chuckled, forcing Jeff into a corner. "You hurt me, Jeff…" he cooed, cupping Jeff's chin roughly.

"Good," Jeff snarled. "I want nothing more than to hurt you for what you did to me."

Phil chuckled, "All because I took your title?" his voice lowered, "Or…because you still think of me, even if you're with Cena?"

Before Jeff could answer, he was picked up, his legs forced to wrap around Phil's waist. "Damn it! Let me go!" he moved his fists forewords but they were caught and pinned above his head.

Phil used one hand, holding Jeff's hands above him. "Why did you wear that tonight?" he asked softly. He searched Jeff's eyes. "Isn't this the same outfit you wore the first time we made love?"

Jeff hissed, "We never made love, you just fucked me."

Phil smirked, "Sounds like love." He kissed Jeff softly, sweetly. He used his other hand to lift Jeff's shirt, playing with his stomach piercing. "I've missed you so fucking much…" he bit Jeff's bottom lip, sinking his teeth into the lip ring.

Jeff moaned in pain, his legs tightening around Phil, "Please, no…" he lowered his head, "We're…both in relationships…we can't do this!"

Phil chuckled, "And yet, you're hard." He pressed his lips to Jeff's again, forcing his tongue into his mouth. He pulled away when Jeff bit his tongue. Smirking, he shook his head, "Do you remember when you told me that no one fucked you like I did?"

Jeff closed his eyes.

"You do, don't you?" Phil peeled off Jeff's shirt. "I've thought about you as I fucked John…hell, I almost said your name."

"Is there not _one_ part of you that feels guilty!?" Jeff yelled, his eyes actually tearing. "John loves you so much and you're fucking me!"

Phil glared down at Jeff, moving his hands to the older man's ass, "_This_ is what I keep coming for. Who's fault was it, Jeff? Do you remember? Remember how it started?"

Jeff whimpered, "I didn't know it would continue!"

Phil smirked, "That's your fucking fault." He pulled off Jeff's belt before roughly pulling his pants down. Moving his hands to his own body, he pulled off his wrestling gear and stroked his hard cock. "Bend over."

Jeff hesitated. "Phil, please, my match-" he felt his head turn with the force of the slap before he was roughly turned around. He gasped in surprise as he was entered, "Owe, fuck!"

Phil moaned, his eyes tightly closed. God, it felt amazing to be back inside Jeff's tight body…his forever tight, tight ass. "God, baby, I've missed you," he moved his hands up Jeff's chest, tweaking the stiff little nipples. "Fuck, you feel so good stretched out on my cock…so good."

Jeff tried not to make a sound. He clenched his teeth, the tears rolling down his cheeks. Oh, god…it _did_ feel good…it felt amazing. John was amazing at sex…but Phil…god, he just had something…

Phil shook his hair away from his face and licked his lips, pulling Jeff to stand straight, his chest to Jeff's back. He moved his hips up, thrusting roughly into Jeff's tight body, "Scream for me," he whispered, lapping at Jeff's cheek, "Scream, baby."

Jeff shook his head, "No," he whined. He sucked in a high gasp as Phil tugged at his nipple, "Oh, god…no, please no!" he felt his cock throb in pleasure. "So…good, too good…!" he cried out, screaming loudly.

Phil panted, watching Jeff. "Fucking beautiful," he whispered softly. He missed the way Jeff's eyes widened.

'_He…he called me…'_ Jeff jerked, feeling Phil stroke his cock. He wept silently as he came, coating Phil's hand in cum. He felt Phil's hard cock throb inside him before he heard Phil groan, his cum seeping inside of his body.

Phil panted, holding Jeff to his chest. He brought his hand up, licking off the cum. He turned Jeff in his arms, kissing him lovingly. "Mine," he murmured.

Jeff sobbed, his hands coming up to cover his eyes. "Leave…now…" he whimpered out.

Phil stood, pulling up his tights. "I will go…but only because my match is next. Tonight, you're coming home with me. Fuck anyone who gets in my way."

Jeff shuddered, waiting for him to leave.

'_Why…why do I let him do this to me…?'_ He hung his head, his tears continuing to fall.



"Fucking Jericho," Phil spat, rubbing the back of his neck. He stomped to his locker room, licking his lips when he noticed his boyfriend sitting on the couch. "Hey, babe. Nice match," he murmured absently, moving towards the bathroom.

John snorted, "Thanks." He crossed his arms, waiting for Phil to shower. Phil had been acting odd lately…and he wanted to find out what the hell was going on.

A while later, Phil came out, a towel wrapped around his waist. He frowned, not liking the look John was giving him. "What's with you?"

John frowned, "Look who's talking. You've been acting different, Phil…is there anything you want to tell me?" his eyes remained locked to Phil's.

'_What's this…? An opening? Why don't I just dump his ass…If I do, I could have Jeff all I want.'_ Phil licked his lips. '_No…what am I thinking? I've been with him for months…I don't love Jeff…it's just sex.'_ He sat down next to John, cupping his cheeks. '_Or…is it…just sex?'_

"I'm sorry…I just…don't know how I feel about you anymore." Phil murmured. He watched John's dark brown eyes lower. "Really…that's all."

John nodded, his eyes still lowered, "Okay…" he stood, running a hand over his hair, "What do we do now, then?" his heart was aching…

"I think its best…if we just separate," Phil whispered. He bit hit bottom lip. '_What the hell am I doing…? I thought I was in love with John…'_ Jeff flashed into his mind. '_No…I'm not in love with John, not anymore.'_

John sighed and nodded, "Okay. I think it's for the best." He smiled sadly, "It's been fun, Phil…bye."

"Bye…" Phil watched him go. Sighing, he sat back on his couch, staring up at the ceiling. '_Good…no more distractions. Now…'_ his eyes narrowed. '_To get Cena out of the way…'_



'_Late! I'm fucking late!'_ Jeff pulled on his black arm band, rolling it up his arm. He heard the cheers from the fans and he smiled. God, he was in so much pain though…his back, his shoulder…his finger…all throbbing in pain.

He paced the ring, waiting for Edge.

He eyed the bigger man, not removing his eyes from his. God, he hated Edge…

He almost jumped in surprised when Punk's music played. He licked his lips, watching him. He watched him walk to the announce table and shook his head, focusing on Edge as the bell rung.

Jeff punched at Edge's back as he reached for his leg.

The fight was on.



"I don't like Edge…I have nothing against Jeff Hardy." Phil murmured, commentating the match. He watched Edge batter up little Jeff, his eyes narrowing in anger. He didn't like seeing Jeff beat so up.

Phil watched Jeff move away from the post, causing Edge to crash against it. It looked like Edge hurt his shoulder.

Jeff had the upper hand for a while after that. Phil hid a smile. Jeff was so cute. "Jeff Hardy's a smart competitor…" he murmured when JR asked his opinion on Jeff's fighting style.

'_Do I have a favorite? Course I do.'_ He smirked when he heard the next question. "No, Jeff takes more chances but I've beaten Edge in the past before."

Phil narrowed his eyes, watching Edge grab Jeff's hair, pushing him to the second rope, choking him. Jeff moved away as Edge jumped at him, holding onto his knee.

Edge caught Jeff's knee in a tight grip and threw punches at it. Soon though, Jeff broke away and took Edge down with a clothesline. He moved to the top rope for the whisper in the wind, but Edge shoved him, causing him to fall, his legs hung up on the rope from his upside down position.

Phil's eyes narrowed, watching the look of agony on Jeff's beautiful face. Jeff was in a bad way after that, Edge has him right where he wanted him.

Phil watched Edge ram Jeff's knee against the steel post. He bit his bottom lip. Edge went for the cover.

1…2…kick out.

Phil smirked when JR made a statement about him loving to compete. "I do…I'm addicted to it, JR." Phil murmured. '_I'm…addicted to Jeff.'_

Phil watched Edge go up to the top rope. No. Jeff got him with a kick to the stomach, then a DDT.

Now, both were down.



'_I can't take it…_' Jeff thought, his insides ready to burst.

He stood, slowly, delivering a Russian leg sweep to Edge. He went for the pinfall, but Edge kicked out. Jeff slammed Edge down and climbed the ropes, landing on Edge with a leg drop.

Edge was hurt for a few moments, but he was able to stand and get the upper hand once he grabbed Jeff's knees, pulling them out from under him, causing the younger man to fall.

Jeff's eyes widened in pain when Edge locked in the Sharpshooter; but he managed to grab the ropes after only a few seconds of torture. He pulled himself up, his body crying out in pain. He went for the cover, kick out again. He leaned against the ring post, his body aching.

Edge lunged at him.

Jeff saw him coming and moved, watching Edge crash into the turnbuckle. He hit the Twist of Fate and went up for the Swanton. Edge moved out of the way and Jeff growled, charging Edge from the apron.

Both crashed down. It took several moments for them to get up again. Then, Edge grabbed hold of Jeff, picking him up.

Jeff's eyes widened when Edge picked him up, tossing him to Phil, crashing against him hard.



Phil grunted, feeling Jeff's body connect with his. He heard Jeff moan in pain and growled, moving into the ring to Edge, beating the hell out of him. '_Little fucker!'_

He realized too late that he had just caused the match against Jeff. He attacked Edge and now Jeff was disqualified. '_Ah, shit…'_ he felt Jeff hit him hard and then all he felt was Jeff's fists pummeling him.

'_Dammit! Get off!'_ he stood, hitting Jeff a couple of good times before picking him up, delivering a harsh GTS to Jeff's temple. He looked down at him, his eyes hard. He watched Jeff arch and twist in pain and he frowned.

Fuck. There went his plans again.



_**Take note that I suck at writing fight scenes, XD.**_

_**Things are gonna get a lot harder now. XD.**_

_**Oh, just so you know, the wording in **__italics __**are memories. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: Addicted_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Phil Brooks, Matt Hardy, Edge or any other wrestlers in this ficcy._

_Summary: As a straight-edge, Phil Brooks isn't supposed to be addicted to drugs. And he isn't. What he __**is**__ addicted to is a lot worse. And why is that? Well, simply because of the fact that it's Jeff Hardy. SLASH!_

_Requested by: wwefan5_



"It wasn't supposed to happen that way, starshine!" Phil explained, following Jeff to the locker room, "I wanted you to win, really, I did, but-"

"Brooks…shut the fuck up. Please." Jeff growled. He was walking quickly, trying to get away from Phil.

"What the hell are you so pissed about? You're gonna fight me for my title on Monday!" Phil stepped quickly, blocking Jeff.

"Move," Jeff hissed, raising a hand, "I swear, I'll slap you."

Phil smirked, his eyes glittered with lust, "Slap me," he purred.

Jeff twitched, "You've got to be the most infuriating…" he trailed off, his eyes slowly narrowing. "Listen, I _need_ to shower, I'm all sticky."

Phil raised a brow. He smirked, "You're sticky, you say?"

Jeff didn't miss the twinkle in the other man's eye. "Yes. Sweaty and sticky. Now, move!" he shoved Phil aside and went into the locker room.

Phil chuckled, walking in right after him. "You're staying with me tonight," he reminded Jeff.

A low hiss was his answer.

"Down, kitty," Phil murmured, dropping his belt and bag. He pulled out a pair of baggy shorts and tugged them on after he removed his tights. "How long are you going to be?"

"As long as I want to be," Jeff snapped. He tugged off his shirt and tossed it at Phil. "Put that in with my stuff."

Phil grumbled, "Bossy bitch." He heard the shower running and he bit his lip ring. "I'm giving you fifteen minutes. If you're not out by then, I'm pulling you out naked."

"You wouldn't dare," Jeff's voice came.

Phil smirked and set his clock.

_-15 minutes later-_

"Damn it!" Jeff beat his fists against Phil's back. "You could have at least let me put on pants!" All he had on was an over-sized shirt that barely covered his ass cheeks.

Phil chuckled, bouncing Jeff on his shoulder. "Nah, I like the view." He had one hand on Jeff's lower back, and the other hand was carrying their bags.

Jeff snarled, crossing his arms. "I'm really cold, Phil!"

He gasped loudly when his barely covered ass met the cold hood of Phil's car. He shuddered, whimpering lowly. "C-c-cold!"

Phil pressed his body closer to Jeff, pushing him down on the car. "You're cold?" he murmured seductively. He slid his hands up Jeff's thighs, pushing up the shirt. "Want me to keep you warm?"

Jeff whined, his eyes closing, "Please, Phil…" he tilted his head back, feeling Phil's lips at his neck. He moaned a bit, arching up, his bare erection rubbing against Phil's denim-covered one.

Phil licked his lips, not bothering to resist. He unzipped his zipper, tugging his hard cock out. He pressed his lips to Jeff's, pulling him down a bit. Putting his cock at Jeff's pucker, he teasingly pushed in, biting his bottom lip as he watched the thick head slip into the tight little pucker.

Jeff sighed, his hands spread out behind him, holding his body up. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as Phil started to thrust. "Phil," he murmured softly. He looked up, noticing Phil watching him.

Smiling easily, Phil slowed his thrusts, "Jeff…" he lowered his head, kissing Jeff softly. He brought Jeff closer, holding onto his wrists gently. He began to push a bit harder, panting as Jeff moaned.

'_Why am I enjoying this? I have a boyfriend…I'm cheating on it…but it feels so right…so good…wait, what the fuck am I doing?!'_ Jeff shoved Phil off of him, shuddering as the warmth of Phil's body left him, making him even colder than before.

Phil gave him a dark look, "What the hell was that for?" his cock dripped with precum, looking red and really hard.

Jeff bit his bottom lip, "My knee…hurts." what a shitty lie.

Phil stared at him for a few seconds. He smirked. "Alright." He didn't even bother to tuck his cock away. Instead, he picked up the forgotten bags and put them in the trunk of his car. "Let's go."

Jeff blinked. '_That was almost too easy…'_

He got into the car after Phil did and sighed, happy to be out of the cold. He picked up his wet hair, trying to wrap it up in a bun. "Ugh, I left my hair tie behind because of your impatient ass." He let the wet strands fall, shuddering.

Phil chuckled, "So sorry." He gripped the steering wheel with one hand and then grabbed the back of Jeff's neck with the other, pulling his face down.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jeff asked, alarmed. He swallowed in understanding when his cheek was poked at by Phil's cock. "_Now_? You could kill us."

"Don't care," Phil chuckled. "Just do it. It's been awhile since I'm had that hot little mouth around my cock. And since your knee hurts too much, it's the least you could do for me."

Jeff shot him an annoyed glare. '"_Least you could" do my fucking ass.'_ He shook his head and opened his mouth, slowly strolling his tongue piercing over Phil's cock. He lapped at the precum and closed his eyes, moaning softly at the taste.

Phil gripped the steering wheel hard, shaking his hair out of his eyes. "Fuck, that mouth is so fucking hot around my cock." He thrusted up a bit, biting back a growl as Jeff sucked him down further, "That's it, blow my dick."

Jeff relaxed his throat muscled and moved his head lower, fitting Phil inside his mouth. He coughed a bit, feeling his eyes water. He moved back up and cried out in annoyance as his face was drenched in cum. "Dammit you mother fucker!" he rubbed at his eyes, hoping none got in.

Phil snickered, "Sorry." No he wasn't. He glanced at Jeff out of the corner of his eye and smirked. "You look fucking hot with my cum all over you're face…leave it on."

Jeff snorted, "Hell no." He reached a hand up the wipe his face and blinked when it was caught. He looked up at Phil, seeing those light colored eyes darken.

"Leave…it…_on_." Phil whispered.

Jeff's mouth dropped open a bit. Sighing, he pulled his hand out of Phil's grip and returned it to his side. Great. Now he'd have to have cum on his face for four hours while they drove to the nearest hotel, and then, walk into the hotel with a cum-stained face.

Awesome.



Checking the time, he saw that it was already three a.m. Phil pulled into the parking lot and glanced at Jeff. He blinked.

Jeff lay curled up on his side, his head resting against his shoulder. He was asleep. And still with that cum on his face.

Phil bit his tongue to keep from laughing. He got out of the car, asking some bellhop to take his bags in and walked over to Jeff's door. He watched Jeff's eyes flutter open.

"Morning, starshine." He whispered playfully. He picked Jeff up, holding him in his arms like a child. He made sure his arms covered Jeff's ass completely. No one else needed to look at that gorgeous ass but him.

Once he checked in, which was hard seeing as Jeff was still a bit sleepy, Phil carried him to the elevator. "I'm not fucking you tonight," he announced, "But only because I know you're actually beat up after the match." He stepped aside as the bellhop carrying their bags stepped in with them.

"How nice of you," Jeff murmured dryly, his head resting on Phil's shoulder. "Can I get this damn jizz off of my face already?"

The bellhop flushed, his eyes widening.

"Once we're inside," Phil promised. He balanced Jeff with one arm and slid his key card through, waiting for the bellhop to leave their bags inside and then leave. "That kid probably saw all that cum on you…he was hard as hell when he left."

"Wonderful," Jeff murmured sarcastically. He pulled away from Phil and headed to the bathroom.

Phil pulled off his shirt and fell face-down on the bed. He heard the water turn off and opened his eyes, seeing Jeff step out of the bathroom.

Jeff sighed and fell on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Phil watched him carefully. "Miss your thug?

Jeff frowned, "John isn't a thug…" he turned on his side. "And actually…no, I don't miss him." He glanced back at Phil, smiling a bit.

Phil blinked. He smiled weakly in response. '_Damn it…'_



_-Monday June 15__th__-_

John Cena frowned, walking back to his locker room. "Shit, _I_ did all the fucking work and he just goes on and pins the big bastard for the win." He seethed, his eyes narrowing.

He opened his door and stepped in. He rolled his eyes, "Out. Now."

Randy frowned, "Come on, man, I'm sorry…this was my only chance though." He stood, strumming his fingers over his belt. "Come on, you're my best friend…can't you just be happy for me?"

John sighed, "Yeah, look…I'm sorry. I know it was every man for himself…congrats." He played around with his dog tags, "Now, I actually really wanted to shower…so, get your ass out!" he grinned playfully.

Randy smiled, "Thank's a lot John, you're the one." He skipped happily out of John's locker room.

John shook his head, "Gay."

"So are you!" Randy called back.

John grinned and shut his door. "Ah, well…I'll get it next time." He headed for the shower. '_Then, I can watch Jeff win his title back from that jackass Phil.'_

Well…that didn't exactly happen.



Before the match began though, Phil had an interview with Josh Matthews.

Phil sighed, listening Josh ask him about most of the fans were upset about how he had cashed in on Jeff. "Hm…you know it's funny…last year, I cashed in and everyone loved it. This year, I cash in on Jeff and everyone is against me."

Phil blinked when Matt came up to him. '_Well, that's odd…_'

Matt had his "black cloud" grin on his face. "You shouldn't regret anything…if I were in that situation, I would have done the same thing."

Phil smirked, "Oh yeah? That would be hard to do considering you never won Money In the Bank…you've never been champion, not once…let alone twice. So, don't try to empathize with me. We're nothing alike…we're not even friends. You thrive on jealousy and grief and I _earn_ my award." Phil smirked, seeing Matt's eyes darken, before he left.



A while later, the triple threat began.

Edge came out first, doing his usual ring jeering. And then Jeff came out. Edge slid out of the ring.

Jeff sighed, greeting his fans like usual. His face paint was on. A black spider-web like design amongst ghost white paint. He climbed the turnbuckle and stared down at Edge. '_Hm…'_

He fell back and smiled, happy to be home. He grinned at a fan and noticed Edge watching him. He stared rudely back. Then, Punk's music came on. The crowd's reaction was mixed, but a lot of them booed.

After they were announced, the fight began.



Phil twitched. Sheesh. Jeff was so psyched…it scared him a bit. He let out a gasp of surprise when Jeff came at him. He grunted in pain as Jeff punched and kicked at him for a couple of moments.

Jeff pinned Phil. Kick out.

Oddly enough after Phil kicked out, Edge pinned Jeff, who kicked out and then Phil pinned Edge, who also kicked out. Edge moved out of the ring, hoping to catch a break. No such luck. Phil did a high risk move on Edge where he dove from in between the second and top ropes, landing directly on top of Edge. Both were down for a few. Slowly standing, they faced the ring and had no time to move when Jeff came down on both of them.

Everything was on and off for a while, until Edge got rid of Jeff for several moments by tossing him out of the ring. After beating up on Phil for a while, Edge pulled him onto the top rope for a suplex off the top. Jeff intervened, and went for Phil, trying to lift him up into a suplex. Phil blocked, giving Edge enough time to slide under Jeff, lifting the younger male onto his shoulders.

Punk stood on the top rope, preparing to spear Jeff off of Edge's shoulders. He jumped. Jeff saw it coming though and he rolled forewords in a cradle, Phil crashing to his side and allowing Jeff to pin Edge. Edge kicked out.

After a while, Edge had Phil in a tight grip, but after a few minutes, Phil broke it. Phil was top dog for a while. Jeff was outside the ring, on steel stairs, in pain. When he got back in though, Phil pushed him to the turnbuckle and then leapt, catching Jeff in the temple with his knee, and then doing the same to Edge. Pulling Edge off of the turnbuckle he ran, clotheslining Jeff with Edge still in his hold, causing the older blonde to land on his face. Phil pinned Jeff, but Jeff kicked out.

Phil picked Jeff up for a GTS, but Edge land's a chop block on Phil's leg, causing him to drop Jeff and hold his knee in pain. Edge shoves Phil down and maneuvers his legs around, holding Phil in a sharpshooter. Jeff took advantage of this, wrapping his arms tightly around Edge's neck in a sleeper hold.

Edge, fading quickly, breaks the hold on Phil, and Jeff covers him but Phil steps in, ruining the pin.

Phil tugged on Jeff's arm and swung him to the turnbuckle. Edge then turns Phil to the turnbuckle, causing his back to crash against Jeff's chest. Edge went for spear; and Phil jumped out of the way, hopping over Edge and taking him down with Jeff's help.

Jeff was now in control. He pinned Phil.

Kick out.

Jeff goes for Swanton but Edge stopped him, running into the ropes, causing Jeff to get caught on the ropes in a very painful way. Edge goes for spear, on Phil but Phil blocks it and reverses it into a slam.

Pin, kick out by Edge.

Jeff's holding onto his groin, in pain. He leaned up a bit, trying to stand.

Phil picks up Edge, going for a GTS. Jeff stops it though and grabs Phil's neck, going for the Twist of Fate.

Twist of Fate was reversed and Edge spears Jeff, after Phil moved away. The spear almost literally broke Jeff in half. It came on too roughly, leaving him writing in pain.

The match went on, Phil injured knee on the stairs and he was still out, being checked by doctors.

Edge went for a cross body on Jeff, but Jeff did the same, leaving both injured.

Phil was still out, balancing himself on one foot, his face revealing his pain.

Jeff ran towards the turnbuckle, landing a whisper in the wind on Edge. Jeff went for the pinfall but Phil pulled Jeff off of Edge, pulling him out of the ring. Jeff, pissed, beat up Phil's injured knee and slipped back inside the ring only to be caught by Edge.

Edge grabbed Jeff with an inside cradle and Jeff kicked out.

Jeff stood, hitting the Twist of Fate on Edge, leaving him on the ring floor, spread out. Jeff went for the Swanton, and nailed it. He moved on top of Edge, pinning him down. Phil intervened again.

Phil grabbed Jeff's arm and swung him to the steel stairs, leaving Phil to pin Edge .

1…2…3…CM Punk wins.



'_Owe, fuck!' _Phil held up his belt, his knee stumbling weakly. What the hell had he done to himself?! It fucking hurt!

He heard the GM's theme and looked up at the ramp, seeing the older man smiling widely.

"At the Bash, it'll be CM Punk vs.…Jeff Hardy! Holla!"

Phil sighed, staring over at Jeff, whose hands were joined adorably, mouthing a "thank you" to Teddy Long.

This would never end.



_**Sorry I took so long, I'm really sick. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_Title: Addicted_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Phil Brooks, Matt Hardy, Edge or any other wrestlers in this ficcy._

_Summary: As a straight-edge, Phil Brooks isn't supposed to be addicted to drugs. And he isn't. What he __**is**__ addicted to is a lot worse. And why is that? Well, simply because of the fact that it's Jeff Hardy. SLASH!_

_Requested by: wwefan5_



_-Monday Morning, June 22nd-_

'_I hope that fucking punk shattered his knee.' _John cradled Jeff to his chest, playing with the strands of dyed hair. Jeff's back was a bit bruised after being backed into the steel stairs by Phil.

Jeff frowned, his fingers idly playing with John's abs. '_He deliberately hurt me…he was never supposed to shove me onto the steel stairs…he was only supposed to pull me out and then slide in to pin Edge…but he didn't. He hurt me. All for that title…__**my**__ title.'_

His eyes hardened. Phil was going to fucking get it.

It was time to end this shit. Whatever the hell it was. Tonight was Raw…he'd be there just for a quick match with Rey and Khali against Edge, Ziggler and Jericho. And then afterwards, he'd get Phil



Phil licked his lips, gently kneading his knee. It actually didn't hurt anymore, but he just wanted to make sure that nothing was out of place. His eyes narrowed, thinking of last night.

He had wanted to hurt Jeff…but why? Why did seeing Jeff in pain make him so hot? Why did he even want Jeff?

"Little slut was the one who started this anyway," he murmured, eyes closing.

-_Months Ago-_

_He yawned, driving around to get to the hotel. Fuck, he was tired. He couldn't wait to just get to bed._

_He drove slowly and stopped when someone caught his eye. He smiled, driving up next to the guy. He rolled down his window. "Hey there, starshine," he joked, "Want a ride?"_

_The pretty male grinned at him, emerald eyes shining. "Gee, thanks, Cookie Monster."_

_Phil laughed, opening the door, "Don't call me that. It's either Chicago Made or Championship Material."_

_Jeff slid into the car, smiling softly. "Sure." He buckled in his seat belt and closed his eyes, a soft frown tugging at his lips._

_Phil glanced at him, "So," he bit his lip ring, "How are things with Cena?"_

_There was a long silence before Jeff finally answered. "Actually, he dumped me a little while ago…" he smiled wryly. "Schedules...just made it hard for us to see each other."_

_Phil swallowed, "Awe, fuck…sorry, man." And he was. Jeff was a cool guy and he deserved to be happy._

"_It's fine," Jeff nibbled on his lower lip. "He was kind about it." Playing with the straps of his bag, he spoke up, "How're things with Hennigan?"_

"_Awesome," Phil said happily, "We're so in love."_

"_Sounds perfect," Jeff whispered. He fiddled with his hands._

"_Oh…oh, fuck…Jeff, I'm so sorry." Phil made a left and parked in a vacant spot._

"_Don't be," Jeff murmured, stepping out of the car._

_Phil quickly rushed out, grabbing his bag. "Who are you staying with?"_

_Jeff shrugged, "Myself, I guess. Matt is staying with Evan."_

"_Well, I'm staying by myself also…want to room together?" Phil waited for Jeff to respond._

_Jeff smiled, a bit wearily. "Alright, sure."_

_-Now-_

Phil's eyes narrowed. "I invited him into my room, though…so…was it both our faults?"

Licking his lips, Phil frowned, shaking his head. "No. Bullshit. He should have never drunk so much…we wouldn't have fucked if he didn't drink all that damn alcohol."

He closed his eyes, his mouth dry.

"Just a couple of hours more…" Phil was almost positive that Jeff didn't know that he would be at the arena tonight. He wasn't really even going to do anything. Just commentate.

'_I'll find a way to get close to him…'_



_-Monday Night RAW-_

'_Fuck!'_ Jeff caught himself before he fell, glancing back at the spot where he had slipped from. '_What the hell was that?'_ He shook it off, greeting his fans like usual. He stepped into the ring, waiting for Rey and Khali.

After their opponents had entered the ring, for some unknown reason, CM Punk came out to his music.

Jeff frowned, moving closer to the ropes, watching Punk come down the ramp. He smirked, '_Those shorts don't match, honey,' _he frowned, glaring down at Phil.

He watched Phil give him a smug look before he went over to sit with the commentators.

'_Damn him…what is he even doing here?'_ Shaking his head, he focused on the match.

The match ended with Jeff getting the pin. The fans cheered loudly, happy to have the babyface team win.

Jeff was in his own little world and he never noticed Phil behind him. He felt someone grab his arm, raising it high in victory. Jeff allowed it, thinking it was a ref or one of his team mates. He glanced to his side and pulled his arm away roughly, frowning.

Phil gave him a witty little smile, his eyes dancing.

Jeff murmured something incoherent and left the ring, giving Mysterio a nod as they walked together.

'_He's playing with me,'_ Jeff realized, his eyes locked onto Phil's as he walked backwards. '_But he knows that something is wrong, too.'_



Phil walked around the newly decorated arena, whistling in appreciation a few times. Trump knew how to make things shine…but hell, who would ever see backstage but the workers?

He looked around for Cena's locker room, knowing Jeff would be in there.

Stopping at the door, he smirked. Jeff would be all alone in there. He made sure that Cena was kept busy at the time. The blue eyed wonder was talking it up with several co-workers over a stupid subject. He wouldn't be back for a good while…

Phil raised a fist, knocking on the door.

Inside the room, Jeff blinked, slowly getting up. Hell, it was John's locker room…he should be able to get in on his own. Smiling, Jeff shook his head, opening the door, "Babe, why didn't you just," he trailed off, seeing olive eyes staring him down. "Oh…shit."

Phil shoved his way inside, locking the door behind him once he got in.

"What the hell, man?" Jeff seethed. "This is my boyfriend's locker room, you can't just…" he trailed off, hearing Phil laugh.

"No worries, starshine. You're…" he snorted, "_boyfriend_ won't be here for another little while. Plenty of time for us to play."

Jeff slowly shook his head, "I don't want this anymore, Phil. You really hurt me last week…you _wanted_ to hurt me. It's clear to me that you're a completely insane person…and I don't want to be tainted by you any more."

Phil snickered lowly, shaking his head at Jeff's words. "_Taint_ you, Jeff? How could I possibly taint you? You're already full of taint…your drink _and_ smoke…hell," he smirked darkly at Jeff, "You even cheat."

Jeff took a step back, his eyes widening as Phil stepped closer.

"I'm never going to stop, Jeff. You have to remember that his unhealthy obsession I have for you…this damn addiction…it was all started by you." Phil shoved Jeff against the wall, ignoring his grunt of pain. "You started this…and now I intend to end it."

Jeff could hear Phil undoing his zipper, "Phil, please, I don't want it…" his cries went unheard as Phil pulled off their clothing piece by piece, leaving them both naked.

Phil gave him a dry smile, "I'm not even going to ask you to bed over." He grabbed Jeff's legs, pulling them up onto his shoulders roughly. Without warning, he slammed hard into Jeff's entrance, tearing a loud cry of pain from the other male.

Jeff felt tears blur his vision. Shit! Phil had never been this rough before, this was seriously hurting him! "Stop, please!" he whimpered, his face contorted in agony.

"Oh, so now you want me to stop?! You didn't want me to stop all those months ago, Jeff! You begged for more!" Phil grabbed at Jeff's hips roughly, bruising the delicate skin. He pulled his cock out and rammed it back in, watching with glistening eyes as Jeff arched against the wall, his cries becoming loud screams.

Jeff clenched his fists, the tears sliding down his cheeks. Oh, god…it hurt. It hurt so bad…he bit his bottom lip roughly, thinking hard about Phil's words. '_I didn't want him to stop so long ago…I came onto him…but I was drunk! I didn't know! God, I swear, I didn't know!'_

_-Months Ago-_

"_How the hell can you handle not drinking?" Jeff asked randomly, swallowing his shot of vodka, "I…literally, would…die!" he giggled after he said it._

_Phil smiled nervously. Jeff had already had at least seven shots…_

"_Well, I just never wanted to try. I think you've had enough," Phil inwardly cursed the hotel bar. "C'mon, let's get up to our room."_

_Jeff nodded warily, "Yeah…okay."_

_A little while later, they were in their room. _

_Jeff stared up at the ceiling, his eyes bleary. He couldn't help but think about John. He'd never get to kiss him anymore…they'd never make love again. He closed his eyes, trying hard not to make a noise._

"…_Jeff…?"_

_Jeff's eyes snapped open. He smiled weakly at Phil, "I'm good, man."_

_Phil frowned, "No, you're not." He crossed over to Jeff's bed, gently stoking Jeff's hair. "It's alright; Jeff…Cena doesn't know what he's missing." He smiled sweetly._

_Jeff smiled back, giggling softly. The alcohol was still making an effect. "Thanks, Phil. Hennigan is damn lucky," he whispered._

_Phil blinked, "What do you mean?" his voice lowered an octave._

_Jeff nibbled on his lower lip. "You know…lucky to have someone like you. You're a great guy…a cute guy…" he smiled, "You're awesome."_

_Phil grinned, "Thanks, Jeff."_

_They were both quiet for a few minutes. Then, Jeff slowly sat up, gently pressing his lips to Phil's._

_Phil blinked his eyes for a few seconds before they gradually began to close. Jeff was…sweet. He didn't even taste like alcohol…he actually tasted like candy. He fell willingly on top of Jeff, their arms wrapping around each other._

_-Present-_

Jeff cried out in pain again as Phil pulled out, bending him over roughly before entering him again, hitting his prostate with a hard slam. He finally let out a small sob, the pain becoming almost too much. He could feel the blood seeping down his thighs…it was a lot.

"Phil, stop! I don't want it anymore!"

"You're gonna fucking take it like you've been taking it for months now, you bitch!" Phil reached a hand underneath, roughly jerking Jeff's cock. Damn, Jeff was in so much pain and it looked fucking amazing, it was enough to send him over the edge.

Jeff shuddered, feeling the cum splash into his insides. He sniffed, shivering as Phil pulled out. "That's it," he whispered, his eyes revealing his pain, "That's all, Phil…please…I won't tell…just leave."

Phil frowned, "You're right. It is all." He pulled up his pants and tugged on his shirt, "You made me this way, Jeff…I just hope you don't forget that."

Jeff replayed the words in his head as Phil left the locker room. He closed his eyes, slowly standing. "I did make you that way…and I'm sorry."

That was it…it was over now.

No more Phil…no more brutal fucks.

Or…so he thought.



_**Awe, crap, XD.**_

_**I think I made Phil rape Jeff…hm…*plots* Gotta find a good way to bend this…**_

_**Anyway…take note that Phil is acting a bit more heelish…he has the look in his eyes and the smirk on his lips. Only a matter of time till he snaps and does something to little Jeffy, XD and then THAT is when the real drama begins.**_

_**One more thing…**_

_**I'M MUCH BETTER! XD!**_

_**THANKS FOR ALL THE "GET WELL'S" really sweet guys, I love you all! XD!**_

_***hug hug hug* **_

_**You are all WIN.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Title: Addicted_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Phil Brooks, Matt Hardy, Edge or any other wrestlers in this ficcy._

_Summary: As a straight-edge, Phil Brooks isn't supposed to be addicted to drugs. And he isn't. What he __**is**__ addicted to is a lot worse. And why is that? Well, simply because of the fact that it's Jeff Hardy. SLASH!_

_Requested by: wwefan5_



_-Tuesday, Smackdown Taping-_

Phil couldn't believe it. He really couldn't.

He watched with wide eyes as the referee held up his ex-boyfriends' hand, calling him out as the winner. The brown haired male was smiling, his eyes wide with excitement.

Phil slowly grinned, standing up. '_How the fuck did he beat me?'_

He smiled at his former lover and held out his hand. He watched John's eyes soften before his hand reached out. '_Got ya.'_

Phil tugged John into him and set him up for GTS, nailing it roughly. He watched John fall to the ground, his eyes screwed shut in pain. For a moment, Phil began to feel bad. He moved towards John but then stopped, shaking his head.

He slid out of the ring, taking his title with him. '_What the hell is wrong with me…?'_



-A while later, before Jeff and Rey's Match-

Jeff sat there, his eyes narrowed. He kept replaying Phil and Hennigan's match in his mind.

Phil had sent his own ex-boyfriend…to sleep.

Jeff shook his head, his eyes closing. '_He's getting more aggressive…a lot more aggressive…' _He licked his lips, standing up. He didn't have to worry about it anymore, though. Phil was no longer his problem.

Although…he was the referee in the Rage in the Cage match tonight…ah, shit.

Trying to ignore that little fact, Jeff walked into the bathroom, his paints and brushes already set up. He picked up a paintbrush, brushing it delicately over his face. He added a bit of black and a dash of grey. There. Perfect.

Taking one last look at the mirror, Jeff turned, walking out of the locker room, walking towards the ring.

Punk was the referee, so he came out first. Jeff came out from the curtains, followed by his partner, Rey Mysterio.

After Edge and Jericho stepped into the ring, the match began.



Phil groaned, holding onto his side. Shit…Edge delivered killer spears. He felt as if his ribs were cracked. He glanced up, seeing Jeff pin Edge, he didn't know what Jeff did to get the pin on the guy but he didn't care. Slapping his hand down, Phil made it to a close two-count before Edge kicked out.

Phil moved back to the ropes, his arm holding his side. He watched Jeff glare at him, yelling to him that it could have been a three count. Phil shook his head, mouthing "two" to Jeff.

"It was three!" Jeff cried out before he was jerked around by Edge. Jeff kicked him in the abdomen and then picked him up, slamming Edge face-first onto the mat. Jericho came in, but Jeff kicked him also.

Phil stood back, watching as Rey ran into Jeff's arms, Jeff swinging the smaller man around in a circle so that the masked wrestlers feet his Jericho in the face. Rey was later kicked in the head by Edge, though.

Jeff stumbled to his feet. He kicked at Edge's abdomen once more, holding his hand up for the Twist of Fate. Edge reversed it, shoving Jeff down on his ass.

Phil watched Jeff's eyes widen in pain as he stood. They locked eyes. Phil shuddered.

Jeff wasn't staring at him…he was _glaring_.

Phil watched Jeff turn, and he winced when Edge caught Jeff in a spear, the smaller blonde folding up in a painful way. He shook his head, watching Edge make the pin. He moved his hand down to the mat.

One…two…three!

Edge and Jericho had won.

While Jeff lay writhing in pain in the ring, Phil left the cage, standing outside, holding his title. He grabbed a mic. "Well, WWE Universe…I want you to put your hands together for a guy who just fought his heart out for you…" Phil smirked, looking away for a beat. "Put your hands together for the number one contender to _my_ World Heavyweight Championship this Sunday at The Bash. You know him, you love him…ladies and gentlemen, Jeff Hardy!"

Jeff watched him, his eyes not hiding his surprise. He was on one knee, staring at Phil with an incredulous look in his eyes.

Phil smirked sweetly at his little addiction, holding up his title. He watched Jeff mouth something to him, but he didn't catch it. He continued to smirk softly, his eyes not leaving Jeff's form.

Phil looked up at his title for only a moment…before he slowly turned his head, staring at Jeff with burning eyes. He wouldn't even try to hide the fact that he was looking at Jeff with lust. Even as Jeff made it to his feet, emerald eyes shadowed by paint but staring a hole through him, Phil looked on.

Somehow, both men were able to look through each other's mind and read the message tattooed in their minds. '_It's your entire fault…you __**make**__ me fall for you.'_



_-Days Later, Saturday Night, At a Local Bar-_

"Something happened to him."

Matt put down his drink; he shot Cena a confused look. "Hm?"

John frowned, holding his beer bottle tightly, "Jeff…something happened to him. He acted really funny last week." John nibbled on his lower lip. He leaned close to Matt. "I think…it has to do with Punk."

Matt raised an eyebrow, "Phil? Phil Brooks?"

John nodded. "Didn't you watch Smackdown? The way that little punk looked at Jeff…it was borderline lust, man. It was…it was like Jeff was a drug…and that fucking punk is addicted to him."

Matt shuddered uncomfortably. "They used to be really close…but I doubt Phil has ever gotten _that_ close to Jeff. I mean, he was dating Hennigan at the time, right?"

John nodded slowly, "True." He shrugged it off, downing his beer, "I'm probably just being a paranoid boyfriend. I'm sure there's nothing going on. Now," he tipped his hat to Matt, "I'm gonna go fuck your brother, peace!"

John laughed his way, getting chased by a pissed off Matt all the way.



A knock on the door caused Jeff's head to turn. He looked at it wearily. The last time he'd answered a knocked door…it had been Phil. Tentatively walking to wards the hotel door, he peeked through the peep hole.

Confusion hit him roughly. He slowly opened the door, peeking out at the teary male. "Henni…I mean, John?"

John Hennigan, Phil's ex-boyfriend smiled weakly. "You can call me Hennigan, I don't mind." He stared at the carpet, biting on his lower lip. "Can…can I talk to you, please?"

Jeff nodded, opening the door wider. He waited till John was inside before he closed it. Smiling nervously, he motioned to the bed, "Sit, please."

"Thank you," John whispered, slowly sitting on the bed. He ran a hand through his pretty brown hair. "I…um…" he looked around before moving closer to Jeff, "I wanted to talk to you about Phil…"

Jeff felt his heart hammer. "Why?"

John stared at him with deep, brown eyes. "I know…about your relationship with him…"

Jeff's eyes widened, he stood, his form shaking.

"No, no," John whispered softly, "I'm not mad…not at you." He patted the bed, waiting until Jeff sat back down. "I was with Phil for a long while…he never once hurt me….until that one night."

Jeff said nothing, his heart pounding in his chest.

John licked his lips, "He…was terribly rough in one love session…he didn't even care that I started to scream. He only…laughed and told me to "take it" before he said your name…"

A memory hit Jeff hard. _"I've thought about you as I fucked John…hell, I almost said your name."_ Phil had told him that…

"Jeff, does Phil…_hurt_ you?"

The tears came quickly. Jeff doubled over, a low sob escaping his throat. "No!" he wailed softly. "No!" his hands shook, "I asked for it!" he stood, pacing around the room. "Months ago…when Cena dumped me…Phil was there for me…he gave me a ride to the hotel, I got drunk, I kissed him!" he met the stunned brunette's eyes, "_I_ made him _cheat_ on you!"

John swallowed thickly, his own eyes watering.

Jeff looked away. "It was only supposed to be a one-time thing," he whimpered, "I was drunk…I…didn't mean to. But then…it wouldn't stop. I came to him…and came to him…" his voice cracked, "and came to him…"

"Jeff…I-" John winced, seeing the river of tears flowing down the broken male's face.

Jeff lowered his head. "He really loved you," he whispered. "And I guess I started to feel guilty…because you loved him back. I wanted it to stop…but that's not was Phil wanted." A bitter smile tugged at his lips. "I thought that when Cena…took me back…it would end." He shook his head. "But it didn't…"

John stood, unsure of what to do. This was all so surreal…and with the way Jeff was saying it…it sounded as if Phil was deeply infatuated with the younger Hardy. "Jeff, if he's raping you and you want it to end-"

"No," Jeff whispered. "Don't you see? I _don't_ want it to end…" he fell to his knees. "I love John Cena…I really do…" he lowered his head. "But…I think…" he beat the carpeted floor with his fists, "I think…that I'm _in love_ with Phil…"

John stood there, helpless, watching as Jeff sobbed. He looked up at the door, stiffening when someone came in.

John Cena took one look at the situation and snarled, "What did you do to him!?" he reached for Hennigan's throat.

"No!" Jeff grabbed John's arm, "He didn't do anything to me!"

"You're crying!" John yelled, shooting daggers at Hennigan.

Jeff turned to the brown haired male, "Go. Please."

Hennigan nodded, quickly sliding past Cena, leaving the room.

Cena frowned and looked down at Jeff, "Honey…what is going on?"

"I can't!" Jeff sobbed, "Don't make me repeat it all on the same night!"

John licked his lips, holding tightly onto Jeff. "I won't," he whispered, "I won't."



_**I forgot I already had this typed up! It was supposed to be on here DAYS ago! DAMMIT! **_

_**Where the hell are my imaginary friends when I need them!?!**_

_**Anyway, next chapter will hold stuff on The Bash and lemme tell ya…if you thought this was angsty…what I do next…may disturb you.**_

_**DUN DUN DUN. XD!  
**_

_**Love you all!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Title: Addicted_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Phil Brooks, Matt Hardy, Edge or any other wrestlers in this ficcy._

_Summary: As a straight-edge, Phil Brooks isn't supposed to be addicted to drugs. And he isn't. What he __**is**__ addicted to is a lot worse. And why is that? Well, simply because of the fact that it's Jeff Hardy. SLASH!_

_Requested by: wwefan5_



_-Minutes before Jeff and Punk's Match-_

Jeff stepped into the bathroom, locking it, making sure no one would be able to come in. Settling down against the wall, he pulled a lighter out of his pocket, a pack of cigarettes following.

After he lit one, he stared at it for a while. He watched the red fizzle down into the white cancer stick. He closed his eyes, pushing the cigarette into his mouth.

He inhaled, his body shuddering in pleasure. Sighing, he tipped his head back, blowing out the smoke, licking his lips immediately afterwards.

"Wha-what the shit?!"

Jeff's eyes widened, still staring up at the ceiling. '_Oh, god…you fucking jackass…you didn't check the stalls,'_ he scolded himself before he looked to owner of that voice. He almost cried when he realized who it was.

"You're seriously doing that? Here?!" Phil knelt down, his narrowed eyes locking onto Jeff's.

Ignoring the rapid beating of his heart, Jeff smirked slowly and inhaled again, this time, he blew the smoke right into Phil's face.

The snarl on Phil's lips was the only thing that warned Jeff of what was to happen next. A low whimper escaped his throat as Phil grabbed his wife beater, shoving him up against the wall. The cigarette fell from his fingertips to the floor…

Jeff winced, one eye opening to look up into the dark eyes. "Let go," he whispered, his voice tired. "You said last time that you were ending it…" his bangs fell into his eyes, "I don't want it anymore…"

Phil tilted his head, tracing Jeff's features with his eyes, "Why not?" he asked smoothly, "You always liked being my little plaything…hell, you loved it." His thumb picked Jeff's chin up, "Why do you want to stop now?"

Jeff swallowed, staring deep into the olive colored eyes. "Because…it isn't just a fuck game to me anymore…I actually developed feelings for you…" he looked away from Phil's eyes, "and it's killing me because I know you don't return those feelings."

Phil's eyes softened, "How do you know that?"

"Because," Jeff whispered, "You don't rape someone you love…"

Phil lowered his head. A low chuckle escaped his throat. "Guess you're right. Fine, Jeff. Consider it ended."

Jeff swallowed, surprised he was let off so easily, "Thank you…." He moved towards the door. His arm was grabbed.

"After…tonight," Phil murmured. "It's done." The wicked gleam in his eyes told Jeff what his intentions were.

Jeff cried out, his head ramming against the wall for the second time. He stiffened, feeling Phil unbuckle his belt. "Our match-!"

"We've got time," Phil interrupted quietly. Once he got Jeff naked from the waist down, he took off his own tights, shoving them down roughly.

Jeff turned his head away as Phil moved to kiss him. "No," he growled, "Just get this shit over with. I'm done, I'm fucking done."



Phil bit his bottom lip, wanting badly to just kiss Jeff. '_Why am I feeling guilty? He's the one that fell for me. I'm not in love with him…'_ he grabbed Jeff's legs, lifting them up around his waist. '_So why do I want to keep doing this?' _A brilliant thought hit him just then. He hid a smirk from Jeff.

He gently strummed his fingers against Jeff's thighs, stroking the smooth skin. Slowly, he aligned his member with Jeff's pucker, pushing in gently. He pressed his forehead to Jeff's, staring deep into the emerald orbs. He watched the tears gather in those eyes and he smiled, gently thrusting in and out.

"Why are you being so gentle?" Jeff asked, his voice small. His hands were clutching Phi's shoulders, bringing him close.

"We have a match," Phil answered gently. "If this is going to be the last time…I want this to go nicely." Biting his lip, he pushed in farther, grunting low in the back of his throat as Jeff's back arched, a long mewl coming out of Jeff's lips.

"You were always so tight," Phil whispered, watching Jeff's cheeks tint a pretty red color. He hesitantly leaned his face closer, watching Jeff.

Phil's eyes darkened, watching Jeff's eyes half-lid before he too, moved closer. Their lips touched, the gentlest kiss they'd shared since that night at the hotel so long ago. Phil moved his tongue to Jeff's lower lip, tracing it slowly before pushing his tongue inside, grunting lowly at the sweet taste.

Jeff's hands trailed up to the dark hair, curling his fists around it gently. He kissed back, his smooth mouth closing around Phil's tongue, sucking softly. He smiled, hearing Phil whine into the kiss, his hips beginning to thrust rapidly.

Phil broke the kiss, panting, moving his hips in a quicker rhythm, "You're gonna have to cum soon," he murmured, smiling cheekily.

Jeff closed his eyes, ducking his head, his arms tightening around Phil's shoulders. "Last time?" he asked again, his voice sad but firm.

"…Last time, I promise." Phil whispered. He grabbed Jeff's cock, jerking it gently. He smiled when Jeff came, his cum splashing onto his hand.

Jeff shivered pleasantly, feeling Phil jerk and then cum inside him. He sighed, slowly unwinding his legs from the other man's waist. He quickly picked up his pants and tugged them on. "We…the match, we should go."

Phil nodded, moving his hand to the sink. He was startled when it was grabbed and he turned to look at the emerald eyed beauty, "Jeff?"

Flushing, Jeff lowered his head, his tongue lapping at Phil's hand, swallowing down his own cum. He kissed each fingertip and then slipped them into his mouth, sucking softly.

Phil swallowed, watching him with darkened eyes. "You're gonna make me hard again," he warned, a grin tugging at his lips.

Jeff giggled, pulling the digits out of his mouth. "Just a…last favor." He moved towards the bathroom door, opening it.

"Let's have a nice, clean fight," Phil said softly. "Totally fair."

Jeff smiled back at him, "Sure. I'll see you out there." He left the bathroom.

Phil smiled, shaking his head. He leaned down, picking up the forgotten cigarette. He crushed it in his hand, the dark smirk grazing his lips.

'_There'll never be a last time. You need me.'_



Jeff rubbed his shoulders, waiting around for his music to start. He felt arms wrap around him and he glanced behind him, smiling lightly. "Hey," he whispered.

John smiled back at him, "You'll win," he whispered, his baby-blue eyes fierce, "I know you will." He lowered his head, kissing Jeff gently on the lips. "Matt, Evan and I are gonna be in my locker room, alright? You just come back in there, Champ."

Jeff grinned, hugging John tightly before pulling away, hearing his own music start up. "Love you."

"Love you!" John called back.

Jeff did his usual little routine of greeting his fans before stepping in the ring. He locked eyes with Phil, trying to hide a smile. Despite all Phil put him through, he was gentle tonight…almost loving and that was enough.

Phil gave him a small grin before hearing the bell, schooling his face to an impassive gaze.

And so, they fought their match. Everything was off and on for a while. And then…



Phil groaned, lying on the ground. He felt Jeff pin him. He couldn't kick out, but that didn't matter, he wouldn't lose. He felt the ref slam his hand down for the three count and then he smirked, watching the ref eave his arms around in panic.

Phil slowly stood up, watching Jeff. The pretty male was holding onto his hair, not believing that he had won. '_You haven't honey…you haven't won.'_

Phil tried desperately to hide his smug look as the ref told Jeff what happened. The hair-dyed male shook his head in disbelief before going straight back to Punk.

Nope.

Phil grabbed Jeff, picking him up for the GTS. He didn't expect Jeff to elbow him in the eye. But, he could add that in to his little plan anyway.

He fell to his knees, rushing towards the ropes, holding onto his eye. He sold it well. He waited until the ref was in front of him and then, he kicked him. He glanced at Jeff, seeing the horrified look on his face.

Jeff's eyes locked onto his. Realizing immediately what it meant. The thing they had together…was far from over.

Green eyes listened. _'You promised…'_

Olive eyes glinted. '_I lied.'_

Phil grabbed his title, leaving the ring, rubbing his eye. He didn't expect Jeff to follow him and turn him to face him.



"You did that on purpose!" he screamed. His form shook, his fists clenched. His head was pounding. '_He lied…he lied!'_

"It was an accident!" Phil told him, his hand cradling his eye.

Bullshit!

"You did that on purpose…for that!" Jeff yelled, pointing to the championship. But they both knew that it wasn't about the championship. '_You did that on purpose…just so that it would continue.'_

Jeff watched as Phil apologized and repeated his same words: "It was an accident."

He couldn't take it. '_He was gentle…he was loving…I let him kiss me…he keeps playing games…he won't let go…'_

Jeff attacked. He beat his fists all over Phil, his mind racing. He struggled with the tears, pushing Punk back into the ring. He moved on top of him, hitting him as hard as he could, his fists starting to hurt.

He felt hands on him. Refs. Pulling him off of Phil.

No, dammit!

Jeff waited until Phil stood and then attacked again, hitting him a few more times before he was spent, all the refs restraining him.

His eyes followed Phil. '_You promised…'_

And once again, those cold olive eyes stared through him. '_I lied.'_



John jumped up, catching Jeff as he ran into the locker room. He held the smaller male, rocking him gently, "It's okay, you're fine…you're fine, baby."

Jeff's body shook, his empty eyes staring at his brother and at Evan. "He won't let go…" he murmured, his lips trembling.

Matt stared at him in confusion. "Jeff?"

"He's raped me…Phil has been raping me."



_***DIES* Watching SD, noticing all the evil looks Phil and Jeff are giving each other…also watching all the hidden lust in it…XD! **_

_**Oh, this chapter…XD! I loved writing this chapter. And that ending! I bet you all just want to kill me, hm? *grins* **_

_**If you kill me, though…I can't write. XD! Oh god, I love this story!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Title: Addicted_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Phil Brooks, Matt Hardy, Edge or any other wrestlers in this ficcy._

_Summary: As a straight-edge, Phil Brooks isn't supposed to be addicted to drugs. And he isn't. What he __**is**__ addicted to is a lot worse. And why is that? Well, simply because of the fact that it's Jeff Hardy. SLASH!_

_Requested by: wwefan5_



_-Days Later; Monday-_

Phil smiled; thinking of Jeff's face after he had hit the ref. God, his baby had looked so horror-struck when that had happened. Those pretty emerald eyes had darkened and then…

Phil brushed his hair away from his face. "He hit me." Repeatedly, at that. He stood in the mirror, looking over his face. Nothing was badly injured, he was damn lucky for that. Jeff was hitting him with all he could.

He moved towards his bed, falling down on his face. He grinned, thinking of his little baby. '_Chances are…he'll be there with Cena tonight. Maybe I should go on over and see if he's…willing again.'_

Phil stood, slipping on a hoodie before opening his hotel door. He grunted in surprise when he was tackled back inside. "What the fu-" a hand slapped itself over his mouth, stifling his words.

Phil looked towards the shut door, hearing loud knocking. His eyes widened.

"Punk! If you're in there, you'd better fucking open this door!" loud banging increased, "I swear to god, you little shit-stain! I'll fucking kill you if I find out you're in there!"

Phil narrowed his eyes, _'Cena…'_

The banging stopped. Phil could hear curses coming from the older man before he walked off, his footsteps heavy and angry. Standing, Phil pulled the hand away from his face, turning around to stare at the person.

He smirked.

Jeff glared at him, shaking visibly. "You're lucky. Half of me wanted him to kill you."

Phil smiled, reaching a hand foreword, gripping Jeff's chin. "And why does Cena want to kill me, starshine?"

Jeff recoiled, stepping back. "I told him you raped me."

Phil's eyes narrowed. He reared his hand back.

Jeff's head turned with the slap, his eyes wide, staring at the white wall. Slowly, he turned his face back to Phil's, seeing the dark hair covering his face. Tentatively, Jeff cupped his cheek, the stinging flesh warm on his palm.

He barely had time to react before he was tackled onto the bed, falling face-first on the white comforter, Jeff gasped, the white cloth choking him. He kicked and punches, struggling as much as he could. He felt his shirt being ripped off and he clenched his fists.

Phil straddled Jeff's back, staring down at him with cold eyes. Slowly, he lowered himself to Jeff's body, moving his mouth to Jeff's ear, "I've never once raped you…" he whispered, pressing gentle kisses to Jeff's neck. "Raping you and fucking the hell out of you are two different things."

Jeff could feel Phil's hand tangle in his hair and he hissed, his neck forced back. Quickly, he shuffled onto his knees, feeling Phil tilt his neck back even more. Unable to help himself, he let out a low, wanton mewl.

Phil smirked, "There's my baby," he cooed. "My little victim." He allowed Jeff to rest his head back on his shoulder and trailed a hand down the smooth chest, tugging at a pink nipple, stiffening it tightly. "Do you want me to _rape_ you, Jeff?" he purred, watching Jeff's lips part.

"No," Jeff whimpered, "Don't…don't rape me…" he gasped loudly, feeling Phil's hands trail down and behind him grabbing his ass tightly.

"Why not?" Phil asked, pressing his hard dick to Jeff's ass, "You've always enjoyed it when I," he snorted, "_raped _you."

Jeff whimpered, "Phil, please…no…" he felt his resolve slipping though, as Phil pressed a soft kiss to the skin on his shoulder. Slowly, Jeff's hand reached back, tangling itself in Phil's dark silky locks. "Oh, please…"

Phil slowly turned Jeff around, pulling him onto his lap. He gripped tightly onto Jeff's ass, moving his hands slowly up to the blonde's pants.

Both jumped, hearing the pounding on the door begin again. Jeff scrambled away from Phil, jerking the door open. He paled. "John-" he was shoved onto his ass, wincing in pain as Cena let himself in, his eyes spitting fire.

Phil stood calmly, shoving his hands into his pockets. "It's quite rude to enter my room without asking," he patronized, smirking softly. "I was rather…" he leered at Jeff, watching the blonde look away in shame, "…busy."

John glared at him. He reached out, grasping Phil by the back of the neck, bringing their faces closer. "I warned you," he said softly, "to keep your hands off of Jeff."

Phil smirked smugly. "Oh, Cena, how could I do that when Jeff can't keep his hands off of…_me_?"

John snarled.

"Come on, Cena," Phil murmured, "do you actually believe Jeffy when he says that he was raped by me? That…that's complete bullshit. I fuck him, Cena. I fuck him in a way that you will never be able to. He's a real slut for me…he loves it."

He could see Cena's eyes flicker towards Jeff, who remained on the ground, his head lowered.

"Has he told you about the time that I fucked him so hard he forgot his own name?" Phil whispered. "Or…any of the times that I've fucked him while he was in a relationship with…you…?"

John stiffened. Slowly, he turned to look towards Jeff, who was standing up. His eyes narrowed. "How many times?" he bit out.

Jeff stared at him, his heart breaking. "John…I…" he trailed off, seeing his boyfriends blue eyes darken.

"How many times have you fucked behind my back, Jeff?" Cena growled, stepping closer to Jeff.

Jeff looked away, his eyes tearing. "Th-three," he whispered.

John clenched his fists. Slowly, he began to chuckle. "What a little cockslut…"

Jeff's eyes widened, "No, please," he reached for John's arm, "I was trying to end it," he whimpered, "Phil wouldn't let me…I didn't want it to continue."

Cena smirked. "Sure, Jeff, sure." He glared, moving his arm away from Jeff. "Don't fucking touch me." He moved his face closer to Jeff's, "I fucking loved you."

Jeff's own eyes fired, "Yeah, but that's only because your fucking schedule cleared, isn't it?!" he shoved him away, "You dumped me! I felt so broken…" he pointed to Phil, "And he was there to pick up the pieces! You didn't apologize for breaking my heart…and I didn't even want you too. I had already fallen in love…with him!" he covered his eyes. "I tried…I tried…I wanted to be happy with you and I tried my hardest to break things with Phil…but I couldn't."

Phil stared at Jeff, his eyes expressing his surprise. '_He's felt that way about me for months…'_

Jeff sniffled, "Phillip has never raped me…I just got tired of it all. I was tired of being taken advantage of…" his eyes locked with John's, "For whatever it's worth…I really am sorry."

Grabbing his shirt, Jeff slowly slipped it on and left the room.

John stood, staring at the wall. He lowered his head. "…He tried to end it?" he asked Phil, wanting an honest answer.

Phil sighed. "Every time…" he rubbed his wrist. "I just didn't want to let him go."

Cena glared at him. "Do you love him?"

Phil gave him a surprised look. "N-no…he's just a great fuck."

Cena smirked sadly at him, "Man…you're fucking in love with him and you don't even know it."

He walked out of the room, leaving Phil to himself.

Phil stared after him. He frowned softly, sitting on his bed. "I'm not in love with Jeff Hardy…I'm not."

He moved a hand up to his heart, clenching his chest tightly.



_-After Raw-_

John Cena toyed with his cap, feeling crummy after his match. He, Triple H and Randy Orton in a Triple Threat for the title. Whoop-dee-flippin-doo.

He felt terrible for the shit he'd told Jeff. It wasn't Jeff's fault that Phil was freakishly attached to him. And he had tried to break shit off with Phil.

John sighed, packing his bags. He hadn't seen or heard of Jeff since earlier this morning. He supposed it was for the best…

He and Jeff were definitely over.



_-Tuesday Night; Smackdown Taping-_

Jeff paced in his locker room, frustrated tears running down his cheeks. He replayed the conversation he had just had with Phil. Those taunting words…

_-Little while ago-_

_He'd come out to his music, hair tied back. He knew Phil hated it when he tied his hair back. He stepped into the ring, staring deeply into Phil's dark eyes._

_Phil kept a straight face, giving him a stoic look and mouthing words to him as he eased back. _

_Holding his mic up to his lips, Jeff spoke. He watched Phil's eyes as he said his next sentence. "I mean, what does "Straight-Edge" even mean? That you're a __liar__?" he shook his head, "Because whether you know it or not, Punk…I can see right through you." _

_Phil wet his lips, causing Jeff's eyes to lower. He watched as Phil brought his own mic up._

"_Jeff, unless the next words out of your mouth are "I'm sorry," then you could shut up…" _

_Jeff smirked, looking away from the smug face._

"_Because I don't care about what you have to say." Phil ended._

_Jeff turned towards his right, licking his lips. He turned back to Phil, eyes calm. "You know what, that's cool. I'll apologize…I'll apologize for beating the holy hell out of you at Night of Champions!" he shoved the black-haired man, watching him stumble backwards. _

_A snarl crossed Phil's features before he too, shoved at Jeff. _

_Jeff shoved back one last time before Teddy Long put himself in between them. Jeff narrowed his eyes, watching Phil raise his mic again._

"_Ok, ok, Teddy, it's cool…but Jeff," he stared right at him, point his finger at him, "You need to be on the same page as me later; or Jericho and Edge are gonna tear us apart, you heard him," he continues, gesturing to their GM, "he made the match." _

_Jeff shifted, looking up into the dark olive eyes. _

"_We're already at a disadvantage because of my eye injury," Phil said, pointing to his "injured" eye. I had to forfeit a match at Superstars…tonight, I'm not forfeiting anything." He frowned. "But if I could give you…just a little piece of advice cuz I can see in your eyes right now that you want to punch me in the face."_

_Jeff made a show of clenching his fist._

"_I can see…your temper about to boil over…" Phil murmured, "I know how __**bad**__ you want to punch me. My advice to you is very simple and it's something you should have a __long__ time ago…"_

"_Just…"_

_Jeff fought to keep his eyes from widening. He watched Phil get closer. "Say…"_

_Jeff stared deep into Phil's eyes, seeing the insidious look in them. _

"_No." Phil ended softly, his lips quirking._

_Jeff watched after him. His own lips quirked. "No," he mouthed, watching Phil slide out of the ring, that smile still on his lips. _

_Inside, his heart thudded. He knew that Phil mean for him to say "no" about things more than drugs…_

_-Now-_

Jeff whimpered, slowly sliding down the wall. "I did say "no"…I said "no" so many times…" the look in Phil's eyes just told him that he was just having way too much fun with him.

"Cruel…he's so cruel…" Jeff closed his eyes. He and Phil were forced to put their differences aside tonight…they had to fight Rated Y2J…

Jeff began to formulate his own plans. "…Yes…that's it."



Of course, his plans were a bit hard to follow through when Phil refused to be tagged in. Jeff growled, continuing the match pretty much on his own. He was in fucking pain. He'd be getting beat up on for the past couple of minutes, Phil complaining about his fucking eye.

He moaned in pain as he was slammed into the security wall with the force of Edge's punch. He felt Jericho grab his hair, pulling him up and forcing him back into the ring. Jeff crawled towards his corner, reaching his hand out to Punk.

Phil was fucking holding his eye and not even looking at him.

That mother fucker.

And so, he continued to get beat on by Chris. They fought for a bit before Jeff ran towards the turnbuckle, kicking his feet up on Chris's shoulders…only for Chris to toss him out of the ring and onto the floor.

He whined in pain, curling up in a fetal position. Was this punishment on John's behalf for cheating on him? The reason why he was getting so hurt?

He stood, using the wall to help himself up. He shuddered, watching Chris come at him. Quickly, he slid back into the ring. He rushed towards Phil, hoping for a tag.

Nope.

Jeff watched in disbelief as Phil moved away, holding his eye. '_I can't, it hurts…'_ Jeff thought to himself. Hell, even Chris took pity on him, staring over at Phil in amazement. He displayed his arms out in front of him for Phil to see, practically demanding him to tag in.

Jeff growled, standing up. He punched Chris hard, and continued to punch him into a corner. Jeff grabbed Chris' arm, setting him up for an Irish Whip but ended up reversing it into a Whisper in the Wind when Chris pulled him out instead.

He crawled towards his corner again, his mind spinning in agony. He heard Chris tag out and heard Edge coming for him. Feeling himself being lifted, Jeff suddenly snapped, hitting the Twist of Fate on Edge easily. He slid backwards and slapped Phil hard, glaring at him.



Phil stared at his starshine in shock. He had just violently tagged him…licking his lips, Phil went in, kneeing Edge in the temple and bulling him out into a bull-dog. He covered Edge, landing a two-count.

The fight went on for a while, Edge having the upper hand before tagging in Chris. Chris and Phil ran into each other with a double clothesline, sending them both crashing to the mat.

Phil moved towards Jeff, reaching out a hand. Right before he could tag in Jeff, the little fucker arched back, crying out in pain and holding onto his eye. Phil watched as Jeff rolled off out to the floor, holding his eye in mock pain.

Little shit was making fun of him!

Next thing he knew, he was being pinned by Jericho. He managed to kick out after two. He went at Chris, but his legs were caught. He struggled, not wanting to get caught in the Walls of Jericho.

Phil growled and kicked Jericho into the turnbuckle, annoyed. He picked up the older man for the GTS. He didn't realize he moved back far enough for Edge to tag himself in. Without a care, Phil hit the GTS on Chris. He didn't care…until he was roughly speared by Edge.

1…2…3…Pinfall.

He moaned, feeling Edge being to kick at him. He didn't expect for Jeff to help him. He could hear Jeff deliver a Twist of Fate to Edge and could hear him climbing up for a Swanton.

Chris pulled Edge out of the way, though and Jeff was left to climb down, holding his eye.

Phil groaned, sitting up. He stared at Jeff, his eyes firing. He watched his little pet cradle his eyes and slip out of the ring. His eyes followed his pet up to the ramp, where he pulled his hand away from his eyes, proving that there was nothing wrong with him after-all.

…Bitch.

'_Play all you want, Jeff…Cena isn't around to protect you anymore, you're all mine now.'_



_**OH YEAH! XD! Now we're cooking with FIRE! XD!**_

_**Hope ya liked! XD!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Title: Addicted_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Phil Brooks, Matt Hardy, Edge or any other wrestlers in this ficcy._

_Summary: As a straight-edge, Phil Brooks isn't supposed to be addicted to drugs. And he isn't. What he __**is**__ addicted to is a lot worse. And why is that? Well, simply because of the fact that it's Jeff Hardy. SLASH!_

_Requested by: wwefan5_



Jeff pushed his knees up to his chest, circling his arms around them. Lowering his head, he patiently waited for the rest of the guys to leave. He ignored the strange looks; he just wanted to get the hell out.

It was a little while later that he heard his name being called. Slowly looking up, his green eyes met brown. "…Hennigan…?"

John frowned, slowly going down on his knees. "Are you alright?" he had seen the way Phil taunted Jeff in the ring earlier on. It had been insanely cruel.

"I'm fine," Jeff murmured. He stood, heading into the bathroom. He heard John following him but he didn't really care. Leaning over the sink, he turned on the water, scrubbing the face-paint off.

John sighed, "What he said…" he bit his bottom lip. "It was out of line."

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah…" he wiped his face dry with a towel.

"You've tried saying no, haven't you?"

Jeff locked eyes with the brown-haired man. "So many times," he whispered tiredly. He tugged off his shirt, heading to the shower stalls.

John rubbed the back of his head, silently wondering if he should carry out his plan. Hearing the shower turn on, John decided to go for it. He stripped.

Jeff jumped in surprise, staring at the naked man in surprise, "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice coming out strained.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you…" John explained slowly. "I want to help you." He cradled the back of Jeff's neck, bringing their forehead close. "Phil is in denial about you…he swears to not love you, but if that were true then why would he keep coming back to you?"

Jeff's emerald eyes darkened.

"Pretend to fall for someone else," John whispered. "Fuck someone else…let him know that you won't keep playing his games."

Jeff whimpered, "But I don't love you…"

"This isn't about love," John snapped, "This is about getting him to stop fucking around with you." He pressed his lips to Jeff's gently, silencing his protests. He knew this would work. Phil was a stubborn bitch when it came to admitting his true feelings. Knowing that Jeff would be screwing around with his ex would make Phil hurt badly.

Jeff kissed back shyly, not sure if this would work in the long run. '_Phil didn't give a shit that I was with Cena…he fucked me anyways…why would it be different with Hennigan?'_



Phil growled, slamming the locker room door open. "Alright, starshine, game over!" he looked around, seeing his bag on the ground. He was still here.

He heard the shower running. He smirked, heading towards the bathroom. He stopped, seeing another man's clothing on the ground.

It was John's clothing…and not John Cena.

His olive colored eyes trailed up to the showers, he swallowed thickly.

The curtain was opened slightly, allowing him to see all that he needed to see. His ex had Jeff pinned against the shower wall, kissing him hungrily. The water was dripping down their bodies, sliding down their joined midsections.

And fucking Jeff was kissing back.

Phil winced, feeling his heart churn in pain. He shook his head, his eyes closing tightly. Slowly, backed away, blindly running out the door.

The second he got to his rental, he punched at the glass window, groaning low in pain. '_Fuck!'_

But the pain in his fist was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.



John sighed, slowly pulling out of Jeff. "I think it worked," he murmured to the blonde. He could see Jeff's green eyes glisten and he stiffened. "God, you really do love him, don't you?"

"…So much." Jeff admitted softly. "But what's it matter…he doesn't want anything to do with me, just my body." He forced a smile on his face, "Thank you for being so concerned."

John smiled back, "No problem."

They gathered their clothing, and left the arena, going their separate ways.

-_Hotel_-

Jeff tossed his bag and the ground and sighed, "That was a very stupid idea."

"Indeed, it was."

Jeff's eyes widened. He turned around quickly and yelped loudly when he was shoved onto the bed, an enraged Phil on top of him. He gasped when hands wrapped tightly around his throat.

"What the fuck was that?" Phil snarled angrily. "You're mine, Jeff! I thought I made that clear when I got rid of Cena, but no! You turn and open your slutty legs to me _ex_?!"

Jeff thrashed beneath him, his cheeks turning pink. "Phil!" he gasped out, "I can't br-breath!"

Narrowing his eyes, Phil slowly removed his hands from Jeff's slim throat. The angry red markings of his hands shone brightly on Jeff's snow white skin. He watched with cold eyes and Jeff turned his face away, coughing and sucking in air. "How could you do this to me?"

Jeff could feel tears start sliding down his cheeks. "Why do you even care?!" he yelled, "You don't love me!"

Phil grimaced, raising his hand to backhand Jeff.

Jeff didn't flinch. The tears slid down his cheeks like rivers. "That's all you do," he whispered brokenly. "You tell me that I'm yours…but you never tell me that you love me."

"That's because I don't!" Phil snapped.

"Then why do you keep fucking me?!?' Jeff screamed.

Phil stared down at the pale beauty, his eyes narrowed. "I don't know, alright?! I…don't know." He gently cupped Jeff's cheek, sliding his fingers to Jeff's lips. "I don't know what it is about you that I can't get enough of…"

Jeff sobbed lightly, "Love me…" he pleaded, his emerald eyes overflowing with tears.

Phil's eyes darkened. He stood, "No." He walked out of Jeff's hotel room, his heart pounding roughly in his chest as Jeff's cries followed him out.



-Tuesday July 7th-

For the rest of the week, Phil hadn't come near Jeff. They hadn't crossed paths since that day in the Hotel.

"This is a good thing," Matt murmured to Evan, watching his baby brother chat with friends. "I think maybe Brooks has a heart…and he decided to just leave Jeff alone."

Evan frowned, noticing how fake Jeff's laughter was. "Jeff doesn't seem to be happy, though…"

They both watched as Jeff's eyes lowered, his hands nervously clenching and unclenching.

"He's thinking about Smackdown tonight," Evan whispered, "The segment he has to do where he talks about Phil's eye injury."

Matt nodded, "You're right…"

Jeff was speaking quietly to Glenn, the man he was facing tonight. His eyes were overshadowed with dark bags.

"I still can't believe this happened," Matt murmured. "Jeff and John were perfect together…he was the first guy Jeff really fell in love with…and then, he switches to Punk…"

Evan sighed, "You can't help who you fall for, Matty…I'm just sad that Jeff fell for someone who doesn't love him back."

Matt sighed, "Come on; let's take him out to eat before the show."

-_Smackdown Taping-_

Jeff pulled himself up to the top rope, ready to land a Swanton on Kane. The whole little speech he did before the match had nearly caused him to cry. And because of that, his match was slightly shady.

He had finally managed to get Kane in a Twist of Fate and was now readying himself to crash down on the man lying on the ring.

He heard the familiar music playing and he stopped, looking towards the ramp. His eyes narrowed.

Phil moved slowly, staring at him with cold eyes.

Jeff barely had time to react before Kane grabbed his throat, slamming him down from the top rope, to the mat, with a Chokeslam. He writhed in pain, twisting and turning. He felt Kane cover him and get the win.

'_Fuck…'_



Phil smiled lightly, rubbing his "injured" eye. He watched Jeff turn in the ring and he couldn't help but feel a bit bad. Either way, he didn't let it show. He smirked again and turned, walking backstage.

He only walked a few steps before he found himself at Jeff's locker room. He bit on his lip and entered, settling down and waiting for Jeff to come in.

He didn't wait long.

Jeff stumbled into the room, holding his head in pain. He looked up, his eyes narrowing, "Get out," he hissed.

"Look, I just wanted to-" Phil felt his cheek sting with the force of the slap. He stared at Jeff in surprise.

"I don't care!" the blonde moaned, "I don't! Take your bullshit lies and shove them back up your ass! I'm done with you! I mean it!"

Phil snorted, "You say that time and time again, why should I believe-" he trailed off, hearing a cough from the door.

John Hennigan grinned cheekily at him, "Hey, Phil." He walked over, wrapping his arm around Jeff's waist.

Phil clenched his fist. "John," he murmured.

Jeff glared heatedly at him. "I mean it," he repeated, "I've had it with you."

Phil chuckled, moving his face closer to Jeff's, "This little bullshit lie isn't working on me, starshine. The only reason why John is helping you is because he wants revenge on me for cheating on him." He smirked smugly, "I'll see you out there."

John twitched in annoyance, watching Phil leave the room. "What the fuck did I see in him?" he wondered aloud. He looked to Jeff, who had his head lowered.

"You want me to go?" John asked quietly.

"Nah…I could use some company," Jeff whispered. "I'm just gonna go shower."

John nodded, "Alright."



_-Later on-_

Phil smirked, coming out to the ring. He locked eyes with Jeff, who was commentating the match. He asked for a mic and when he got it, he put it up to his lips.

"Are you proud of yourself, Jeff?" he asked lightly. "I could have been _seriously_ injured last week." He watched Jeff smile, and his insides ticked, "You've got a lot of nerve…faking an eye injury and leaving me in the ring to fend for myself."

He ranted on and one for a while. Holding up the fake little bottle of eye medicine, telling Jeff to try living "straight-edge", none of this seemed to faze Jeff much. '_Hm…gonna have to step it up.'_

"Jeff…you've got _two_ strikes. You know how many I've had? _Zero_." He noticed that Jeff still didn't look very annoyed. So, he went on.

"Jeff, do you know how many times I've been suspended? _Zero._" He frowned, "You know how many times I've been to a rehab facility? That's right," he said when he noticed Jeff raise his hands, "_Zero_"

"You know what your chanced are at beating me at Night of Champions?" he leaned over the ropes. "_Zero_."

Jeff glared heatedly at him and stood, locking eyes.

Phil smirked. _'Finally…some damn emotion.'_

He heard Khali's music start and he turned to his opponent, anxious to get the match over with.

He had a plan for his little starshine tonight. And this time, things were going to as planned.



"_**Junk" is like SO WIN, XD!**_

_**Redsandman99 has a new Junk fic up, check it out!**_

_**And browngirlwrites has like, three of them! XD!**_

_**Anyway, NO, John Hennigan will not end up with Jeff and does not love Jeff. He just wants to help him. **_

_**Ya know, XD! Stirring up drama and slipping in twists. XD.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Title: Addicted_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Phil Brooks, Matt Hardy, Edge or any other wrestlers in this ficcy._

_Summary: As a straight-edge, Phil Brooks isn't supposed to be addicted to drugs. And he isn't. What he __**is**__ addicted to is a lot worse. And why is that? Well, simply because of the fact that it's Jeff Hardy. SLASH!_

_Requested by: wwefan5_



_-That same Night-_

"I don't feel very comfortable leaving you here," John said softly, gathering his things. He glanced up, his brown eyes full of concern.

Jeff gave him a sad smile. "We're not fooling him, John. He knows that he has me in his sick little web…and he knows that I can't get out."

"Jeff," John ran a hand through his hair. "Why?" his voice came out strained. "I don't understand. He doesn't love you, he's said it! Why do you keep letting him hurt you?"

Jeff looked away. "You were in love with him once, John…you should know the reason better than anyone else."

John bit his bottom lip. "Yeah…" he pulled on a thin coat. "I'll see you next week?"

"Sure," Jeff sat back against the lockers, watching John leave the locker room. He buried his face in his arms, his shoulders quaking.

"I think it's so cute how you tried to make me jealous."

Jeff stiffened and picked his head up.

Phil smirked, tucking some rainbow locks behind his starshines ear. "Really, it was adorable. And with my own ex?" he chuckled.

Jeff's eyes narrowed. "Why would I want to make you jealous? You don't love me, remember?"

Phil grinned, "While that may be true…" he traced Jeff's soft lips with his tongue, "It worked."

Jeff tilted his head. "It did?"

Phil nodded. "It made me think." He sat down, pulling Jeff into his lap. "You obviously love the way I fuck you," he shushed Jeff's protest with a rough kiss.

Jeff stomped on Phil's foot, pushing him away. Standing, he put his hands on his hips. "And _you_ obviously love fucking me…because you keep fucking do it even thought you aren't in love with me!"

Phil winced; moving his hand down to rub his foot. "Yes…exactly. Now," he swept his onyx locks away from his eyes. "I have a little…deal for you."

Jeff eyed him wearily, "What type of deal?"

"If you beat me at Night of Champions…then I'll leave you alone." Phil ignored Jeff's disbelieving snort. "If _I_ beat you…then you're mine. None of this "I love you," shit. I fuck you when I want to and you don't fight me."

Jeff glared heatedly at him before turning away. "You've lied to me once. How do I know you won't do it again?"

Phil smirked darkly. "You don't. But you're going to take the deal," he stood, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist from behind. "Because you know…deep down…that you're as addicted to me…as I am to you. You'll jump at the opportunity to keep my dick inside you."

Jeff closed his eyes, feeling those pierced lips press against the back of his neck. '_Addicted…what a good word for it.'_

"You can't hurt me," Jeff whispered.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked, confused.

"Don't…hurt me. You've hurt me before…actually ramming me into steel steps. Don't do that anymore. It hurts."

Phil trailed his hands up Jeff's arms. "Fine…I won't hurt you. And you can't have a boyfriend."

Jeff sighed. _'Somehow, I already knew that.'_

"Let's go home," Phil said cheerfully. He grabbed Jeff's bags before taking the small wrist in his grip.

"You haven't won yet," Jeff growled, jerking his hands out of Phil's grasp. "I don't have to be with you."

Phil chuckled, "No, you don't have to." He wrapped an arm around Jeff's waist. "But you want to."

Jeff lowered his head, trying to block out Phil's dark chuckle. "You're a fucking demon," he whispered, his heart breaking.

Phil smirked, pressing a kiss to Jeff's cheek, "And you're my little vessel."



_-Next Tuesday, Smackdown Taping-_

"I can't believe you actually spend the whole week with him!" John frowned, "Jeff, this is only giving him bragging rights."

"I know," Jeff whispered. "I know."

John rolled his eyes, "What did you two do?"

Jeff flushed, looking away.

"Oh, don't tell me…you let him fuck you." John sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Dude, this is really bad."

Jeff glanced at the clock. "I'm sorry, John. A part of me really wants it to end…another part of me really doesn't want it to end."

"Well, you've got to go talk to him now," John said softly, staring at the clock. His brown eyes glittered. "Then, I get to kick his ass."

Jeff giggled, pulling his hair up. "Have fun."

"You too!"



Jeff smiled at his fans, doing his usual routine in the ring before he picked up a microphone.

"See, Punk, you just don't get it. You keep bringing up my mistakes like I'm trying to hide behind something." The quiver in his voice was noticeable.

"But let me straighten something out. _Everybody _makes mistakes. I've made mistakes; I've been suspended twice, I admit that." He sighed, '_Some wouldn't believe all the mistakes I made with you…'_

"But I haven't failed a test in over a year…and I have _never_ been to rehab, I've always healed _myself_. And at night of champions, I will beat CM Punk."

Jeff inwardly groaned when Phil's music played. He turned slightly, watching him walk down the ramp.



Phil looked around, an astounded look on his face. He brought the mic up to his lips, staring up and down at Jeff.

"I'm sorry, Jeff. I'm a little taken back right now. I mean this is…this…this is what it comes to? People actually cheering because you haven't failed a drug test in a year?"

He looked around, confused. "This is not an accomplishment. Maybe it's an accomplishment to you, Jeff, so congratulations. You didn't fail a drug test in 365 days, so you can start writing your hall of fame speech right now."

He watched Jeff's eyes narrow before he brought his own mic up. "Look, man, I hope you came out here with something else cuz I'm tired of hearing the same thing week…after week…after week."

Phil quickly retaliated, "It's the same thing week after week after week because you don't listen, Jeff." His eyes narrowed, talking about all that Jeff did wrong. "I'm straight-edge. I don't drink, alcohol has never touched my lips; it never will. I don't smoke, I never have, I don't do drugs and I never plan on doing it. A year from now, I will still be champion and what about you?"

Inwardly, he cackled. A year from now, Jeff would on his bed, hips thrusting up in pleasure, his little slut.

"You're gonna fall back into the same, vicious cycle. You'll lose to me, you'll fall back into your vices. Repeatedly, Jeff." He stared deep into the emerald orbs.

Jeff frowned, "Sorry, man. I guess I'm not as _perfect_ as you." The sarcasm in his tone was evident.

"No, but you know what? Maybe you should be." Phil murmured softly. He pointed at the crowd. "There is a sea of kids…wearing Jeff Hardy T-shirts here." He shook his head. "You're the hero to these kids. That scares me. That means that they're gonna see their hero become…another statistic-" he was shoved onto the ground before he even finished.

He growled, staring up at Jeff from outside the ring. He ran a hand over his lips before bringing the mic up again. "You know what, Jeff? I'm gonna be the bigger man because I have a match next…and you know that."

He noticed the fire in those green eyes and he moved to sit down, waiting for John Morrison to enter the ring.

This was going to suck.



Jeff smiled softly, watching John come back to the locker room. "Congrats. That's twice in a row."

John grinned, "I offered him my hand, you saw that right?" he clapped his hands. "I've pinned him _twice_!"

Jeff fought to keep the smile on his face. The loss to his ex probably made Phil really upset…and if he still was…then there was going to be trouble tonight.

"Congratulation," Jeff said again. He watched the brown-haired male dress. "Going to celebrate?"

John smiled, "Yeah. I've got a date."

Jeff smiled back, "Good. Have fun, John."

"Thanks, Jeff! See ya!" He quickly bounced out of the locker room.

Jeff sighed, pulling on his arm bands. He still had the tag match with Rey to get through with.

He jumped in surprise when the locker room door was kicked open. He caught sight of silk onyx locks and he quickly stood. He barely had time to react before he was slammed into the lockers.

"Hey!" Jeff looked into the dark olive eyes and he swallowed, "Phil…"

Phil clenched handfuls of Jeff's black tank top. "Mother fucker," he breathed angrily. "He's beaten me twice! How does he keep doing that?!" He grabbed Jeff's hair, pulling it back to expose his neck.

"Phil, please-" Jeff groaned in pain when Phil's teeth sank into his neck. He kicked frantically, trying to push Phil off. "No, damn it!"

Phil pulled back, staring at him in annoyance, "What?"

"I still have a match! What if Rey sees the mark!?" Jeff shoved him off hard, rubbing his neck. He hissed, his fingers skimming over the red flesh.

Phil growled, pacing around the floor. "Fine, but the second you're done with that match, you come back and be ready to get on your knees."

Jeff stared at him in shock before glaring angrily, "You haven't won yet! You can't fuck me whenever you fucking please!"

Phil snarled, moving closer to Jeff, "Says who?" he asked coldly.

Jeff snarled back, "Says _me_." He pushed Phil into the lockers, watching as his head crashed against the lock. He shook his head, not feeling the least bit guilty before he walked out, hoping to wait for his match in a secluded part in the arena.

Phil growled angrily, rubbing the sore spot on his head. "You've done it now," he hissed darkly. "I'll get you back for this!"



Jeff smiled, slapping hands with Rey. He liked teaming with the smaller man. It was always fun and always fast. He was happy. Until he heard Punk's music.

He turned, watching with narrowed eyes as Phil waved at him. '_Arrogant little fuck…'_

He ignored him, turning to Rey and talking to him in low tones about their strategy.

The match was going rather well. The teams were even, until Chris Jericho reversed a hurricanrana into the Walls.

Jeff struggled to not get caught in the grip. He kicked and wiggled and moved, ignoring the stupid smirk on Chris's face as he did so. Jeff clenched his teeth and swung his legs, flipping Jericho away.

Jeff stood, catching Jericho in a Twist of Fate. He went up to the top rope, ready for a Swanton Bomb. He hit it, covering Chris for the win. It was interrupted at two by Ziggler.

Luckily, Rey came in and dropkicked Ziggler in the face, causing the bleached blonde to fall on the ropes, hitting them with his face hard.

Chris snuck out, walking around, trying to get his wits back.

Jeff followed.

What happened next…was not planned.

Well, not by Jeff, at least.



Phil's eyes widened and he moved out of the way, Chris flying past him to hit the security wall. He glared at Jeff, who glared at him right back. He bad-mouthed him a bit, aware of Jeff ignoring him.

His eyes burned watching Jeff turn away. Moving quickly, he grabbed Jericho shoving him into Jeff, hard. He watched as Jeff hit the steel steps, the jagged end catching Jeff on his arm and stomach.

Phil heard Jeff's cry of pain and he watched as he writhed around on the mat, holding onto his arm. He watched as Rey moved towards him, yelling at him. This was stopped when Ziggler did a baseball slide, catching Rey in the side and sending him to the ground.

As Ziggler took care of Rey, Chris picked Jeff up, pushing him back into the ring. Phil watched, his eyes narrowing at the smirk Chris sent his way before the blonde grabbed Jeff's legs in a lascivious manner. Jeff's hips jerked and Chris used that as leverage to put him in the Walls of Jericho.

Immediately, Jeff began to cry out in pain, trying to pull out of the move. His hands grabbed at the ring mat, trying to pull himself to a rope. The match had already been ended as a disqualification, but Jericho didn't seem to care.

Phil kept on watching, keeping his eyes on Jeff's tortured face. He could hear the cries of pain, the whimpers of torment. Slowly, he circled the ring, before standing in front of it.

'_Jeff…_' For a good few minutes, he considered going in there and beating the shit out of Chris for causing Jeff such pain. '_But I'm causing him pain too…I'm hurting him more than Chris ever could…I'm lying to him…and I have to keep lying to him.'_

Jeff was nearly sobbing, his face on the mat, his hands fisting his hair in an effort to ease the pain on his lower back.

Phil shouldered his belt before turning around, walking away from Jeff.

'_I'm sorry…I love you.'_



_**LOOK! He's admitted it to himself!!**_

_**Now, if only that stubborn fuck can admit it to Jeff!**_

_**Haha, XD! **_

_**People…**_

_**Seraphalexiel, Terrahfry, and Redsandman99 (my loves) are BAD INFLUENCES!  
**_

_**I have like…TEN story ideas in my head that I want to get down…but I dunno if I'm gonna be able to handle all of them at once. How the fuck do they do it?!? WHAT IS YOUR SECRET?!?!?!!?**_

_**XD.**_

_**Love you. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_Title: Addicted_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Phil Brooks, Matt Hardy, Edge or any other wrestlers in this ficcy._

_Summary: As a straight-edge, Phil Brooks isn't supposed to be addicted to drugs. And he isn't. What he __**is**__ addicted to is a lot worse. And why is that? Well, simply because of the fact that it's Jeff Hardy. SLASH!_

_Requested by: wwefan5_



"Shit, shit, shit!"

Phil got dressed as quick as he could, shoving a pair of shorts over his wrestling tights and one of his shirts over his head. He tossed his belt into his bag and lifted it onto his shoulder, running out of his locker room.

'_Gotta get to him…can't let him leave…'_

He stumbled into the locker room. He was greeted with a slap to the face.

"…I told you…not to hurt me." Jeff whispered. He was looking at the ground. "You knew that I was supposed to toss Chris at you…you were never supposed to push him back onto me."

Phil narrowed his eyes, "Oh, so you're allowed to hurt me and I can't hurt you back?"

"Chris didn't touch you!" Jeff screamed, frustration getting the better of him. "You moved before he could land on you and then you shoved him onto my back and I hit the damn steel steps!" Jeff lifted his shirt.

Phil winced, staring at the redness around Jeff's stomach.

"That's all _your_ fault, you asshole!" Jeff turned away from him. "And then…then I got a code breaker by Chris…and he put me in the walls." His voice weakened. "I'm still hurting…he wasn't gentle with it…and you…" he turned back to face him and to Phil's shock, there were tears running down his face, "You just watched."

Phil licked his lips. "What did you want me to do?!" he pressed his face closer to Jeff's, "Did you want me to _save_ you, Jeff?!"

Jeff frowned, keeping his head high.

Phil's eyes widened and he let out a bark of laughter. "You _did_, didn't you!? Why would I do that?"

Jeff's eyes suddenly lowered. "I…I saw."

Phil rolled his eyes, "Saw what?"

Jeff looked up sharply, his green eyes flashed. "I saw the look you gave me!" he shoved Phil onto the work bench and crawled on top of his lap. "I saw," he repeated softly. "The look you gave me while I was in the walls…I saw it."

Phil swallowed, staring deeply into Jeff's eyes. Oh, fuck. "Wha…what are you talking about?"

Jeff gave him a sad little smile. "You love me."

Phil jerked in surprise. '_No…shit!' _He stood, shoving Jeff off of his lap. The push was hard, sending Jeff to the ground.

Jeff gasped in pain as the back of his head hit the hard tiled floor. He sat up slowly, the pain stunning him briefly.

Phil's insides churned with guilt. '_No, dammit! Get away from him!' _Phil shook his head and grabbed his bag, charging out of the room.

Jeff watched him go. He sighed softly, rubbing the back of his head. "I love you too…"



_-Hotel-_

He had driven so fast that it was a wonder a police car didn't stop him.

Phil tugged harshly on his hair, pacing around. "Damn it all to hell!" he kicked the side of his bed before collapsing on it. "Why can't I just tell him…?"

He nuzzled his pillow, wishing it were Jeff's hair. He closed his eyes. '_It's because he was only supposed to be a one-time deal…I didn't love him that first night…and I haven't wanted to love him after that. But I do…'_

Phil slowly reached into his bag. He pulled out on of his shirts. '_…Straight-edge…what complete bullshit.' _He shoved the T-shirt away from him. '_Straight-edge means you aren't addicted to anything…but I am.'_

He stood, walking over to the window. He stared out at the city lights.

'_And just like any other addiction, being addicted to a person…is hard to kick.'_



_-Several Days Later, Monday July 20th Matt and Evan's Hotel Room-_

"So, he keeps you for one week…and then avoids you the next week."

Jeff didn't answer. He hugged his knees, staring blankly at the wall.

Matt sighed, "Come on, Jeff." He sat up carefully, "Forget about him."

"I'm trying," Jeff whispered. "I'm trying, but I can't."

"This deal that you both have going…what happens if he wins?" Matt asked.

"Then I'm his…no love bullshit." Jeff murmured.

"And if you win?"

"Then he's out of my life…for good."

"Who do you want to win?" Matt's eyes softened, watching his brother sink further in depression.

"…I don't know."

They both glanced up when Evan entered the room.

"Hey," the smaller man called cheerfully. He noted the sadness in the room, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, baby. Do you have a match tonight?" Matt asked.

"Nah, I'm free."

Jeff smiled, standing, "Well, I guess I'll leave you guys alone. Have fun."

"You don't have to-" Evan started but trailed off, seeing the look on Jeff's face.

"Don't worry about it. I have to get my stuff ready for tomorrow, anyway." Jeff kissed his brother's cheek and hugged Evan tightly. "I'll see you soon."

Evan and Matt watched him leave the room before facing each other.

"Is this about Phil?" Evan asked quietly.

Matt nodded slowly. "Night of Champions really is going to make the difference…"



Jeff pulled his hoodie over his head. He didn't really feel like talking to anybody. It wasn't too easy to avoid someone when you were wearing a Hardy'z hoodie though.

"Jeff?"

He stopped. Looking up slowly, he swallowed.

Blue eyes stared back at him.

Jeff licked his lips, "Hey, Cena…" he shoved his hands into his pockets. "How's it going?"

John raised a brow. '_Great. We're back to last names…' _He forced a smile on his face. "It's going good…and with you?"

That was a stupid question.

Jeff let out a dry laugh. "Awesome. Good. Yeah…" he glanced around, "Where ya headed?"

John shouldered his bag. "I'm hitting the gym with Hunter…you know, just to get some training in before Raw starts."

Jeff nodded, "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks…good luck tomorrow. With Jericho."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Look, Jeff…I don't want us to not talk. I still…I still want to be your friend." John said softly.

Jeff nodded, absent-mindedly. "Sure, yeah. Friends." He bit his bottom lip, "I've got to go. I still have to read through my stuff for tomorrow."

"I understand. Well…I guess I'll see you around?" John asked quietly.

"…Sure." Jeff side-stepped, heading to his room.

John watched him go. He sighed, staring forlornly at his bag. '_Good luck with Punk, Jeff…'_



The minute Jeff entered his room, he was grabbed by someone. A hand was put over his mouth.

"Don't scream."

Jeff didn't even struggle. He fell limp in the strong arms, his eyes tearing.

Phil sighed, moving his arms down to Jeff's waist. "Will you listen to me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Phil sat on the bed, pulling Jeff into his lap. "I'm…"

Jeff waited, resting his hands on Phil's thighs.

"I'm…" Phil raked a hand through his hair and bit his tongue. "I'm _sorry_."

Jeff blinked. Sorry? "For what?" he questioned softly.

"For pushing you…making you hit your head." Phil kissed the back of Jeff's hair, running his hands up and down Jeff's sides.

"It's fine…" Jeff sighed. "Phil, I can't play these games anymore."

Phil winced, holding onto Jeff tightly. "I have to hurt you tomorrow…"

"I know. I read through it." Jeff sighed. "I don't think we should fuck until we know the outcome of this deal."

Phil bit his bottom lip. "We don't fuck…we make love."

Jeff shook his head. "Stop being sweet. It isn't going to work with me right now. I don't want to have anything to do with you until after Night of Champions."

Phil sighed, "Alright." He stood, moving towards the door. "Jeff…I…" he sighed, banging his head on the door.

Jeff smiled, pushing him gently out the door. "I know, Phil. I know."

-_-Tuesday, July 21__st__ Smackdown Taping-_

Jeff sighed, letting the ref hold up his hand for the win.

Damn, that match had been so fucking painful. His back still hurt from last weeks Walls and hitting that Swanton was just murder on his back. He left Jericho in the ring and headed backstage.

He walked back to the locker room, greeting some friends along the way.

Now, all he had to do was wait a few matches for Punk to go out and address the WWE Universe.

Jeff hit the showers. He was only in there for a little while, before he felt someone enter behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

Arms wrapped around him, rubbing his body lightly.

"I thought we agreed to no sex until Sunday," Jeff murmured.

"We did…but I just wanted to hold you." Phil murmured. "And touch you…" he slid his hands down Jeff's body to his hips, squeezing them. "And kiss you…" he placed his lips at Jeff's neck, sucking softly.

"Phil…" Jeff sighed as he was turned around.

"This could be the last time," Phil said quickly. "I don't know who's gonna win a Night of Champions…but if it's you, then please…just once more?"

Both knew it would never be "just once more" though.

But Jeff agreed. It sucked to be addicted.

Phil pressed his lips to Jeff's, kissing him softly. The water ran down their bodies, pooling down onto the floor. Their hands began to run down their bodies, touching softly, not rushing.

Phil trailed his hands down Jeff's back, kneading the sore muscles gently. After a few moments, he grabbed Jeff's ass, squeezing softly. "Wrap your legs around me."

Jeff did so, his legs tightly wound around Phil's waist. He tilted his head, feeling Phil's lips at his neck. "Phil…"

"Jeff…" Phil sank inside of Jeff, moving slowly, softly. "I…I…" he groaned.

Jeff smiled sadly, "You don't have to tell me…I already know."

Phil thrust harder, "No…I want to say it…just not right now." He whispered. He grabbed Jeff's cock, tugging it gently. "Cum with me."

Jeff stared at him in surprise. "What?"

"Cum with me…please." Phil thrusted a bit harder, hitting at Jeff's prostate. He cried out, tugging Jeff's hard cock.

They called out each other's names, cumming hard.

Phil sighed, "I guess I should go get ready for that talk with the fans…" he gently let Jeff down. "I'll see you out there."

Jeff nodded, staring at the bathroom floor.

Phil bit his lip and leaned down, pecking Jeff's lips softly before getting out.

Jeff shook his head, smiling softly.

_-Later on-_

Phil was just finishing what he had to say, when Jeff came out.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Punk. A lot of nerve. I mean, you think you're so right but what you don't know about people could fill a book, man. I mean, you're so stuck in yourself it's like…you forgot what it's like to be human."

Punk and Jeff share disapproving looks. All a part of the act.

"People make mistakes…and those people can change-"

"No, Jeff…people…these people _say_ they can change. You know what," he watched Jeff brush the purple locks out of his face and shook his head, "I'm not…I'm not gonna enable you right now. In fact, I don't even want to be in the same ring with you right now." He moved towards the ropes, "I'm gonna do…what I always do, what you _should_ have done a _long_ time ago…I'm gonna just…say…no."

Jeff nodded, watching him leave with a mock interested look. Jeff turned, watching Phil walk up the ramp. His eyes never strayed.

It was a while later when Phil and Rey had their match. After the fight was over, Dolph decided to come out and jump Rey. Punk actually helped out the blonde, shoving Rey off balance and sliding out of the ring.

After he did that, though, he walked backwards up the ramp. He felt himself being spun around as someone sped past him. It was, of course, Jeff Hardy. Heading out to help his friend.

As soon as Jeff had Ziggler, Phil snuck back into the ring. He grabbed the back of Jeff's pants, groping him discreetly and putting him over his shoulders. Phil hit the GTS and then left the ring, watching Jeff's pained body for a few moments.

Even though Jeff wasn't looking at him, both had the same thought.

'_See you Sunday…'_



_**OMG…next chapter is gonna be INTENSE.**_

_**I think maybe it's two more chapters after the next and this is done.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Title: Addicted_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Phil Brooks, Matt Hardy, Edge or any other wrestlers in this ficcy._

_Summary: As a straight-edge, Phil Brooks isn't supposed to be addicted to drugs. And he isn't. What he __**is**__ addicted to is a lot worse. And why is that? Well, simply because of the fact that it's Jeff Hardy. SLASH!_

_Requested by: wwefan5_



_-Sunday Afternoon; Hotel Pool-_

"Do you want to win?"

Jeff nervously punched at Evan's sides, watching the smaller man duck easily. "I don't know," he answered honestly, glancing back at his brother before continuing his sparring with Evan. "A part of me wants to…because of all the shit he's put me through. The other part of me…" he trailed off, grunting when Evan landed a neat kick on his thigh, "is getting beaten up by your boyfriend."

Evan giggled, gently sitting Jeff down next to Matt. "Well, do you still love Phil?" he dove into the pool, splashing around a bit.

So far, they were the only ones there. Everyone else must have been in the gym.

Jeff sighed, "I'll never stop loving him. Even after everything…it's really bothering me though." He raised his knees, resting his chin on them. "It bothers me how he went from so fucking mean…to so damn sweet only because of that deal. It's almost like…he's afraid to lose tonight."

Matt shook his head, "He _is_ afraid to lose Jeff. If he doesn't win tonight, he loses more than just a title. He loses you…forever."

Jeff swallowed thickly. "Don't you understand, Matt? He's always gonna be there…if I do win that title then he's gonna get a re-match soon afterwards…we're never gonna be apart."

"He's always going to be close to you," Evan agreed, holding himself up by the pool's rail, "but that's only because you both have the same job. It doesn't mean that you'll be together."

"But how do you even know if he's true, Jeff?" Matt gave his brother a serious look, "How do you know that he isn't just going to cheat tonight and make you his forever?"

Jeff smiled softly, "You don't see the way he looks at me," he whispered, "You haven't heard him try so hard to tell me he loves me. I know that he isn't going to go back on his word. Not this time."

Evan smiled softly, "And it's tearing you apart because you want to be with him."

"Exactly."

All three men glanced up, hearing someone else enter the pool. They all watched as the ravenette walked in, his head lowered. He stopped for a minute and slowly lifted his head, olive eyes widening.

Jeff tilted his head. "Phil…"

Matt and Evan glanced at each other before nodding. "We'll see ya tonight, Jeff," Matt said, helping Evan out of the pool.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked, raising an eyebrow. He twitched when he was ignored. "Asses…"

Phil stepped aside, letting Matt and Evan move past him to the door. He kept his eyes locked on Jeff's. "…Hi."

"Hey," Jeff replied, running his hand nervously through his hair. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to find a place to think." Phil murmured. He moved slowly, stepping towards Jeff. "What about you?"

Jeff shrugged, staring at the water. "I was fooling around with Evan and Matt." He tensed, feeling Phil sit behind him. He slowly relaxed though, smiling when he felt Phil's arms slide around him.

"These are the last moments we could be spending together…" Phil whispered, staring at the clear water. "Is there anything you want to do?"

"There are a few things…" Jeff moved his hand behind him, gently running it down to Phil's zipper.

Phil licked his lips, lifting his hips eagerly.

Jeff grinned, "Let's swim." He stood, ignoring the look on Phil's face. He pulled off his pants, his swim trunks underneath.

Phil smirked, "I'm not wearing a suit."

Jeff gave him a heated look. "I'm not either." Slowly, he slipped his thumbs into his swim trunks, pulling them down his hips, stepping out of them.

Phil stood immediately, pulling his shirt off of his head. He could feel Jeff helping with the zipper on his shorts and he quickly pulled them off, tugging his boxers off along the way.

Jeff gave him a sly grin and dove into the water.

"Hey!" Phil dove in also, bursting through the surface and waiting for Jeff to come back up. He gasped when he was slammed into the pool's wall, hands grabbing his hips. A strangled sound left his throat when his cock was sucked into a warm, wet mouth.

"Ah!" Phil hips arched. He wondered how Jeff could even do that while in the water. If he tried it, he would probably drown…but fuck did it feel amazing. He moved his hands underwater, finding Jeff's hair and tugging on it tightly.

He could Jeff's teeth rub against his cock and he nearly howled, trying hard to muffle his sounds. He gripped Jeff's hair, holding him still as he began to thrust his hips, sliding his dick further into that tight, wet heat.

Phil grunted, feeling Jeff being to claw at his hips. "Shit…" he let out a weak moan when Jeff moved his lips to the top of his cock, sliding his barbell over the slit and sucking with a hard pressure. Phil jerked, crying out as he came. "Jeff!" he quivered, his cum shooting out in thick bursts to coat Jeff's throat.

He panted, watching Jeff surface from the water. His eyes darkened, seeing those green eyes shift in lust. He groaned, feeling Jeff's hands push his shoulders back to the wall, keeping him pressed against it. He opened his mouth, accepting the hot kiss by Jeff.

Phil gasped, feeling his own cum sliding into his mouth. He opened his eyes staring up into green eyes. He swallowed down the jizz, moaning softly against Jeff's lips. He licked, sucking all his cum from Jeff's mouth.

"That's kind of dirty," Jeff whispered before he giggled, his lips pecking the ravenette's mouth and cheeks. He stroked Phil's cock, quickly getting it to harden again.

"You trying to be in control?" Phil murmured, grabbing Jeff's ass in a tight grip. He stretched his ass cheeks apart and slid his middle finger into that tight pucker, growling as Jeff mewled in pleasure.

"Nah," Jeff panted, wrapping his legs around Phil's waist. "I love how you fuck me too much." He tossed his head back, crying out as Phil's knuckle brushed against his entrance.

Phil sighed, "So responsive…" he watched, twisting his finger inside of Jeff, trying to see more of the pleasure he was bringing to the man who confused him so much. '_Why can I not get enough of you…? When did I fall for you…? Why…why am I loosing you?'_

Vince had approached him earlier on. He had told him, with a somber voice, that Jeff would be winning the title tonight. Meaning that he and Jeff would be over. Vince also told him to pretend to give up on the match. To grab his title after he hit a GTS and walk up the ramp.

Phil decided not to tell Jeff. It was better for him to think that he would be cheating…it would make the pain of them being over a lot easier to deal with.

Jeff whined, his hips arching. "Phil…" he stared deep into the black haired man's olive eyes. "Please…make love to me."

Phil swallowed thickly. "Love?" he whispered softly.

Jeff pressed their foreheads together. "Love." He confirmed gently.

Phil nodded, keeping his eyes on Jeff. He lifted the younger Hardy up a bit, moaning softly as he guided his cock into Jeff's tight little hole. "Always to tight," he moaned, "My tight little baby…"

Jeff whimpered softly. "Do you feel how well we fit together?" he whispered, his eyes stinging with tears. "Can you feel it?"

Phil nodded, "I can." He kissed away Jeff's tears. "I love it." '_And I love you…'_

Jeff moved his hips, pushing down as Phil thrusted up. They moved slowly, staring into each others eyes. They panted, moaned, groaned, mewled and everything in between…making love for the first time.

"You feel so good," Jeff whispered. He tightened his hold on Phil, "You feel so perfect."

"No," Phil murmured, "You do." He thrusted gently, beginning to pant as Jeff tightened around him. He could hear the water start to splash around them. He moved his hand down, stroking Jeff gently as he pistoned his prostate. "Jeff…"

Jeff smiled, pressing his lips to Phil's as he came. He tightened himself around Phil, smiling into the kiss as Phil came hard, his body shivering. They parted mouths, kissing deeply.

Slowly, Phil pulled out, pulling Jeff closer into his arms. He relished Jeff's sweet taste. It would be the last time.

Jeff panted once the kiss was broken. "Wow…"

"Wow," Phil agreed. He rubbed his nose against Jeff's in a gentle Eskimo kiss, smiling when Jeff giggled. "I love you."

Jeff's eyes widened. His heart began to beat faster. "Wh-what?"

Phil licked his lips, a slow blush gathering on his cheeks. "I love you, Jeff." He let out a surprised grunt when Jeff hugged him tightly. He smiled, feeling Jeff's tears land on his bare shoulders.

"…The pool isn't for sex."

Both men blushed, looking up to see a hotel employee glaring down at them.

"Sorry," Phil said quickly, reaching for his shorts and Jeff's swim trunks.

The employee sighed but smiled. "It's fine. You're not the first and you won't be the last."

He helped them out and began to clean the pool.



"That was so embarrassing," Jeff whispered, walking into his hotel room.

"He was alright with it," Phil said. He was struggling not to laugh.

Jeff snorted, "Sure. What time is it?"

Phil glanced over at the clock. "Seven thirty."

Jeff hummed, "I'm gonna shower then. We've only got a few minutes to get to the arena."

Phil bit his lower lip, watching Jeff step into the bathroom. He sat down on the bed, his head in his hands. '_It's too fast…I don't want to lose him yet.'_

He looked up in surprise when someone burst through the door.

"Jeff! Miz asked me to be his boyfriend!" John stopped, staring at Phil in shock. His brown eyes narrowed, "What the hell are you doing in Jeff's room?!"

Phil smiled weakly. "I'm…we're…love?"

John frowned and crossed his arms. "He told you he loved you? I'm going to kick his skinny little ass! Where is he?"

"No…I…I love him. I said it." Phil murmured.

John stopped, his eyes widening. "You did…?" he bit his bottom lip. "Do you mean it?"

Phil frowned, "Yes."

"Well you'd better! He'd better not come crying to me again, or I swear I'll shove my foot down your throat!" John moved to leave. "Tell Jeff that Miz and I are going steady."

Phil blinked as the brown haired male left. "I knew there was something going on with them…and did he seriously say "going steady?" What is he, a girl?"

"He certainly is quite girly, but trust me," Jeff smiled softly. "He's no girl."

Phil twitched, "Trying to make me jealous, starshine?"

"Never, Cookie Monster." Jeff said playfully. He grabbed his things, stuffing them into his bag. "Come on, we'd better get going, you still have to pack your stuff."

"Kay."



_-Night of Champions-_

"You wanna stay in my locker room?" Phil asked softly.

Jeff blinked, "Can I?"

Phil smirked, "Of course. I own you. And once I win tonight, you'll _always_ be staying in my locker room." He expected Jeff to get annoyed by that. He was surprised to see the smile grace those beautiful lips.

"I'd like that." Jeff whispered.

Phil gave him a gentle smile, opening the door to his locker room. Together, they sat down, watching matches.

"…Alright. So, lemme ask you something," Phil murmured randomly, watching the monitor, "Who do you want to win?"

Jeff blinked, looking up.

Ah. Cena, Randy and Triple H.

"Would you be jealous if I say John?" Jeff asked, smiling playfully.

"It'll hurt my feelings," Phil said nodding.

"In that case…I want Randy to retain." Jeff smiled, kissing Phil's cheek.

Phil smiled back, putting his arm around Jeff's shoulders and pulling him closer. '_Why couldn't it have always been like this…? Why was I so fucking stubborn?'_

They both watched, cheering when Randy retained the title. They only had one match to go before they had theirs.

"I'm gonna put my face paint on," Jeff said softly. He watched Phil's eyes lower. "I'm sorry, baby. I know you hate the stuff because it makes me taste bad, but-"

"You taste wonderful in everyway…I love the face paint." Phil whispered.

Jeff smiled, "And I love you." He went into the bathroom.

Phil sighed, staring up at the monitor.

Dolph Ziggler and Rey Mysterio were getting ready to fight for the Intercontinental Championship.

Phil stood, up, getting his stuff ready. He stripped off his street clothes, tugging on his ring tights and one of his "Straight-Edge" T-shirts.

'_Yeah right. I should stop wearing all this Straight-Edge crap.' _

He glanced up, seeing Dolph holding his own against Rey.

He could hear the water running in the bathroom and he assumed Jeff was wetting down his hair.

Hearing a bell, Phil looked up.

Rey retains. Maria looking really sad for her boyfriend.

'_I know how you feel, Maria…I'm gonna be feeling that way soon.'_

"Punk! You've got five minutes!" some random tech guy yelled through the door.

"Alright!" Phil yelled back.

He frowned, waiting for Jeff to come out of the bathroom.

Once Jeff came out, Phil pulled him into a tight embrace. "I love you," he whispered softly before pulling away, running out the door and to the curtains.

Jeff stayed in the room for a couple of moments. He lowered his head. "Here we go…"

He left to room, closing the door.



Everything happened so fast…too fast.

CM Punk comes out first, doing his "X" signatures to the crowd that was semi-booing him. He waited, looking up at the titantron, waiting for Jeff.

The moment Jeff came out, he felt sick. This would be the last time…there would be no more Jeff Hardy and Phil Brooks.

The bell sounded…and the fight began.

Things were even for awhile, they kept hitting back and forth. Then, Phil managed to punk Jeff into a risky move that left Jeff immobile outside the ring.

Jeff was a bit hurt, but he managed to get back into the ring at the ref's count of seven.

For another few moments, Punk in control and everything was going fine…and then Jeff fired back.

With only a few punches and kicks, Jeff was able to hit a Whisper in the Wind, and cover…

One two…kick out by Punk.

Jeff had gotten up, moving up to the top rope. He jumped for a Swanton, but Phil moved out of the way. CM Punk began to capitalize.

After a while, Phil hit a GTS and covered Jeff.

One…two…kick out by Jeff.

'_Here we go…_' Phil stood, shaking his head and leaving the ring. He walked over to the time-keeper and took his belt, swinging it over his shoulder. He ignored the booing fans…ignored Jeff. '_Come and get me, Jeff…'_



'_No…what are you doing?' _Jeff shook his head, his heart breaking as Phil walked up the ramp. '_Did you lie to me again…? Did you plan all of this...? Why Phil…?_

Jeff slid out of the ring, going after Phil. He punched him in the back before grabbing him by the back of the neck, running him back into the ring. The second he got Phil into the ring, he punched at him, trying hard to hold back tears.

He went for a Twist of Fate. It connected.

Slowly, Jeff climbed up the top roped. He looked down, into Phil eyes, before he jumped, landing a neat Swanton Bomb.

"How could you?" Jeff whispered as he covered Phil.

One…

"Answer me!" Jeff whispered brokenly. "Why did you lie to me again?"

Two…

"Phil!" Jeff whimpered.

Three…

"…I love you, Jeff…"

Jeff carried on with the scene, acting ecstatic about having the title. He swung it around, holding it up high to his fans. After celebrating for a while, he looked over at Phil.

He looked so sad…

Jeff watched in shock as Phil held his hand out. For a handshake.

"_Just say no! Just say no!" _the fans all cried.

Jeff shook his head, turning away. '_Phil…_' he turned towards the ravenette, touching hands for a moment, just a moment…before Phil walked out of the ring.

'_Goodbye, Phil…goodbye my love…'_



Phil walked up the ramp, his heart aching, his eyes watering.

'_Goodbye, starshine…I love you.'_



_**That was pretty hard to write…**_

_***CRIES***_


	15. Chapter 15

_Title: Addicted_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Phil Brooks, Matt Hardy, Edge or any other wrestlers in this ficcy._

_Summary: As a straight-edge, Phil Brooks isn't supposed to be addicted to drugs. And he isn't. What he __**is**__ addicted to is a lot worse. And why is that? Well, simply because of the fact that it's Jeff Hardy. SLASH!_

_Requested by: wwefan5_



_-Tuesday Night; After Smackdown Taping-_

"Did you see what he did?!"

Jeff gave his brother a cold look. "I _felt_ what he did, Matt. Can you keep your voice down? My head is killing me." He took the ice pack from the trainer, putting it up to his head. "Can you give us a few minutes?" he whispered, relieved when the trainer nodded and left the room.

Matt gave his brother a hard look. "Jeffrey, does what he did to you not tell you that he used you?"

Jeff didn't reply. He hung his head, feeling the cold ice pierce into his body. What a nightmare. Why couldn't everything just end already?

He was so hesitant to believe that Phil wanted to do what he did. They hadn't talked at all since Night of Champions. Not one call…

"Jeff!"

Green eyes narrowed. "Matt…please. You weren't there. You didn't see his eyes. The whole story is in his eyes."

Matt snorted, "Right. And that's why he tried to walk out at Night of Champions, also?"

Jeff flinched. Alright, so he wasn't sure what was going on with Phil. Damn it all though! He would not believe the things Matt was telling him.

"Jeff, please," Matt sat down next to his brother, "I love you. I don't want to see you keep getting hurt…and all because of this one guy."

Jeff stared up into his brother's warm chocolate eyes. "Matt…you just don't understand…you'll never understand." He stood, limping slightly as he moved towards the door. "I love you brother…but it's none of your business." He stepped out, using the wall to help him move down the hall.

"Jeff!"

He glanced up, grunting when he was jerked into a warm embrace. "John, easy," he squeaked, feeling his ribs throb under the hold. He sighed when he was released and he looked up into the brown eyes. "Hehe…awesome match. You almost had me beat."

John rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up." His eyes zeroed in on the ice pack on Jeff's head. "Jesus…"

"It's not as bad as you think…" Jeff murmured. "Slight concussion…bruised ribs…nothing major."

John's warm brown eyes narrowed. "Jeff…" he fidgeted, "wasn't that proof enough?"

Jeff tensed. "Please, not you too." He started to walk, keeping one hand on the wall.

John followed. "Jeffy…he attacked you without a care in the world…"

"He could have done a lot worse if he wanted to," Jeff defended, "but he didn't want to."

"Christ, Jeff! He knocked you in the head with a mic, ran you into the security wall _multiple_ times, and then tossed you over the damn commentating desk!" John grabbed Jeff's shoulders, holding him steady. "Why do you keep defending him?"

Jeff's green eyes glistened. "I love him, John."

John sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Jeff…but it's clear to me and to everyone else that he doesn't love you back."

"He does love me," Jeff murmured. "I know he does."

'_He does…he loves me. He does.'_



He shouldered his bag, ignoring the looks he got as he did so.

Wasn't it enough that he already felt like shit?

No one said anything as he walked out of the door. As soon as the door slid shut though, the whispers began. Phil frowned and pressed his ear against the door.

"So, anyway," Chris Jericho murmured. "I was thinking of offering Jeff my services tonight. I mean, he's got to be sore after that shit Punk put him through. Maybe I could spend a few minutes rubbing his back with my hands…and then, I could rub his asshole with my dick."

Phil clenched his fists, his arms shaking.

"What makes you think Jeff is gonna give it up?" Show whispered.

"Please. Jeff is the biggest slut since Stratus. If I can tame _that_ bitch then I'm sure I can get Jeff."

"Well, if you're gonna do it then you'd better go do it now. Everyone is almost gone."

"You're right. I'll see you back at the hotel, man."

Phil waited, leaning against the wall. He watched the door swing open and then lunged, grabbing the older blonde's shoulder and pushing him up against the wall.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Chris's blue eyes narrowed, moving his hands up to try and jerk Phil off of him.

Didn't work. Phil tightened his hold, his fingers digging deeply into Jericho's clothing. "Listen to me you annoying prick, if you so much as go _near_ Jeff, I'm going to shove my knee so hard into your temple that you'll forget who you are."

Chris snorted. "Sure you will. And why the hell do you care? If I want to fuck Jeff, why is that any of _your_ business, Punky?"

Phil growled, pressing his face close to Chris's. "He belongs to me."

"Oh yeah? That why you beat the hell out of him out there?" Chris taunted.

Phil clenched his teeth, he raised his fist and sent it straight towards Chris's smug face.

"Brooks!"

Phil's fist stopped just before it hit Chris's cheek.

Matt reached their side, his lips formed into a frown. "Let him go."

Chris smirked, watching Punk do as Matt said. "Hey, man!" he said cheerfully, clapping Matt on the shoulder.

Matt gave him an annoyed look. "I heard what you said, asshole. The only reason I'm not letting him break your cheek is because I need to talk to him. Beat it."

Chris frowned and slowly stepped away.

Phil stared at the ground before raising his eyes to Matt's. "What?"

Matt glared angrily at him. "Don't 'what' me, Punk. Why the fuck would you do that?!"

Phil glanced away, his hair shadowing his eyes. "I had to, Hardy. It's my job."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Phil lifted his bag up onto his shoulder again. "Vince told me I would lose at Night of Champions. He also told me to pretend to give up the match. So, I did. Long told me tonight to attack Jeff. _"Brings in ratings,"_ he said. So, I did."

Matt watched the younger male's shoulders quake. "Why didn't you tell Jeff?"

"He's better off not knowing." Phil murmured, glancing up at Matt. "How…how is he?"

Matt crossed his arms. "Bruised ribs. Small concussion."

Phil bit his bottom lip. "He's…alright besides that?"

"Yeah. He does have a broken heart, but I'm sure you know what that feels like."

Phil swallowed under the heavy gaze. "As long as he's alright." He side-stepped the older Hardy, ducking his head as he walked.

Matt's eyes softened. "You do love him."

Phil chuckled warily. "More than you know, Matt."

"So why don't you just go to him!?" Matt cried out. "Why are you keeping him in the dark? Why…why are you killing him?"

Phil stopped. He brought his hand up to his chest, gripping the spot above his heart, clenching his hand into a fist. Sighing, he didn't answer and moved on, disappearing around the corner.



Jeff sighed, jerking his wrist free from John's grip. "Jo, shouldn't you be with Mike?"

John snorted, "Mike isn't on this brand, Jeff."

Jeff blinked. "Oh. Right…" Fucking concussion.

John narrowed his eyes. "You're rooming with me."

Jeff groaned, "Why?"

"Because, you don't want to impose on Matt and Evan and you can't stay by yourself." John answered calmly. He went into Jeff's locker room, grabbing his bags.

Jeff crossed his arms. "Where the hell did Matt go?" he wondered.

John came out, shrugging. "Maybe he went back to the hotel. Come on, it's late. We've got a big day tomorrow."

Jeff blinked, slowly following the brown-haired male. "We do?"

"Yup. You and I, we're gonna go have ourselves a shopping trip." John wrapped his arm around Jeff's shoulders. "I'm gonna make you forget all about Charles Manson."

Jeff twitched. "It's Cookie Monster," he growled.

"It's retarded," John continued. "_He's_ retarded. Come on, Jeff! You guys aren't talking…he attacked you…and now, you're not gonna see each other until he fight you next week for the title."

'_That's where you're wrong, Jo.' _Jeff zipped his mouth shut. '_As soon as I'm able to walk on my own, I'm gonna pay Cookie a visit.'_

John hummed as he went, tugging Jeff along. "Okay. So. What do you want to talk about meanwhile?" he put the bags in the trunk of his rental and opened the door for Jeff.

Jeff waited until John was inside also before selecting a topic. "How'd your date with Mike go?"

John grinned widely. "Oh it was wonderful. We went to this cute little restaurant that served little pastries. He selected two heart-shaped fudge cakes and had them designed with our initials…"

Jeff spaced out, letting John talk to himself. His eyes closed.

'_Phil…'_

"So?"

Jeff blinked, staring over at John, "Huh?"

John snorted, "Never mind. You didn't listen anyway," he pouted. "Say…has Phil ever given you anything?"

Jeff tilted his head. "Like what?"

John parked the car and bit his bottom lip. He reached down to his pant leg and pulled it up, revealing a silver anklet with little charms dangling from it's sides.

Jeff blinked. "He gave that to you?"

John nodded. "Very first time we made love." He giggled nervously at the annoyed look on Jeff's face. "I only keep it cuz it cost him a pretty penny and it's cute."

Jeff sighed. "No. He hasn't given me anything."

"Oh…shit. Sorry to bring it up, Jeff." John slapped his forehead and then grinned. "Hey, what if _I_ get you one!?"

Jeff raised a brow. "Hm?"

"Not a love one, but a best friend one…how about it?"

Jeff smiled softly. "I'd like that…"

"Perfect!"



Safe in his hotel room, Phil slowly pulled the small box out of his bag. He opened it, staring at the silver necklace inside. The design was simple; small, silver ringlets wrapping around an emerald sphere.

He'd wanted to give it to Jeff tonight…as a reminder of their time together. Fucking Teddy Long ruined that though. Slowly, Phil lifted the necklace from the box. He twirled it gently, staring into the deep sphere.

'_I'll find a way to give it to you, starshine…I promise.'_



_**Seraph, take the damn stick back. Molly won't leave me alone. XD!**_

_**Anyway, no Phil/Jeff love in this chappy. So sad. **_

_**It'll get better though, I just had the PERFECT daymare of how to end this. XD!  
**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Title: Addicted_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Phil Brooks, Matt Hardy, Edge or any other wrestlers in this ficcy._

_Summary: As a straight-edge, Phil Brooks isn't supposed to be addicted to drugs. And he isn't. What he __**is**__ addicted to is a lot worse. And why is that? Well, simply because of the fact that it's Jeff Hardy. SLASH!_

_Requested by: wwefan5_



-_Early Wednesday Morning-_

"Would you stop staring at it?"

Jeff smiled, tearing his eyes away from the bracelet on his left wrist. "It's really cute! I want to look at it all day."

The jewelry _was_ cute. It wasn't pretentious or bland. It was a silver chain with cute colored smiley faces as charms. Red, Blue, Purple, Green, Orange, Yellow. So Jeff.

John grinned widely. "Glad ya like it. I like mine too."

John, in reality, actually was his only friend (besides Matt and Evan), thus his best friend, so Jeff got him a bracelet in return. John's was a dark blue chain with miscellaneous ribbons for charms.

"Now," John took a sip of his milkshake. "What are you going to do about Punk?"

'_You have no idea.' _Jeff hid a grin. "I don't know…I guess I'll just see him next week."

"Are you going to retain?"

Jeff nodded. "Vince told me earlier on. He says he has a surprise for me though."

"A surprise…" John murmured. "Wonder what he's thinking of."

Jeff frowned. "He's probably going to make some big announcement about a match."

John shrugged. "Mah. Wanna go? I've got a date with Mike later tonight."

Jeff smiled a bit. "Sure."

'_Perfect…I'll be able to sneak away to Cookie.'_



"Are you kidding me?!" Phil glared at his wall, his hand clenching tightly around his phone.

"_What's the problem? You'll be getting your chance at Summer Slam."_

"That's not it!" Phil bit down on his lip. "I…I don't want to put that chair against his neck or ram him into the steel post."

"_You're both wrestlers, Brooks. Jeff will survive; he's gone through much worse."_

"Couldn't I just give him a GTS and call it a night?" Phil asked, trying to avoid the whole madness scheduled to go down the following week.

"_Why are you so hesitant? It's not like it'll seriously injure him. The schedule will stay as planned. You will have a special guest enforcer."_

Oh great. "Who?" Phil grunted.

"_Secret. You'll see when the time comes. Thank you for your time, Phillip."_

"Uh huh. Later Vince." Phil groaned, tossing his phone into his bag. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

"Either this damn feud is getting real good rating or Vince has a kink for watching me beat the fuck out of Jeff." Phil fell back on his bed, sliding his hands down his face.

He picked his head up when there was a knock at his hotel door. '_Did I order room service?'_

He gasped in surprise when he was shoved into the room after he opened the door. The door was slammed shut and he was shoved onto his bed, a soft body straddling his hips. Hands gripping his waist.

Oh, he knew those hands.

"Jeff-mmph" Phil closed his eyes, opening his mouth to Jeff's wandering tongue. He groaned, thrusting his hips up to Jeff's. His hands came up to grip Jeff's hips, pulling him down as they thrusted against each other.

"I…missed…you." Jeff breathed in between kisses. He moved his hands to Phil's silky locks, pulling them back. He pressed kissing and bites all over Phil's neck, grazing his teeth over Phil's Adam's apple, moaning as Phil groaned.

"Jeff," Phil groaned. "I want you. I want to fuck you through this bed." He arched his hips with a short cry as Jeff's hand fisted his heavy and hard cock.

"Do it," Jeff moaned, "I need it so bad." He sat up, taking off his lover's shirt before setting to work on his pants. He moved down, sliding down Phil's jeans and his boxers. He licked his lips as Phil's cock sprang out, throbbing and leaking precum.

Jeff moved his hand to it, stroking it roughly. He gave the head a soft kiss, smearing precum all over his mouth. He moaned. He couldn't get enough of his Cookie Monster's cock.

"Jeff, fuck," Phil groaned, he used his hands to hold back Jeff's hair, wanting a better view. "I thought you wanted me to fuck your ass."

Jeff smirked wickedly. "I want you to fuck my throat first." To prove this, he wrapped his lips around the thick head, popping it a couple of times just to get the rise out of his baby.

Phil growled and stood. "Sit on the edge of the bed."

Jeff did as he was told, watching Phil stand. He put his hands on Phil's waist, kissing his stomach gently. He giggles when his head was forced down onto that thick cock. He opened his mouth, staring up into Phil's eyes as he began to suck.

"You're way too good at this," Phil grunted before putting his hands on Jeff's cheeks. He held the blonde still as he began to thrust roughly. He moaned loudly, the sounds of Jeff's mouth slurping and sucking driving him wild.

Jeff kept his hands on Phil's waist, moving his head up and down as much he could. He breathed through his nose, sucking harder and harder at each thrust. He slid his fingers over to Phil's pubic hair, petting it gently before reaching down to give his tender balls a slight squeeze.

Phil grunted and thrusted deep, his cock hitting the back of Jeff's throat. He smirked, feeling Jeff swallow hard around him. "Sorry starshine," he whispered. "The only place I'm spilling my cum is in your tight little ass."

He ignored Jeff's whimper as he pulled his dick out. He turned Jeff around quickly, gripping the hem of his white tank top and ripping it off. He pulled the tattered remains off of the pale beauty and then pulled down the black pants, smirking when he found the red thong.

"Please, fuck me already," Jeff moaned. He lowered his upper body to the bed, his knees propped up and his ass up in the air.

Phil grinned. He parted Jeff's cheeks, licking his lips at the sight of the tight little pucker. He lowered his head, sliding his tongue up the quivering hole. He moaned at the taste, sliding his tongue over harder.

"Ah, mm," Jeff panted, fisting the sheets underneath him. "Please, Cookie," he whined.

Phil chuckled and straightened. He stroked his cock, getting it well and ready before grabbing Jeff's hips, pistoning into him with harsh force. The whole bed moved, cracking against the wall.

Jeff tossed his head back, letting out a loud wail of pleasure. His teeth clenched, ass cheeks tightening around that thick length. "Fuuuck, so good!"

It _was_ good. Phil panted hard, reaching over to grab Jeff's hair. He grabbed a fistful and then used his other hand to smack Jeff's bubbly ass cheek, "Love how that tight ass surrounds my dick," he moaned.

It had been a while since they had rough sex. They almost forgot how good it felt.

Jeff made cute little whining noises after each rapid and deep thrust, cooing to Phil, moaning for him, begging for more.

Both were nearly drenched in sweat, the smell of sex and desire floating through the air, making Phil dizzy with lust. He shoved his hips forewords hard, blinking the sweat out of his eyes to watch his red-tipped cock slide in and out of Jeff's tight love petal.

"Fuck, I can't control it," Jeff whimpered. His cock rubbed against the sheets, leaking cum. He let out a loud scream when his cock was grabbed, being milked roughly. The tightening of his muscles forcing Phil's own cum out of him.

Phil rested his head on Jeff's lower back, panting hard. He didn't resist when Jeff turned, leaning back on the pillows. He fell on top of the well-fucked male, kissing his neck as he rested his head on the pale chest.

Jeff's fingers played with strands of Phil's hair and they said nothing. Content in just being together, basking in the glow of their love making.

All good things do come to an end though.

Phil opened his eyes, gazing up at Jeff. "You…what are you doing here?"

"Better question: Why are you avoiding me?" Jeff's green eyes bore down at him.

Phil sighed and rolled off of Jeff's soft body, staring up at the ceiling. "Well, after concussing you and cracking your ribs I assumed you wouldn't want to see me."

Jeff rolled his eyes at this, sitting down on the edge of the hotel bed, picking up his thong and Phil's forgotten shirt. "Did Matt tell you that?"

Phil frowned. "No." He watched Jeff slide the underwear up to his hips and pull on one of his "Straight-Edge" shirts. Really, he was gonna have to get rid of those.

"So, what gave you the idea that I wouldn't want to see you?" Jeff pulled one of his knees up to his chest. "I mean…not even a month ago…you confessed to me that you were in love with me."

Phil moved closer, gently going down on his knees in front of Jeff. "I do love you," he began gently. "I just don't think it's a good idea to be around you."

Before Jeff could protest, Phil brought up a hand. "No, listen to me…I _can't_ keep on hurting you over and over again and loving you at the end of the day."

"Why not?" Jeff whispered.

"Because…it's always going to happen." Phil murmured softly. "This is our job, Jeff. You hurt me, I hurt you. And behind the scenes we love each other. I don't want that. I don't want to have to hurt you."

"…You had no problem doing that before."

The words slipped out of Jeff's mouth before he even knew they what the hell they even were. His eyes widened, staring down into Phil's hurt eyes. "Baby," he breathed, his own heart breaking, "I didn't mean to say that…"

Phil stood, staring down at Jeff with narrowed eyes. "Yes, you did." He raked a hand through his hair, "So, you still hate me for what I did to you before?"

"No, I-"

"Shit, Jeff, I thought I made up for that! I thought we were alright now. I never did anything to you!"

This time, Jeff's eyes fired. He stood, pressing his face close to Phil's. "You _hit_ me," he whispered angrily. "You _raped_ me and you _insulted_ me. I stood by you. I _loved_ you." His eyes glassed, "I still love you. I want you with me."

His arms wrapped around Phil's midsection, resting his head on the tattooed shoulder. "Please…be with me."

Phil buried his head in Jeff's hair, his eyes closing. "Jeff…" he blinked, feeling something odd against his back. He unwound Jeff's arms from around him and he pulled one up to his line of vision.

He stared at the bracelet with confused eyes. "What's this?"

Jeff shook his head, "Just a friendship bracelet."

"From who?"

"John," he watched Phil's eyes darken. "Hennigan," he added quickly.

Phil frowned. "Why'd he give it to you? Are you actually with him?" memories of seeing John fucking Jeff in the shower were starting to grate at his mind. He thought Jeff was only kidding about the relationship with John. Maybe he wasn't.

Jeff pulled his arm out of Phil's grip. "It's a _friendship _bracelet," he hissed. "He got it for me because he showed me the anklet _you_ got him."

"I have something for you too," Phil spoke up, not wanting Jeff to think he was any less special. "I got you something better."

Jeff crossed his arms, watching Phil walk over to his carry-on bags.

Phil found the box and held it out to Jeff.

Jeff opened it, staring at the beautiful necklace inside. "Okay," he began softly. "So you can give this to me…but you don't want to be with me."

Phil sighed, "Just take the necklace." He let out a grunt of pain as Jeff slammed the box into his chest.

"Why bother?" Jeff whispered. "I mean, you don't want to be with me…why give me something that you bought for me?"

Phil groaned, "Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn? I love you alright, take the damn necklace!"

"Be with me!" Jeff repeated loudly, tears gathering in his eyes. "If you stay with me…I'll wear your symbol of love proudly. I don't care that I have to get hurt in the ring…it hurts me a lot more to be away from you."

Phil stared at him silently. Jeff stared back.

Seconds later, Jeff's phone rang.

Jeff swallowed, digging into his pants to pull the phone out. "Hello?"

"_Jeff!"_

Jeff winced, holding the phone away from his ear. "Hehe…hi JoMo…"

"_Where the hell are you?! I swear, I go out for a couple of hours and you're gone! Come back to this room right now, mister!"_

"But-"

"_Now, Jeff! You're walking wounded!"_

Jeff groaned, shutting his phone. He looked over at Phil, who was staring at the carpet.

"Think about it," Jeff whispered softly. "Please Phil…I love you."

"Love you too," Phil responded quickly. He accepted the kiss from Jeff and waited for him to leave before collapsing on the bed. He sighed deeply.

Fuck.



_-Thursday-_

_Beep. "Baby, please. I've been calling you nonstop and I really want to hear your voice. I need you to tell me, baby." Beep._

_-Friday-_

_Beep. "Phil, seriously. I know you're standing there listening to this. I love you. I want us to be together. Call me back." Beep._

_-Saturday-_

_Beep. "You're avoiding me again…I haven't seen or heard from you…please, Phil. Time is running out. I love you." Beep._

_-Sunday-_

_Beep. "Stop running! You want to be with me as much as I want to be with you! Why can't you just let it happen? Matt told me what you said, he told me! You don't have to be afraid…I love you." Beep._

_-Monday-_

_Beep. "…I think I have your answer. No calls. No visits. I get it now. I'm not going to give up. You know I won't. I will always love you." Beep._



_-Tuesday; Smackdown Taping-_

'_He's gonna be mad. He's gonna be so mad.'_

Phil watched Jeff come down to the ring and he barely had time to think before he and Jeff were locking in a vicious fist fight. Officials and refs had the break them apart.

Phil didn't even hear when Vince announced that the special enforcer would be revealed later. The next thing he knew, Jeff was on him again, beating down on him with hard hits.

'_This is not going to end well…'_ He already knew what he was supposed to do. Sadly, this could be the major ending to him and Jeff.

-_Later on-_

The match was doomed to end in horror.

Phil pinned Jeff, already knowing that Matt would pull the ref out at the last second. Going along with it, Phil got up in Matt's face asking him "why" and "what are you doing?" over and over again.

Matt shot back with lots of, "You hit me," and "I'm the special guest enforcer!"

And that's when Jeff pinned him. Matt actually helping his brother retain.

It was the ending though, that killed both him and Jeff.

After beating on Jeff relentlessly, Phil grabbed a steel chair, putting the thing around Jeff's neck. His heart raced. He couldn't help it.

"Stick your arms out," he whispered into his beloved Jeff's ear.

Jeff gave no indication of even hearing that.

Phil closed his eyes and shoved Jeff towards the steel post, watching as Jeff bounced off, and landing on the ground in pain.

Addictions needed to be broken. No one said it would be this hard.

In the end though…aren't things supposed to fall into place?

_Will_ things fall into place?



_**Come hell or high fucking water, this fic is gonna be done by Summer Slam! XD! **_

_**Not that I want it to end, I just gots plans for another "Junk" fic. XD!  
**_

_**No rush. XD!  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Title: Addicted_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Phil Brooks, Matt Hardy, Edge or any other wrestlers in this ficcy._

_Summary: As a straight-edge, Phil Brooks isn't supposed to be addicted to drugs. And he isn't. What he __**is**__ addicted to is a lot worse. And why is that? Well, simply because of the fact that it's Jeff Hardy. SLASH!_

_Requested by: wwefan5_



"Depression is a really ugly color on you."

Jeff sniffed, staring up at John with cloudy green eyes. "I didn't know depression was a color…"

John grinned gently, watching Matt work the kinks out of Jeff's stiff neck. "It is. It's an ugly gray/brown color. It doesn't suit you. Smile!"

Jeff sighed and covered his face with his hands. "I don't feel like smiling…"

John frowned and locked eyes with Matt.

The darker Hardy shrugged, offering a weak smile. He jumped in surprise when Jeff let out a pained squeak. "What?"

"Too hard," Jeff breathed, "It hurts."

Matt apologized, stepping away from his brother. He paced around for a bit before looking to John. "What's keeping us from going to kill Punk?"

"I am," Jeff muttered. "It's not his fault he doesn't want to commit. Hell, it's _my_ fault for trying to make him." He ignored John's snort.

"Well," the brunette murmured. "At least now we know he doesn't love you."

"Would you stop saying that?" Jeff snapped. "He does love me, alright? He just…does not want to commit."

"Why not?" Matt pressed.

Jeff hesitated. "He uh…doesn't want to hurt me in the ring." He cringed at the bitter laughter that followed.

"He doesn't want to hurt you in the ring?!" John repeated, his voice ladled with sarcasm. "Gee, I guess nearly breaking your neck doesn't cut it, huh?"

"Jooohn," Jeff whined, "I so don't need this right now. My head hurts, my neck hurts and I'm hungry."

"Let's go," Matt sighed, grabbing Jeff's bag. "We'll stop by some restaurant."

He opened the door, running into Phil. "Hey!"

Phil ignored him, he side-stepped the older Hardy, holding up the rectangular box. His olive eyes stared right at Jeff. "…You didn't take the necklace."

"I told you I wouldn't take it unless you promised to commit," Jeff said quietly. "Is that all you came to say?"

Phil frowned. "What else is there?"

John stood, "How about you apologize for nearly breaking his neck?"

Phil nibbled on his lower lip. "I told you to stick your arms out," he said gently. "It was supposed to bounce you back so that your neck wouldn't have even been touched."

"I was already half out of it after those head rams onto the desk," Jeff said dryly. "I didn't exactly hear you."

Phil ran a hand through his hair, looking a tad lost. "Starshine…I'm…I'm…"

"_Starshine?!_" John gave Phil a funny look. "You _hate_ pet names!"

Phil shot John an annoyed look. "What are you even doing here?"

John crossed his arms. "Jeff is my best friend. He needs me. And unlike you," his brown eyes sparkled, "_I_ help him when he needs it."

"I help him in ways you couldn't dream," Phil murmured, moving his eyes back to Jeff, whose cheeks had turned a delicate red. "I'm sorry, Jeff."

Jeff sighed and stood, thanking Matt softly when he helped. "Phil…when you're ready to commit…_then_ you could give me the necklace. Until then…I don't want it."

Phil stepped aside, letting Matt help Jeff out of the room. He grunted when John brushed past him, hitting his side roughly. "Ass."

"Heartbreaker," John shot back. He stuck his tongue out before slamming the door shut, leaving Phil by himself in the locker room.

'_Was he that annoying when I was with him?'_

The ravenette sighed and slid down on a bench, setting the boxed necklace right next to him. He grabbed his hair, staring down at the floor.

'_I don't want to keep hurting him…'_

His eyes hardened.

'_Hurting him outside of the ring is much worse than hurting him inside the ring…'_

The corners of his lips twitched.

He knew what he had to do.



"How long has he been calling you starshine?" John asked, eyeing Jeff suspiciously. He dipped his french-fry into a bit of ketchup before popping it into his mouth.

Jeff played around with his straw, chewing lightly on his pizza. "Uh…since the night we first fucked."

John twitched. "Ah. When he was still with me."

Jeff grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Jo."

John shook it off, smiling easily at his friend. "Don't worry about it."

Matt crossed his arms, "What are you gonna do, Jeff?"

"I'm not going to do anything. I tried to get him to commit…I begged. I can't force him into a relationship…no matter how much I want it." Jeff bottom lip quivered and he quickly sucked on his straw, trying to drown his sorrows in vanilla shake.

Matt sighed, patting his brother's head, "My poor Jeffro."

They were silent for a while. A few moments later, Matt reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. "…Vince is calling me." He flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

Jeff and John watched in curiosity as Matt's eyes brightened.

"Yeah, of course…that sounds awesome. I've got them both with me right now; do you want me to tell them? Sure, Vince. Thanks for the news. Alright, talk to you soon, then. Bye."

"What's going on brother?" Jeff asked curiously. John moved his fingers forwards, snatching Jeff's shake.

"Vince wants you to compete on Tuesday." Matt said.

John spat out a mouthful of vanilla shake, the contents spewing onto poor Jeff's face. "What?! But his neck! He's injured!"

Jeff whimpered. "And now I've got JoMo spit on me…" he reached for some napkins, wiping his face off. "I'm so going to pay you back for that."

Matt smiled lightly at Jeff, picking up some more napkins to help him. "I know he's injured. That's why he's fighting the Hart Dynasty."

John let out a funny squeaking noise. "_Both_ of them?!"

Matt nodded, tilting Jeff's head so that he could reach around his cheeks to wipe off the vanilla spit. "Yup. Both of them. He's gonna lose also."

Jeff pouted, "Why is that good news?"

"Because," Matt smiled sweetly, "Then Punk is gonna come out and all three of them are gonna kick your ass."

Jeff and John shared a look before Jeff sniffled up at his brother. "Again, _why_ is that good news?"

"If you would be just a little bit patient, dear boy," Matt muttered, his eye twitching. "You won't let me finish. Here's the rest. John-boy is gonna lose his match to Punk,"

"But-" John trailed off, watching Matt hold up a hand.

"So when Punk begins to jump Jeff after he loses to Kidd and Smith…John-boy is gonna come out to help because of how much Punk hurt him in the ring." Matt continued.

"Alright!" John exclaimed, rubbing his hands. "I finally have an excuse to clock that bastard!" he ducked the wet napkin that Jeff tossed at him.

"Sadly, the Hart Dynasty are gonna pull you back and start beating on you too after Punk hits you with a chair."

John growled, tossing his nose up into the air.

Jeff looked worried. "…They're going to hurt John?" he whispered.

"No." Matt answered calmly. He smirked at them both. "Because _I'm_ gonna save both of your asses."

"How?" John asked.

"You'll see..."



-_Tuesday, 8-14-09; Smackdown Taping-_

"Alright, you practiced, right?" John asked Jeff. "You don't wanna pull anything out there."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes. Matt wouldn't stop hounding me, I don't need my best friend to do it also." He looked over John's form. "Are you alright?"

John shrugged. "I've beaten that mousy little punk two times. He's only got me once. He's just lucky that he's not champion. I would have won."

Jeff smiled. "You'll get your time, Jo. You're way too talented not too." He pulled on his neon armbands. "So…has Matt told you how he's going to come into the ring?"

John shook his head. "Nope. He's the sneaky Hardy who won't say anything." He smiled a bit. "He's really cute when he's sneaky also."

Jeff smiled widely, "I know he is!"

They talked a bit more, until it was time for Jeff to go to the Gorilla position. His match with both members of the Hart Dynasty was gonna start in a few minutes.

"See you out there," Jeff told John, giving him a quick hug. "Don't let me get beat up too much."

"Never," John whispered. They broke the embrace.

Jeff sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and stepping towards the curtains.

Show time.



'_That hurt…' _Jeff lay in the ring, wincing as tremors of pain racked through his body. Now, besides his neck hurting, his fucking back ached something fierce now also.

'_Wonder what time Phil is gonna come and-'_

His thought trailed off, feeling Punk's knee ram into the side of his head. Ah. That'd be it.

He moaned softly in pain, feeling himself being put into submission hold, Phil's elbow slamming down on him roughly.

'_C'mon, John…'_

His heart was beginning to ache. A while later, John did come out. Out of the corner of his eye, Jeff could see John take out Punk and then battle it out with the Hart Dynasty. It only lasted several minutes at most…Punk came back into the ring with a chair, slamming it down onto John's shoulders.

Jeff shuddered, watching his friend go down. He could feel Phil's eyes on him…before he felt himself being pulled off the ring apron by the hair.

He felt the cold chair being placed around his neck and his eyes widened. '_Oh, shit…not again…'_

He could feel Phil's lips press against his ear. "In your locker room…on the bench."

'_The hell does that mean?' _Jeff thought before he felt someone slam into them from behind. His eyes brightened. '_Matty!'_

He watched as Matt beat up on Phil, causing the younger man to crawl backwards quickly, trying to avoid the darker Hardy. Phil actually looked really scared…

He lay in the corner, his head resting on the ropes. He watched as Tyson went for Matt, but got a fist in the back by John. Both of them took out the members of the Hart Dynasty.

After a few minutes of intense staring, Jeff began to act, pleading with Matt to not hurt him. He acted surprised when his brother pulled him up gently.

He hid a smile, feeling Matt press close to him.

"Your boyfriend knows how to act," Matt whispered.

Jeff shook his head and moved in between John and Matt, staring out at Phil and the Hart Dynasty.

'…_What did he mean…what's on the bench in my locker room?'_



"That was so fun!" John exclaimed. "And Hardy! Dude, for like eight seconds I thought you were X-Pac."

Matt blinked and ran a hand through his hair, making sure not to wrinkle the bandana. "Six people have said that to me already…" he shrugged and sat back, waiting for Jeff out in the hall. "Wonder what's taking him so long."

John opened his mouth to answer, but stopped when a loud cry of delight care from Jeff's locker room.

Both of them stared at each other before Matt opened the locker room door. "Jeffro?"

Jeff smiled widely, turning around, "Look!"

In his hands, there was a rectangular box.

Which meant only one thing…



_**;)**_

_**Next two chapters are gonna be the only ones. XD!**_

_**This story is so close to being done. I feel so sad…**_

_**Gots another fic coming up. XD!**_

_**Gonna be a JoMo/Jeff/Punk. **_

_**I HAVE to do it…I really do.**_

_**Anyway, hope ya liked!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Title: Addicted_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Phil Brooks, Matt Hardy, Edge or any other wrestlers in this ficcy._

_Summary: As a straight-edge, Phil Brooks isn't supposed to be addicted to drugs. And he isn't. What he __**is**__ addicted to is a lot worse. And why is that? Well, simply because of the fact that it's Jeff Hardy. SLASH!_

_Requested by: wwefan5_



_-Tuesday, August 18__th__ Smackdown Taping-_

"Are you sure about this? What if he's using you?"

Jeff sighed, slipping the necklace around his neck. He turned to look at his brother and his best friend. "He gave me the necklace. He's going to commit. At least now I know he's actually going to do it."

John snorted. "He could just be luring you in…"

"Maybe he is," Jeff smiled and brushed out his hair. "But then again, maybe he isn't."

Matt and John glanced at each other, still unsure.

"You know, your lines tonight say that you have to give him a Twist of Fate…what if he gets violent after that?"

Jeff's eyes pierced into John's brown orbs. "He won't. You both heard me tell him not to give me the jewelry until he was ready to commit. He gave me the necklace. He's ready."

Matt tossed his hands up in the air. "Alright, fine. Can you please re-hearse then?"

Jeff snorted at his brother but picked up his lines anyway.

Matt was so bossy.

John yawned, bringing his knee up to his chest. "I can't wait to get tonight over with."

"Do you have a date with Mike?"

John grinned at the darker Hardy. "Uh huh. We're gonna go find a place to eat."

Matt smiled, "Evan's here with us," he said, "Maybe we could double date. There's a diner a few blocks from here."

Jeff frowned, "Why didn't you offer up a triple date? Phil and I could come…"

Matt gave him a smirk, "You really gonna want to come out tonight? Thought you might want him all to yourself."

Jeff slowly smiled, understanding what Matt meant. "You're right." He turned to the door when a knock rang out.

"Hardy! Your promo is in five!"

"Okay!" Jeff called out. "C'mon guys. Show time." He opened the door, stepping out first.

John pulled Matt back, "You actually want Jeff to be alone with Punk?"

Matt smiled wearily, "Actually, I didn't want to triple date. They're sexually starved and that's not what I want to see while I'm eating."

John laughed loudly, following Matt to the back.



'_And here he comes…'_

Jeff fought off a smile, looking over at the ramp. Phil was walking down at his natural pace, his face void of any emotion.

He waited at the top of the ladder, sitting comfortably. He didn't look as Phil climbed up the steel steps squinting his eyes at the crowd in front of him. He looked over as Phil got in through the ropes.

'_Stop smirking at me…' _Jeff had to fight hard to not smile. He couldn't believe it. Finally after all the shit that had happened between the two of them…they were going to be together.

He turned a bit, facing Phil. He made a show of waving his hands down at Phil as the ravenette rocked the ladder a bit. That wasn't in the script.

'_Why so playful?' _Jeff wondered before gazing down at Phil's olive colored eyes. His next words almost caused him to grin.

"Hey, Jeff."

That was it. Until of course, he ran his mouth off some more.

"Jeff, aren't you _nervous_ being way up there so…_high_?" The smirk on his lips made Jeff want to smirk also. But he had to keep up the façade.

He wiggled his fingers down at Phil before turning back to look at the crowd. He cracked a grin when Phil started to talk again.

"Especially in the condition you're in and by condition, I mean the fact that you're probably drunk right now…" He stopped as fans began to cheer before picking up again. "Just like all these people here tonight."

Jeff grinned, watching Phil turned disappointed eyes to the crowd, telling them a bunch of written up shit. "Yeah, that's something to be proud of" and so forth.

His eyebrows shot up when Phil talked about "Living in the moment" though. '_Awe, Cookie…you've been living in the moment since ya fucked me.' _He couldn't stop his smirk then.

Phil rattled on, both of them getting bored. He said something about an addiction, causing Jeff to hide a smile once more. '_Addictions are fun. You've got one with me, Cookie.'_

Finally, they reached the part of the segment where Jeff had to talk.

"Punk, you can't destroy me. You can't destroy what I've created over my ten years here. Kansas City is not going to listen to _you_." He tried hard not to laugh. Phil was giving him such a funny look…

"You won't beat me at Summerslam, Punk." Jeff took a couple of steps down the ladder. "I will prove that I'm better than you in my specialty," he watched the smirk cross Phil's lips.

'_No, honey…not __**that**__ specialty.'_

"Tables, Ladders and Chairs…" He climbed down some more steps.

Phil raised the mic, "You know, Jeff, you're right. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them," he gestured to the crowd, "because you need them to enable you. You need them to justify your reckless behavior. They try in vain to live like a man who thinks he can fly." He smirked, staring up at Jeff with his dark olive eyes.

'…_Ass.' _Jeff brought the mic up to his lips, "Punk, I don't think I can fly, my spirit _knows_ I can!"

He watched Phil smirk sweetly at him. "Let's find out." That was the only warning Jeff got before Phil was trying to shove the ladder.

Jeff jumped off, landing on his feet and giving Phil the Twist of Fate he deserved. He gasped in pain when the ladder crashed down on his skull.

"Oh fuck…" he whispered, turning on his side to get out of the ring.

'_Well…that wasn't supposed to happen.'_



_-Later On…-_

'_Jeff knows how to land on his feet. He'll be fine, you just push him off.' _

"Yeah right! Bite my ass, McMahon!"

Phil tweaked his nose, wincing in pain. He hated Twists of Fate's. They fucking killed his face. He knew that Jeff had gotten whacked in the head by that falling ladder, though, and it looked like it fucking hurt.

He moved towards his starshines locker room, not bothering to knock. He blinked at what he found.

John glared at him, running the flat iron over his bangs. "What?"

Phil smirked, "Don't you have people to do that?"

"They're incompetent. They keep making my hair look like a duck's ass." John blew his now straight bangs away from his eyes.

"It always does," Phil smoothly moved out of the way as the heated hair iron flew towards him. "Calm down, stupid. Where's Jeff?"

"Here," Jeff held the ice-pack to his head, leaning against the bench. "Hehe…that was stupid of me."

Phil frowned, gently stroking Jeff's hair. "Concussion?"

"Nah, just a bump." Jeff's eyes slowly closed. "Wanna take me home tonight?"

Phil smirked, "You mean I can?"

"Absolutely…after all that teasing I'm expecting nothing sweet either. You know how I like it." The sparkle in Jeff's eyes told the story.

Phil snickered, "Damn right I do."

John twitched. '_Ugh. Matt was right…they are sexually starved.'_

"Soon as we're done with this damn main event…you're mine," Phil whispered, rubbing his nose against Jeff's tenderly.

Jeff smiled, "Can't wait."



"Yeah, that hurt," Phil groaned, lying on his stomach. He felt Jeff press his hands against his shoulders and he uttered a low groan of pleasure. "You really kicked my ass out there, starshine. What did you want to do, kill me?"

Jeff giggled, shifting forewords on his knees. He leaned against Phil's back, whispering softly, "I didn't want to kill you…I wanted to make you hot and ready."

Phil smirked against the pillow, "Is that right? You wanna ride, then?"

"Well…I'd like to try something new."

Phil snorted, "I'm not letting you top."

"No, stupid…" Jeff stood, gently helping Phil turn onto his back. After he'd helped him, Jeff leaned over to his duffel bag, getting out a long, silk red rope.

Phil raised a brow, watching Jeff tie his wrists with the rope. "What are you doing?" he watched Jeff tie the other end of the rope against the bed rest. "Starshine?"

Jeff smiled, "Relax." He lifted his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. Sitting up a bit, he slid his pants and thong down his legs.

Phil swallowed, reaching out to touch his lover…but then realized he couldn't. The rope was preventing it. "Jeff…"

"Shh…" Jeff lowered himself down, pulling off Phil's shorts. He gripped the hardening cock, stroking it roughly, keeping his eyes on Phil's.

Phil swallowed heavily, his hips gently thrusting up into Jeff's warm hand. "Oh, fuck…so good." He let out a breathy whine as Jeff gently squeezed the thick head of his cock. "Mmm…"

Jeff wet his lips before kissing Phil's dick. He moved his lips around the head, sucking and nipping around it. He lapped at the slit, moaning softly as he tasted the precum. "You taste so good…" he wrapped his lips around the head, sucking hard.

Phil whimpered, his hips thrusting up hard. "Jeff…" his bound hands clenched, "Lemme go…"

Jeff made a negative sound around the thick cock in his mouth. He lowered his head, taking in more of Phil's cock. His mouth stretched wider, opening all the way as his lips kissed at the soft skin of Phil's balls.

"Jeeeff," Phil whined loudly, "This isn't fair!" he tried hard to not think about the warm wetness around his hard dick. That soft…sweet…wetness…warm…

He grunted, trying to keep his eyes open. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, panting and moaning as Jeff sucked and slurped all over his dick.

Jeff pulled his mouth off, panting and breathing hot air onto the glistening cock. "Looks like you're ready…"

"What about you?" Phil asked, his voice airy. "Can't I prep you?"

Jeff smirked, "I thought I told you that I wanted it rough. I don't need to be prepared…" his eyes darkened, burning a lust-ladled emerald. "I _want_ you to tear me open."

Phil barely had time to react before he felt Jeff's tight ass being roughly stretched open by his cock. He tossed his head back, his heated groan drowned out by Jeff's shrill scream.

"Ohhh…god!" Jeff grabbed tight to Phil's shoulders, his eyes wide with pain. "Owe, owe, shit, owe!"

Phil would have laughed. If he could. "Jeff, untie me, please!" He wanted to touch Jeff. He _needed_ to touch Jeff!

"Noo," Jeff breathed, "no, you're staying like that." He clenched his ass cheeks, moving up so that only the head of Phil's cock remained tight against his pucker.

Phil breathed hard, "God, Jeff…that feels so fucking amazing…" he moaned as Jeff slammed back down on him. He chuckled a bit, "Don't break me, starshine…"

Jeff smiled softly, "Now why would I go and do that? I need to ride you again." He began a steady rhythm, undulating his hips and forcing himself to take in Phil's cock at a smooth but rapid pace. "Oh, fuck…so fucking big and hard…tearing me apart."

The best thing about being with Jeff was that even though he sounded like a complete slut, he wasn't. Phil groaned loudly, tugging hard and the bindings. "Fuck, you're so damn tight! Choking my dick, baby. Please…let me go?"

"No," Jeff hissed. He moved his hands to Phil's chest, playing with the stiff nipples. He uttered high-pitched moans, whining Phil's name over and over again. "So full of your cock," Jeff moaned sweetly.

"Is it good, baby? You like being full of my dick?" Phil panted, sweat dripping down his body. Shit, he wanted to get lose. "Jeff, I'm not kidding around, untie me. Right now."

"Fuck you," Jeff whispered heatedly. He moved his hands down to Phil's abdomen, balancing his hands on it as he began to moved faster. "You wouldn't be able to fuck me hard if I let you go."

Phil's eyes widened. '_You little…' _He growled and forced his wrists apart, ripping the silk material off. He tackled Jeff to the bed, the blonde's head dangling over the edge of the mattress. Phil raised Jeff's legs, putting them on his shoulders and raising his own knees up a bit. He dove his cock deeply into Jeff, abusing his prostate harshly.

He bit at Jeff's vulnerable pale neck, the loud girlish screams driving him on. He pulled out all the way and dove in hard, grunting hard in pleasure. "Like that, bitch? That hard enough for you!?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Jeff screamed before his prostate was stabbed at again. He yelled loudly, tearing his nails down Phil's back as he came, his hot cum drenching Phil's ripping abdomen.

Phil let out a loud grunt, feeling the tight muscles surround his hard dick. "Shit," he snarled as he came, moaning loudly as his cum spurted deep inside Jeff's tight asshole. He panted, lowering his head to Jeff's throat, kissing his neck gently.

"…Damn, Phil," Jeff whispered, his voice raspy. He'd lost his voice.

Phil chuckled softly, moving back onto the pillows, bringing Jeff with him. He held onto Jeff's limp form, kissing his forehead and cheeks and nose and eyelids. "I love you," he whispered sincerely.

"I love you too," Jeff whispered, kissing Phil's shoulder.

They fell asleep in each others arms.



_**Next chapter is gonna be LOOONG. Dealing with Summerslam, tomorrow's SD and the end, XD!  
**_

_**I love rough sex. XD! **_


	19. Chapter 19

_Title: Addicted_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Phil Brooks, Matt Hardy, Edge or any other wrestlers in this ficcy._

_Summary: As a straight-edge, Phil Brooks isn't supposed to be addicted to drugs. And he isn't. What he __**is**__ addicted to is a lot worse. And why is that? Well, simply because of the fact that it's Jeff Hardy. SLASH!_

_Requested by: wwefan5_



_-Wednesday, August 19__th__-_

"Cookie…"

Jeff frowned, flipping his hair over one shoulder as he tried to shake his loved one awake. "Hey, we have to get going, Cookie. Matt wants us all to go out for breakfast…"

Phil groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. "Don't wanna…must sleep." He grunted lightly when Jeff smacked his stomach in a playful manner. "That hurt. Kiss it better."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Yes master," he said mockingly, before moving his head down, placing a butterfly kiss on his Cookie Monster's tummy. He let his tongue glide out, lapping at the skin gently. He giggled, feeling Phil's cock twitch and begin to get hard. "Do you want me to kiss that too?"

Phil shuddered at the seductive tone and gave Jeff a smirk. "You do that and we'll never leave this room." He sat up, pulling Jeff onto his lap. He moved his mouth to the swan-like pale neck, kissing and suckling gently.

Jeff hummed lightly in pleasure, reaching for his phone. "So? Should I tell Matty we're on our way?"

Phil muttered something against his neck.

Jeff grinned and moved his hands behind Phil's head, texting a quick reply to his older brother. "We might need to start getting ready, Cookie."

"Yeah, yeah…" Phil yawned, rolling out of bed, still carrying Jeff.

"We're showering together?"

"It'll save water," Phil mumbled. Yeah right.



Matt watched Jeff walk towards them and he raised a brow. "Are you okay?"

Jeff waved a hand, nodding. "I'm fine." He sat down next to John, Phil sitting down besides him.

John, who was holding hands with Mike, gave Phil a hard look. "Are you actually going to stay with him this time or are you just gonna break his heart some more?"

Jeff looked over at his best friend with surprised eyes.

Phil frowned at him. "I've already committed. Mind your own business." He tossed a balled up napkin at John's brunette head.

Evan laughed, seeing the ticked look on John's face. "Can't we all just get along?" he teased, earning him several balled up napkins to the face as well.

"I just don't think he's good for Jeff." John locked eyes with Phil. "He's hurt him so many times before."

Phil snorted, "I've got a way to put as much pain on me as I've put on him. I'll let you know what it is later."

John's eyebrow shot up in interest but nodded, looking down at his menu.

"…Man, there is like nothing sugary on here." Jeff's face scrunched up in distaste. "It's all just…breakfast crap."

Matt shook his head, "You've got to lay off the sugar, man. Eat some actual food for once…here," he pointed to something at the top of the menu, "choose this, its real good."

Jeff roamed his eyes over the title. "Blue-berry banana nut waffles. Thanks Matt. I have no clue what it could be." He smirked playfully at his brother, who shrugged.

They talked quietly as they ate, sharing little tidbits of events that had happened in the recent weeks.

Jeff held up a forkful of syrup coated waffle, moving it to Phil's mouth. "Open."

Phil did as he was told, chewing lightly.

Evan smiled, tapping Matt's thigh, "Remember when _we_ used to do that?"

Matt blinked, "Not really…"

Evan gave him a blank look. "You're so mean."

Phil placed a gently peck on Jeff's lips before giving John a pointed look. "Let's talk," he grabbed the brunette by the collar and dragged him away from Mike, who blinked in confusion.

"Your boyfriend better not try anything," Mike warned.

Jeff's answer was to throw a biscuit at Mike's head.

-_With John and Phil-_

John slapped Phil's hand away, giving him an annoyed look. "Alright, what's gonna happen?"

"Jeff is gonna lose at Summerslam."

John twitched at this. "Well, that's nice."

"Would you shut up and listen?" Phil rolled his eyes. "I asked McMahon who I would have to face for the title next and he asked me who I thought would fit the challenge."

John nodded, waiting.

"…I chose Mark."

John's eyes doubled in size. "You're gonna go toe-to-toe with the motherfucking _Undertaker_?!"

Phil nodded. "Figured no one could kick my ass like he could." he ran a hand through his hair. "It'll be a decent payback for all the injuries I've caused Jeff."

John smiled a bit. "Wow…you do love him."

"I'm glad you finally know that."



_-Phil's Chicago Home-_

"No, no…I understand completely." Jeff avoided Phil's curious gaze, staring at the floor instead. "I know…only temporary. I mean, I do need the time…I've got lots of injuries that need time to heal…okay, Mr. McMahon. Thank you."

Phil watched Jeff end the call. "Starshine?"

"…McMahon wants me to leave the WWE for a while."

Phil's blood ran cold. "W-what?"

"Not forever," Jeff said quickly. "The trainers told him about my neck injury and the herniated discs in my lower back. They want me to leave the Tuesday after Summerslam."

Phil bit his bottom lip. "Did…did I…?"

"No, baby," Jeff said softly. "This was bound to happen…you're not to blame."

They stared at each other in silence, not wanting to believe it.

"…Seems like every time we get together…we get ripped apart." Phil shook his head, gently cupping Jeff's chin. "I wish I'd spent more time with you…instead of being a dumbass."

Jeff smiled softly at him. "I wish for that too." He giggled at Phil's mock hurt look. "Oh honey…it's only going to be six months to a year…"

Phil sighed, "It still won't be the same…"

Jeff's eyes brightened. "What if I promise to go on the road with you?"

"Will you really do that for me?" Phil whispered.

Jeff nodded, his eyes sincere.

"Great…but I can't let you do that. You need to heal and you can't do that while you're on the road with me." Phil rested on the bed, pulling Jeff to his chest. "…I'll miss you so much…"

Jeff closed his eyes, fighting tears. "I'll miss you too…"

"We'll make the best of these last three days," Phil whispered. "I promise."



_-Thursday, August 20__th__-_

Jeff jerked awake at the loud sound of cursing. "Cookie?" he sat up, scared shitless.

Phil came into the room, flour smudges on his cheeks. "Morning, starshine!"

Jeff smiled sweetly at him. "Morning…what are you doing?"

Phil grinned, "Baking."

Jeff blinked, "Baking?"

"Baking." Phil said nodding. "I'm making you something sugary."

Jeff smiled and walked towards the kitchen. He laughed, seeing the mess. "Wow, love."

Phil shrugged, "Alright so I was having a bit of trouble. It's all good now, though!" he led Jeff to the over, where a cake was being baked. "All we have to do is add the icing."

Jeff smiled, "That sounds fun."

After a few more minutes, the cake was ready to be decorated. Phil stood behind Jeff, guising his hands in the shape of a heart as Jeff iced the cake.

"How cute," Jeff whispered. He leaned back against Phil, smiling softly.

Phil kissed Jeff's temple before they continued to decorate the cake.

The heart was done in red icing, the first letters of their names in blue, and the small "plus" symbol in between.

Phil ran his finger over some left over icing, slipping the sugary digit into Jeff's mouth. "Ready for cake?"

Jeff smiled around Phil's finger. "Sounds great."

And so, they enjoyed their cake, watching romantic comedies and staring each other in complete adulation.



_-Friday, August 21__st__-_

"I love how they play horror movies on Fridays." Jeff sat down next to Phil, putting the bowl of popcorn on Phil's lap.

Phil hummed in reply, his eyes glued to the screen. Some blond with green eyes was being chased by Chucky, her robe slipping open to reveal long, pale legs.

Jeff frowned at this and turned Phil's head towards him. "The only green-eyed blonde you have to worry about is the one right next to you." He crossed his arms. "I've got better legs than her, anyway."

Phil snickered, reaching down to run his hand up Jeff's thigh. "Damn right you do."

Jeff smiled, gently shoving Phil onto the couch. "So then why are you staring at her?"

Phil smirked, "I like making you jealous. It makes you get hot and when you get hot…it guarantees a good fuck."

"Oh yeah?" Jeff purred. He moved down, pressing his lips to Phil's teasingly before pulling away. "Too bad. I love this movie." He turned up the volume.

Phil growled and sat up again. "You're gonna get is so hard once this is done. You know that don't you?"

Jeff smiled. "Of course I do."



-_Summerslam-_

The last day they had, yesterday, was spent on nothing but love-making and sweet talks. Now, they had to be ready for one of their last nights together.

"Be safe," Jeff whispered, pressing his lips to Phil's. They were backstage, holding each other close, not wanting to let go.

"You too…" Phil closed his eyes, hearing his music hit. "…I love you."

"I love you too." Jeff whispered before releasing him gently.

Show time…



_-After the Match-_

"The Undertaker?!" Jeff followed after his boyfriend, who was holding onto the back of his neck in pain. "Cookie!"

Phil smiled sheepishly, scratching his black hair. "Oh, come on. I can handle Taker."

Jeff sighed, "Are you doing this for me?"

Phil blinked innocently. "…No."

Jeff narrowed his eyes. "Phillip Brooks…"

Phil sighed, "Alright, alright. Yes…I just wanted to feel the pain I've dealt you for so long."

Jeff sighed softly. "Baby…I forgave you for that so long ago; you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," Phil admitted. "I want to feel your pain…" he smiled sweetly at Jeff. "You're not mad at me…are you?"

Jeff shook his head, smiling gently. "I could never be." He cupped Phil's cheek. "Let's go home, Champ."



Phil purred, relaxing into Jeff's hands. "Shouldn't I be doing this to you, too? I mean, you took just as much hell as I did in that match."

Jeff smiled, gently conditioning Phil's hair. "Don't worry about it, Cookie. I like spoiling you."

Phil smirked, "Okay, then I won't complain." He leaned against Jeff's chest, his slippery hair tickling Jeff's shoulders.

"So cute…" Jeff gently kissed at Phil's neck, his soft lips opening to suck at the skin.

"Mm…trying to get me hot?" Phil turned his head, catching Jeff's lips in a gentle kiss.

"Maybe," Jeff murmured, opening his mouth to Phil's exploring tongue. He leaned back as Phil turned, both of them wrapping their arms around each other.

"We can't," Jeff struggled with a moan as Phil sucked at his neck. "The water will…" he was ignored, Phil grabbing his hair and fisting it, tugging it back to expose more of his neck.

"You shouldn't start if you don't intend to finish," Phil whispered softly before pulling apart Jeff's legs. He pulled the other male onto his lap, over his hard cock. He grabbed tightly to Jeff's hips and pulled him down, both of them gasping in pleasure.

"Phil…" Jeff bit his bottom lip, resting his head on the ravenette's shoulder, panting softly. Slowly, he pulled himself up and then lowered himself back down in a smooth, slow movement.

Phil moved his mouth to Jeff's chest, tugging the left nipple into his mouth, biting down on it before soothing it with gentle laps of his wet tongue. "Jeff…my love."

They moved in sync, panting and moaning softly against their skin, crying out in unison when they reached release. Jeff rested his head against Phil's forehead, staring down into the olive eyes.

They both smiled at each other.

"…You realize that I have to clean the floor now?"

Phil smiled sheepishly at his lover. "I'll help.

"Love you."

"Love you too."



-_Tuesday…the Final Farewell-_

John ran the straight iron through his hair, watching Jeff from the reflection on the mirror. The poor kid was having trouble with his face-paint. John winced as Jeff uttered another curse, before dipping the brush into another color.

"…Hey, Jeff-Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

John bit his lower lip, putting down the straight iron. "How are you feeling?"

Jeff gazed at him with confused eyes. "Fine." He leaned over the sink, his hands gripping the porcelain.

"Oh, honey…" John led Jeff over to a bench, sitting him down. "…You don't want to go, do you?"

Jeff didn't answer for a few seconds. He ran a hand through his hair. "I just don't want to leave him so soon…"

"You'll see him a lot, man. It's not like you're leaving forever." John smiled, giving Jeff's shoulder a re-assuring squeeze. "I've got to go out there with your brother…will you be alright?"

Jeff smiled softly, nodding his head. "Yeah…you go and kick ass."

John stood, smiling down at Jeff. "See you afterwards."

Jeff watched him go, before he went back to the sink. He picked up his paintbrush again and smiled at his reflection.

'_It won't be forever…'_

-_Later On…-_

Phil paced around backstage, waiting for the refs to bring Jeff to him.

'_Stupid McMahon. He always wants me to hurt Jeff more than I need to…he looked so cute out there in his purple clothes. Cute little speech afterwards to…like a swan's song.'_

He perked up when someone came out form behind the curtain. His eyes brightened.

"Starshine!"

Jeff lifted his head, smiling. "Cookie…"

They quickly ran to each other and embraced tightly. Not wanting to let go.

Several guys backstage watched, smiling lightly.

"…It's not like its forever," Mark grunted, rolling his eyes upwards.

He was hit lightly on the arm by John, whose eyes were teary.

"Since when are they even that close?" Dolph whispered to Rey, who shrugged innocently.

Matt watched them, feeling so bad for them. They were only together for a short time…such a short time.

Phil kissed Jeff's cheeks, not caring of the paint that smeared his cheeks. "…Are you okay?"

Jeff nodded. "I'm fine. You didn't hit me as hard as you should have." He winked at Phil.

Phil smiled easily. "I couldn't…I didn't want to hurt you on your last day." He swallowed at the last part, looking away from Jeff's eyes so that he wouldn't get choked up.

Jeff gently cradled Phil's chin, bring their eyes to meet. "…Don't worry…be happy." His eyes closed, smiling sweetly. "I love you."

Everyone around them cooed. Dolph's eyes watered and he rubbed at his eyes.

Phil cradled Jeff's cheek, leaning closer. "I love you too…my starshine…my love…my addiction." He pressed his mouth to Jeff's, kissing softly.

Alright, so being Straight Edge was a rule he would always live by.

After all, he wasn't doing anything wrong. He wasn't doing drugs…or drinking.

He was enjoying the time he had with the one he cherished most.

As he would always be, Jeff Hardy was an addiction…

And Phil Brooks was…

_Addicted._



_**Alrighty. XD!**_

_**That's the end of that. I just wrapped up my first Junk fic. I'm so glad you all liked it! **_

_**Thank you for all the reviews and faves and alerts, they mean the world to me. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed it, wwefan5.**_

_**I hope the rest of you liked it as well. **_

_**For all who liked this one, I've started on another Junk fic, feel free to read.**_

_**And we are…**_

_**DONE.**_


End file.
